Une Vie D'Enfer
by Yugai
Summary: Même dans ses pires cauchemar, Yuki n'aurait pas imaginer finir princesse démoniaque au royaume des enfer, elle qui aspirait à devenir comptable...
1. Prélude

**Une vie d'enfer.**

**Prélude.**

Elle se tenait devant le cercueil fermé qui contenait la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde, sa mère. Morte dans un accident de la circulation, renversée par un chauffard ivre en sortant du foyer où elle travaillait. Mana Sumire était assistante sociale de carrière, et l'une des rares personnes à accepter de travailler dans le quartier défavorisé de la ville. D'ailleurs, tous les « délinquants » étaient présents, en hommage à cette femme qui s'était battu pour eux.

Yuki, du haut de ses quinze ans, ne parvenait pas à intégrer que sa mère n'était plus, qu'elle ne la réveillerait plus le matin quand elle serait en retard, qu'elle ne râlerait plus pour que sa chambre soit rangée, qu'elle ne ferait plus rien, tout simplement. Les personnes qui la connaissaient se suivent les unes après les autres, anonymes, présentant des condoléances dont elle ne veut pas.

Elles endura le sermon du prêtre, hurlant intérieurement que sa mère ne croyait pas en dieu, mais sa grand mère paternel et son père étaient formels, l'enterrement religieux était ce qui se faisait. Elle devait se faire une raison pour ça aussi, désormais, elle était la fille de Kôsaka Misusu. Et de ce fait, elle devait être parfaite, à l'image du reste de la famille. En ce qui concernait sa grand mère... eh bien, elle était à peine plus chaleureuse que la banquise, et pourtant, c'était elle qui dirigeait tout ce petit monde d'une main de fer, d'où la joie forcée et l'admiration de ses oncles et tantes en pleine cérémonie, pour recevoir des points ou un peu d'attention de la part de ce monstre d'indifférence qui ne supportait rien de moins que la perfection.

Une fois les larmes de crocodiles séchée et l'affectation de deuil devenue inutile, son père et sa grand mère changèrent radicalement de comportement et la conduisirent chez elle, où ils lui dirent de prendre le strict minimum, ils lui rachèteraient le reste à la première occasion. Monstres. Yuki prit les photos, ses plus forts souvenirs et quelques vêtements de sa mère. Le reste allait être détruit. Elle repassa devant son géniteur et la mère de celui là sans leur accorder un regard et monta dans la voiture. Son comportement fit froncer les sourcils à la vieille femme mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Aucune parole ne fut échangée sur le trajet.

La maison de Kôsaka était à son image, quelconque, froide, impersonnelle. Elle aurait donné cher pour aller vivre avec son oncle Sô, le petit frère de Mana, qui vivait à quelques kilomètres dans la campagne. Yuki adorait son oncle et s'était toujours très bien entendu avec lui. Elle déplorait que l'autre partie de sa famille ait débouté la demande de garde du jeune homme. Il lui avait dit de ne pas abandonner tout espoir, et qu'il referait demande sur demande jusqu'à la tirer de là. L'espoir faisait vivre, comme on dit.

Nouvelle maison, nouvelle école, nouvelle vie, et pourtant, l'ancienne lui faisait défaut. Yuki était perdue dans cette avalanche de convention sociale et d'informations. La directrice l'avait prise à part pour lui dire que ses notes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour l'établissement et qu'elle devait suivre des cours de soutien pour se remettre à niveau. Elle pestait encore sur cette peau de vache sur le chemin du retour, et ne fit donc pas attention au type qui la suivait depuis la sortie de l'établissement scolaire. Pas plus qu'à la voiture qui roulait presque au pas à côté d'elle, ce que tout le monde semblait trouver normal, aucun coup de klaxon ne troublant le murmure de la circulation.

Lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, elle se retourna sans paniquer, pensant avoir affaire à un élève de sa classe. Elle se figea devant le tas de muscles qui la tenait fermement et qui mesurait au moins deux tête de plus qu'elle.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce ne fut pas la panique qui afflua, mais une rage sourde. On la faisait ENCORE chier, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, fallait qu'ils en rajoute une couche. Elle fixa le type qui la tenait, laissant apparaître toutes ses émotions sur son visage, ce qui déstabilisa l'homme, elle en profita pour lui envoyer un bon coup dans les _cojones _et se libéra de sa poigne. Elle n'attendit pas d'invitation et se mit à courir droit devant, entendant vaguement la voiture qui la suivait également à travers le sang qui lui battait aux tempes. Elle s'engouffra dans un centre commercial, ou plutôt une galerie où se bousculaient diverses boutiques dans l'espoir de se perdre dans la foule. Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas les inquiéter outre mesure, ils fendirent la foule comme si les gens s'écartaient d'eux même de leurs passage, ce qui, en y regardant de plus près, était le cas.

Ils la rattrapèrent en dix minutes, l'un d'entre eux lui injecta un liquide qui lui fit fermer les yeux de douleur, son corps s'engourdit dans la seconde, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se rendit vaguement compte du fait qu'elle était fourrée dans un coffre, et après ça, le vide. Elle se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être un appartement du centre mais... pourquoi diable y avait il une membrane sur les murs, comme si l'habitation était vivante. Beurk. Elle pouvait voir pulser ce truc comme un cœur humain. Elle était attachée à une chaise, regardant la montagne, c'est ainsi qu'elle appelait la personne chargée de la surveiller, faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça l'immobilité forcée, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix. Enfin, il se passa quelque chose, un vieil homme, très vieux, entra dans la pièce et la jaugea de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas. Il renifla de dédain, puis s'adressa à la montagne dans un langage archaïque que Yuki ne connaissait pas, ou du moins, pas encore.

Il tendit la main vers Yuki, qui, malgré tous ses efforts ne put se soustraire au contact de cette main décharnée. Il la tâta, pinça, examina sous toutes les coutures, y compris les dents, malgré une jolie morsure. Puis il déclara qu'elle ferait l'affaire malgré sa constitution faible, et sortit une graine de sa poche. Il colla la pousse sur le mur, et dit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Yuki fut placée devant l'endroit où le vieillard avait placé le végétal, l'odeur était immonde, elle fit sombrer Yuki dans l'inconscience. Elle ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. De fin tentacules de soie partait de la paroi pour se coller à elle, presque comme un manteau. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, la plupart des filaments se trouvant dans son dos, cependant, plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient nombreux. Au bout de quelques jours, elle était presque entièrement recouverte d'une coque dure qui faisait sûrement office de protection.

Le vieille homme l'examina à nouveau, et déclara qu'il n'y avait plus longtemps à attendre. Il parla d'une sorte de stase, un état de mutation que Yuki ne comprit pas. En tout cas, elle était dans une merde noire, ça, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et en effet, le rythme de production de la matière s'accéléra jusqu'à former un cocon autour d'elle. Des pointes entrèrent sous sa peau et lui injectèrent une substance qui lui brûla les veines. Quand elle voulu hurler, un voile de soie lui couvrit le visage, la condamnant à souffrir en silence. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, et ne se réveilla pas dans son monde. Le ciel était rougeâtre avec des rayons violet, parcourus d'éclair. Elle avait déjà vu un tel ciel, une fois, il y a fort longtemps, dans son plus terrifiant cauchemar. Elle n'avait que 8 ans, même si elle était plus âgée dans le songe, mais ces souvenirs la terrifiait encore. Elle était de retour, là où elle aurait souhaité ne plus se rendre de sa vie. Les enfers, du moins était ce le nom que l'homme qui l'avait attrapé avait donné à ces lieux.


	2. Prologue

Désolée, pour l'histoire, je dois reprendre la scène du réveil. Toute mes excuses pour la répétition.

**Prologue. **

Yuki s'éveilla lentement, sortant progressivement du coma. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur elle. Son corps avait grandi, elle était plus femme à présent, elle qui était presque plate avait maintenant une poitrine généreuse, ses hanches s'étaient élargies, sa taille s'était, enfin, formée. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils luis arrivaient désormais presque au genoux. Que diable s'était il passé, combien de temps était elle restée dans ce truc ouaté, elle sentait les différents points d'impacts entre le cocon et elle, qui lui donnait ce dont elle avait besoin. L'idée incongrue de savoir comment elle avait fait ses besoins lui traversa la tête, mais elle passa vite à autre chose. Surtout quand le vieil homme entra dans la pièce. Elle avait déjà fait le constat quand à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais retrouver ce foutu ciel la terrifiait à un point inimaginable.

Il la tira quasiment de force en dehors des murs et la conduisit à travers un sentier de terre battue. Pas une plante, pas un animal, seule la forêt lugubre apportait un élément significatif de paysage, enfin... ça et le château en ruine qui se dressait au bout du chemin. La route lui paraît interminable quand ils parvinrent enfin à la porte en bois massif, capable de retenir si besoin est une petite armée. La salle du trône était à l'image du reste, un ersatz de sa gloire passée. L'homme qui lui faisait face était drapé dans une sorte de toge noire en tissu souple. Noir, des pieds à la tête, il avait un visage aux traits fins, encadrés par des cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tombant jusqu'à la taille. Une ceinture, un diadème et un bracelet de pouvoir complétait sa tenue très, très monochrome. Une femme à ses côtés regardait la nouvelle arrivante avec des poignard dans les yeux, elle avait visiblement une dent contre la jeune femme. Il devait s'agir de la femme de l'homme en noir, bien que Yuki se refuse à prononcer le nom qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son réveil.

_Lucifer._

Il s'agita quelques secondes sur son siège et prit la parole de sa voix mielleuse. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue en enfer. Il comprenait visiblement qu'elle devait être perturbée par son réveil pour le moins brutal dans un monde inconnu, mais se dit heureux de l'avoir devant lui à ce jour pour lui faire part de son héritage. La jeune femme était perdue, elle venait de perdre cinq années de sa vie et l'homme qui en était visiblement à l'origine lui parlait comme si ce fait était insignifiant au plus haut point. Elle ne comprenait, et ne voulait comprendre ces êtres qui jouaient avec sa vie comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur. Quoique la femme inconnue semblait s'en contre ficher comme de l'an quarante. En tout cas, la majorité des démons présents dans la pièce ne semblait pas si hostile, plutôt curieux en fait.

Lucifer, car c'était bien ainsi qu'il se présenta, lui avoua qu'elle était sa fille, et que, comme elle était faible de naissance, elle avait été envoyée sur terre afin de prendre assez de force pour survivre au changement qui ferait d'elle un habitant des enfers. Sa fille, enfant qu'il avait eu avec l'une de ses maîtresse, tout comme la majorité de sa lignée. Sa mère se trouvait être l'une des êtres qui peuplent la forêt qui borde le château. Elle fut invitée à faire ses adieux à la terre et à devenir pleinement l'un des leurs.

N'y croyant pas plus que ça, Yuki refusa catégoriquement de faire quoi que ce soit, le vieillard qui la torturait depuis cinq ans lui attrapa la gorge et lui fit avaler une liqueur immonde pleine de grumeaux non identifiés et dont elle ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge jusqu'à son estomac et la laissa sur le carreau. Elle tomba à genoux par terre, les images se bousculant dans sa têtes. Elle revit sa naissance, la déception de sa mère quand à sa faible constitution. La proposition de Lucifer de la faire grandir dans un environnement d'être aussi chétif qu'elle pour l'endurcir et la rendre apte à sa transformation. La surveillance dont elle fit l'objet durant ces quinze années de vie humaine, l'accident de sa mère qui n'en était pas un. L'indifférence dont le côté paternel fit preuve à sa disparition, le chagrin de son oncle, réel celui là.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Yuki quand elle se rendit compte que sa vie n'existait plus, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, faute de quoi elle mourrait sur terre, seule, sans personne. Elle leva la tête vers son « père », acceptant d'un signe le contrat faustien qu'il venait de lui proposer. On lui servit une autre mixture, qui sentait bon cette fois, elle but d'un trait et sentit un pouvoir nouveau courir dans ses veines, son dos la brûla, puis toute la partie gauche de son corps. Quand elle leva la main, elle vit des arabesques courir le long de son bras, en même temps que la brûlure. Elle voyait son corps changer sous ses yeux, quitter la physionomie humaine pour une morphologie plus démoniaque. Le tout sous le sourire bienveillant de son père.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à embrasser sa nouvelle vie à plein bras.


	3. Chapitres 1 à 5

**Chapitre 1.**

Bouge de là, bâtarde !

Et c'était repartit pour un tour, chaque fois que Yuki croisait ses demis sœurs, ces dernières évoquaient dès qu'elle le pouvaient qu'elle était née hors mariage. Elle ou un de ses demis frères et sœurs d'ailleurs. Leur père, Lucifer, n'était pas en effet des plus fidèles à sa femme, ce qui, connaissant la femme en question se comprenait amplement, et avait tendance à semer des héritiers un peu partout. Le roi des enfers avait donc, en plus de ses deux filles « légitimes » : Beth et Lana, sept autres enfants qui vivaient avec lui au château : Roxane, Isley, Yuki, Newenne, Iolas, Ambre et Moïra. Ces deux dernières étant très jeunes. Ces enfants vivaient en retrait des habitants du château, tolérés du fait de leur ascendance mais toutefois exécrés par principe, pour ne pas subir les foudres de la reine. Il était de notoriété publique que la souveraine des enfers haïssait avec ferveur chacun des héritiers de son mari qui n'étaient pas sortis de son propre ventre.

Pour couronner le tout, elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec les autres enfants nés hors du lit conjugal. Non qu'elle recherche spécialement leur compagnie d'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait proche de personne, ne voulait la pitié de personne. Les gardes la laissait circuler à sa guise dans le château, mais elle s'arrangeait pour traîner du côté des étages désaffectés, le glamour qui camouflait l'état de délabrement du bâtiment ne pouvait agir de l'intérieur. Les lambris arrachés, les murs à nus, le parquet moisi, tout se révélait à qui prenait la peine de chercher. C'est encore dans ces endroits sordides que Yuki se sentait le mieux, voyant dans l'image de mort le reflet de son devenir en tant que démon. Elle marchait donc des heures et des heures pour se vider la tête là où personne ne venait la voir.

De plus, elle avait observé que sa mémoire humaine se délestait de ses acquis au fur et à mesure. Chaque souvenirs, chaque moment passé de sa vie humaine disparaissait lentement, devenant d'abord flou, puis vague, pour finir par échapper à sa psyché. Elle avait tenté de lutter, mais au final elle préférait mettre par écrit tout ce qui était encore présent dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir au moins tenter de se représenter ce qu'elle avait vécu quand toute pensée non démoniaque aura quitter son cerveau. Elle avait néanmoins un mal de chien à mettre par écrit ses émotions actuelles, ne sachant pas si elle serait encore capable d'en ressentir par la suite. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ressentir un maximum de chose en relation avec ses précédentes expériences histoire de pouvoir emmagasiner au maximum tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Visiblement, la grande majorité des démons présents dans la zone du château, en plus de la mépriser, semblaient lui reprocher sa faiblesse. agacée de toujours devoir s'écarter devant ces crétins prétentieux, elle tenta le destin et persuada le maître d'arme de la laisser participer à l'entraînement. Elle n'espérait pas grand chose, peut être un moyen de se défendre, sans trop y croire cependant. Elle regardait les élèves de l'homme courir en rond autour de la cour du château, elle se joignit à eux par réflexe. Cet entraînement lui rappelais vaguement les cours d'éducation physique du lycée, elle se prêta de bonne grâce au rythme apaisant des foulées de courses. Un à un, les aspirants s'arrêtèrent de courir, et elle se retrouva seule autour du champ d'entraînement. L'instructeur l'observa un temps, puis finit par la rappeler au centre avec les autres. Elle nota au passage l'air totalement stupéfait des jeunes hommes qui la pensaient inférieure à eux physiquement. Elle resta longtemps après le départ des combattants, continuant les tours de terrain malgré les demandes répétées de son père pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans la salle du trône.

Le lendemain elle recommença son petit manège, ses désormais camarade la trouvant sur les pistes de courses avant même le début de l'entraînement. Un respect nouveau s'instaurait entre eux, ils cessèrent de la bousculer, ou tenter de la faire partir, voir même pour certain de parler avec elle pour passer le temps entre deux foulée. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de Drake, un jeune homme descendant des guerriers dragons de l'ancienne garde, il possédait une grande fierté et un cœur droit. Il se prit, non pas d'affection, mais plutôt d'une sorte de devoir protecteur vis à vis de la demoiselle qui bravait tous les interdits pour faire face elle même au danger. Ils lui offrirent de petites attentions, telles que lui apporter ses accessoires d'entraînement, ou porter ses sacs lors des excursions, ce n'était pas une cour à proprement parler, mais ils semblaient vouloir se rapprocher d'elle. Les jours passèrent, elle sentait un semblant de résistance se développer, ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau, et un matin, elle put porter elle même ses affaires, pratiquer la totalité de l'entraînement, prendre une place dans l'univers de la guerre. Et ce même si elle ne pouvait approuver la violence gratuite.

Elle ne possédait pas une force inouïe mais ne se trouvait plus tout en bas de l'échelle des pouvoirs, suffisamment en tout cas pour ne plus avoir à craindre pour sa vie à chaque pas. Elle commis l'imprudence de baisser sa garde, se pensant en relative sécurité au milieu de personnes qui ne lui en voulait pas pour sa vie. Elle tomba dans une embuscade au détour de l'un de ses couloirs en ruine. Une créature de compagnie démoniaque lui sauta à la gorge, tentant de lui lacérer chaque parcelle de peau à portée de griffe. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces sans résultat, elle se sentait perdre du terrain face à la bestiole et se fit blesser au flanc et à la tempe. Elle crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place quand une grande main tira la chose en arrière, loin d'elle. Drake venait de lui sauver la vie, il passa l'animal au fil de la lame comme si il avait affaire à une peluche. Yuki se sentie frustrée au plus haut point par sa propre incompétence, elle avait encore eu besoin de quelqu'un. Elle remercia Drake pour son intervention, puis regagna sa chambre provisoire à grand pas rageur, personne n'osant la charrier pour une fois. Elle balança un oreiller contre le mur, étouffant un hurlement de rage,

La porte des quartiers de la demie princesse demeura territoire proscrit toute la journée, d'un accord tacite entre les serviteurs du château. Même les plus enclins à railler la jeune femme fermèrent soigneusement leur bouche, un démon en colère, même le plus faible des enfers, pouvait se révéler être très dangereux une fois sortit de ses gonds. Ce niveau de dangerosité dépendant de la quantité de pouvoir latent dans le corps et la psyché dudit démon. Yuki passa tout ce temps à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage, cherchant un moyen de se mettre à l'abri, sachant que son chevalier servant ne serait pas toujours là pour la sauver. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour la seule personne qui avait fait preuve d'un semblant d'intérêt pour elle, même si l'attention dont elle était l'objet avait trouvé naissance dans la curiosité d'un homme. Elle finit par sortir de sa chambre et alla manger dans la grande salle avec tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle prit place au milieu des héritiers, elle se sentit comme une étrangère face à une famille. Personne ne la rejetait, mais nul ne l'intégrait non plus, elle était à la périphérie d'un réseau, sans aucune chance d'y entrer seule.

Elle reprit ses entraînement avec d'autant plus d'assiduité qu'elle voulait absolument pouvoir se défendre elle même le cas échéant si elle devait essuyer une autre tentative de meurtre. L'instructeur fut contraint de lui imposer des heures d'entraînement tant elle se tuait à la tâche, quoique le raccourcissement de sa durée de vie dans ce monde n'était pas une possibilité déplaisante du point de vue de la princesse. Elle s'en tînt donc aux même horaires que chaque élève se devait de respecter scrupuleusement. Les options de combats dévoilèrent tous leurs secrets à Yuki qui appris à se servir d'une épée, d'une rapière et d'un bâton ferré. Quand son niveau devînt acceptable, elle consentit à ralentir la cadence et penser à respirer un peu. Elle décida de laisser un peu de repos à son corps, avec l'accord du maître de combat, et prit quelques jours de repos, moyennant quoi elle reprendrait l'entraînement à un rythme normal et moins effréné. Elle salua ses camarades d'entraînement en général, Drake en particulier et prit le chemin du château.

**Chapitre 2.**

Un livre à la main, la princesse s'assit dans le jardin du château, elle n'avait pas lu cinq pages que ses demies sœur lui foncèrent dessus toutes griffes dehors. Elle soupira et attendit l'affrontement, qu'elle savait inéluctable. Elle eut droit en effet à quelques sobriquets inconnu à son esprit et un rappel de ses origines génétiques, après quoi elle reçut l'ordre d'effectuer une corvée comme la dernière des domestiques. Elle refusa, d'abord poliment, son père lui ayant demandé de rester courtoise avec la famille de la branche principale de la lignée. Puis, voyant que cela ne servait à rien elle leur répondit simplement d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était, que ça lui ferait des vacances, tourna les talons et partit s'enfoncer dans le jardin qui ressemblait davantage à un début de forêt qu'à un carré de pelouse entretenu mais cela dissuadait ces garces de la suivre plus avant. Elle trouva une fontaine encore en état de marche, un véritable petit miracle, et reprit sa lecture comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

Elle regarda un instant vers la forêt, ressentant une sorte d'appel, mais quand elle tourna la tête vers l'étendue d'arbre, la sensation fugitive disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour attiser la curiosité de la princesse, qui s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce monde où, malgré le mépris dont elle faisait l'objet, les serviteurs anticipaient le moindre de ses besoins. Elle se promis de faire des recherches sur les intuitions démoniaques puis s replongea dans le livre qu'elle avait tiré du fantôme de bibliothèque. Il s'agissait de l'un des rares rescapés à la dégradation, il s'agissait d'un grimoire d'histoire relatant la vie et les hauts faits de guerre du précèdent roi des enfers, un démon nommé Akira. Ce nom lui envoya une décharge sensorielle le long de la colonne vertébrale, ce nom lui était familier, elle sentait qu'un souvenir lui échappait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Là encore, elle se demanda si une recherche ne serait pas bénéfique pour comprendre les faits. Elle ne rentra au château qu'au moment où elle termina la dernière page d'histoire. Ce démon était sans conteste un très bon roi, sous son règne les enfers étaient prospère, les entités mineures ne souffraient pas du manque permanents, les nobles ne se contentaient pas de vivre une vie de patachon, ils prenaient part aux guerres et étaient de redoutables combattants. Ces faits durèrent jusqu'au moment où Lucifer provoqua un duel entre le roi et lui même, ne supportant pas de ne pas être le chef suprême de la faction où il se trouvait.

En quelques décennies, il parvînt à faire ce que nul autre n'avait accomplit, les enfers perdirent leurs atouts, la verdure disparut, les sols devinrent aride, les fleuves se desséchèrent. Cet endroit qui pouvait rivaliser avec les plus belles terres de la terre ou des instante supérieures prirent l'apparence du purgatoire communément décrit dans tous les mythes. Envolés les espoirs de vivre normalement après le couronnement de son père, il affama et priva ses sujets pour conserver un train de vie que les forces en présence ne pouvaient assumer. Yuki découvrit avec stupeur les tortures réservées à la trahison, infligées à un certain nombre de démons puissant pour l'exemple. Après quoi, personne n'osa s'élever contre lui, ce qui lui permit de satisfaire tous ses caprices. Soupirant après les descriptions des plateaux des hautes terres, des vallées verdoyantes et des montagnes protectrice, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de songer au gâchis dont son père avait fait preuve de par son égoïsme et son incapacité à gérer ce à quoi il avait pourtant aspiré.

Elle partit d'un pas lourd au devant de la salle du trône, elle avait été convoquée le matin même pour une raison inconnue. Son père l'attendait, de même que ses demis frères et sœurs des branches secondaires, tous visiblement aussi perplexes qu'elle. Dans l'attente de révélations de la part de celui qui tenait tous le monde par son bon vouloir. Il se leva de son trône et proclama un grand festin pour ses enfants, les serviteurs apportèrent des dizaines de plats, de boissons, de narcotiques destinés à permettre aux noblaillons de passer de très bons moments au palais. Yuki remarqua qu'à aucun moment, le prix de tout ça et la façon dont ils avaient été amenés n'intéressaient les gens présent présent. Seul comptait le plaisir immédiat, et Lucifer avait bien l'intention d'en profiter avant de révéler le but de la convocation avant d'en avoir pleinement profité. Les princes et princesses étaient donc condamnés à subir la beuverie jusqu'à son terme, à la joie immense des intéressés.

Une fois la plupart des invités hors service, pour ainsi dire, une carte immense apparut sur le mur situé juste derrière le trône. Un plan du château se dessina, chaque pièce, chaque couloir, marqué de l'emblème du possesseur de l'endroit. Car le château, bien que sous l'influence directe du roi, était divisé en petits groupes de pièces formant des appartements privés. Ces assemblages étaient une faveur que Lucifer accordait lorsqu'il lui en prenait la fantaisie. De cette façon il incitait les nobles à tenter de gagner ses faveurs et gardait un ascendant sur ceux qui les avaient déjà. Il fit aligner ses enfants devant lui, et leur demanda de choisir trois pièces du château dans la nouvelle aile. Ces pièces leur appartiendraient totalement sans reprise possible. Étonnés par cet élan de générosité, les sept héritiers s'empressèrent néanmoins d'obéir et de faire le choix demandé. Étant la troisième dans la lignée, Yuki put faire le choix rapidement et obtenir les pièces lees plus éloignées du centre du château, très proches de l'entrée des étages condamnés. Personne ne comprit son choix, pensant qu'elle voulait simplement se tenir éloignée de ceux qui ne la supportait pas.

Il lui fut demandé de choisir un symbole qui la représenterait à l'avenir, ce pouvait être n'importe quoi, exception faites des icônes déjà utilisée par les démons en place. Yuki se décida pour le symbole de son tatouage, cadeau de sa mère pour son quinzième printemps, il représentait un dragon stylisé tribal entouré de flamme noires. Le choix fut rapide, cela étonna Lucifer qui commença à poser des questions, beaucoup de question, trop de question. Heureusement le déluge de point d'interrogation s'interrompit de lui même quand ses demis frères et sœurs choisirent eux aussi, à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Yuki se demanda si cette aide avait été apportée délibérément, un coup d'œil à Newenne la convainquit que oui. Même si elle n'était pas un membre de la famille ils ne la laisseraient pas tomber. Ils avaient tout de même un lien de sang, et, dans ce monde, ce n'était pas rien. Les deux plus jeunes, des jumelles, choisirent de placer leurs quartier juste à côté de ceux de leur aînée, ce qui, étonnamment, la toucha beaucoup.

Ils furent ensuite conduits au devant de l'aile qui serait désormais la leur, pour prendre possession de ce qui deviendrait leur point de chute. Lucifer les enjoignit à pénétrer les territoires pour permettre à la magie inhérente au château de matérialiser les nouveau quartier des enfants royaux. Il y eut bien sur une crise de jalousie des enfants officielles pour obtenir davantage de place pour elles même malgré les regards lourds de reproche de leur père. Lassée de ces querelles de fifilles pourries gâtées, Yuki préféra se retirer chez elle. Elle passa une porte vermoulue s'ouvrit d'elle même devant elle et se transforma en une magnifique porte renforcée du même modèle que celle de l'entrée du château. Yuki entendit distinctement la voix du château résonner dans sa tête, remarquant son insécurité pour avoir besoin d'une telle protection. Yuki ignora la remarque, se concentrant, comme l'avait indiqué Lucifer, pour que la magie autonome puisse créer la vision parfaite de sa représentation mentale.

Un petit vestibule se monta de la même façon que la porte, avec une seconde porte, absolument identique à la première, que la princesse passa également. Cette fois, ce fut un salon qui apparut, large de 6 mètres sur 7, une taille plus que respectable pour une jeune femme qui avait été élevée dans un deux pièce par une mère célibataire. Et dire qu'elle avait encore trois pièces à sa disposition... elle se dirigea vers la droite de la pièce et vit une porte, de taille normale celle ci, s'ouvrir sur un bureau de 5 mètres sur 6, presque aussi grand que la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Satisfaite, elle fit demi-tour, entra dans la salle et fit de même avec le mur du fond elle imagina cette fois sa chambre, qui se matérialisa d'une dimension de 8 mètres sur 9, la plus grande pièce qu'elle n'ai jamais vue. Elle clôt sa création par une salle de bain qui s'ouvrait de la chambre, 3 mètres sur 4. Le style qu'elle avait choisit était simple, utile et fonctionnel, elle pourrait toujours ajouter des éléments de décorations plus tard, seule la bibliothèque était vide pour le moment.

**Chapitre 3.**

Yuki n'avait que peu quitter sa chambre, enfin, si un appartement capable de loger six famille tout en restant respirable. Les murs avaient finis par se recouvrir d'une sorte de lambris magique destiné à isoler l'endroit, un peu comme s'il appartenait à un univers parallèle. Du coup, elle eut envie de faire un tour dans la forêt qui la narguait depuis sa fenêtre. Elle croisa son père sur le chemin qui se mit dans une colère noire quand il apprit ses intentions. Elle ne comprit pas, fit mine d'obéir au roi, puis reprit son chemin vers la forêt. Accessoirement la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vue, elle prit énormément de plaisir à marcher à l'abri des arbres. Elle eut un violent rappel, un mal de crâne plutôt violent la prit quand elle tenta de remettre le souvenir à sa place. C'était surprenant, en tant normal, quand elle essayait de se remémorer quelque chose, elle avait une sensation cotonneuse, pas mal. Prise d'une crise d'hyperactivité, elle se mit à courir au hasard dans la forêt, laissant son corps la guider, malheureusement, elle ne trouva qu'une clairière pleine de plante dont elle avait croisé les dessins dans les quelques livres qui avaient plus ou moins survécus. Elle avait pensé à prendre son sac au cas où, Yuki s'en donna donc à cœur joie dans la cueillette de plante médicinale, aromatique et décorative.

Elle flâna encore quelques temps au soleil puis se décida à regagner ses pénates. Elle allait lever définitivement le camp quand elle remarqua un groupe de cucurbitacées à proximité. Elle ramassa un peu de terre dans le fond de son sac et prit également un plan pour embellir sa fenêtre. La marche lui parût d'autant plus longue qu'elle prit soin de mémoriser le chemin en cas de besoin. Au moins saurait elle où trouver ce dont le château a grand besoin. La jeune fille ne pouvait couper le passage aux cuisines, elle avait entendu la chef de la pièce pester après le manque d'épices et d'aromates à tel point qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir sa commande pour le banquet du lendemain. Et comme les deux héritières autoproclamées d'origine étaient à l'initiative de la fête, nul doute qu'elle réclameraient un châtiment exemplaire si elles n'obtenaient pas satisfaction. Et comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un serviteur serait maltraités pour non respect des ordres donnés, Yuki était plus qu'encline à aider cette pauvre femme. Elle prit donc directement le chemin du sous sol quand elle croisât les deux êtres honnies. Les hystériques passèrent leurs nerfs sur elle puisqu'elle ne pouvaient le faire sur aucun autre, la princesse laissa couler, les ignorer devenait de plus en plus simple, surtout depuis qu'elle avait commencé à réellement rattraper son retard question magie, du coup elle avait le dessus en force brute sur Beth et Lana, fait qui avait été dûment remarqué et enregistré par les demoiselles en question.

Elle poussa la porte des cuisines et tomba nez à nez avec une petite femme replète qui la vie arriver avec un grand sourire. Les cuisines étaient peut être l'endroit le plus chaleureux du château, et pas seulement du point de vue de la température dégagée par le feu de cheminée. Yuki lui rendit du mieux qu'elle put et sortit de son sac tout ce qu'elle avait ramassé au cours de l'après midi. Il y en avait pour des dizaines de pièces d'or, Sharane, la cuisinière, eut les larmes aux yeux quand le butin lui fut offert de bonne grâce. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelques herbes et racines avaient tant de valeur, et ne comprit pas pourquoi cette femme si forte craquait ainsi devant elle. Elle lui proposa son aide pour aller plus vite et rattraper le retard accumulé par l'absence d'ingrédients. Les instructions fusèrent, la cuisine reprit vie, les marmitons effectuèrent des gestes déjà fait des dizaines de fois avant ça. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle pensait, Yuki prit plaisir à faire la cuisine, gâteaux, bonbons, petits plats dans les grands et on recommence. Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour une fois, ce fut une première pour elle mais elle ne s'en plaint pas une seconde. Lorsque l'heure d, u souper fut venu elle prit congé, promettant de revenir aider le lendemain, elle reçut un gros câlin, son premier contact physique depuis son arrivée en fait.

Le repas fut délicieux, mais quelques peu gâché par les piaillements incessants du bout de table royale, table à laquelle Yuki refusait obstinément de prendre place. Ses deux petites sœurs se joignirent à elle, depuis qu'ils avaient prit leur quartier dans l'aile est, elles faisaient tout leur possible pour rester à proximité de leur aînée. Ambre et Moïra étaient deux gamines adorables, aussi Yuki ne trouva rien à dire à ce rapprochement. Au contraire, ces petites lui donnaient une raison de se lever le matin. Elle retourna en cuisine comme promis, au final, le banquet fut prêt à temps, les deux héritières, bien que déçues, ne purent punir personne. Les nobles affluèrent à l'annonces des ripailles prévues durant toute une semaine, et saturèrent les chambres disponibles à tous les étages, y compris dans l'aile des héritiers. Roxane et Isley n'étaient pas ravis, mais ils durent passer outre quand l'ordre direct de les laisser en paix arriva de Lucifer. Ils grommelèrent encore pour la forme puis s'employèrent à ignorer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les intrus. Ce qui, de toute façon, ne dérangeait pas les invités plus que ça, tout accaparés qu'ils étaient par la nourriture à venir. Les enfers connaissaient une période de diète depuis quelques années, seule la table royale regorgeait encore de choses diverses et variées.

Yuki rendit une fois de plus visite à Sharane, la cuisinière avait toujours un potin à raconter, une histoire drôle ou une anecdote à propos d'un fait. Discuter avec elle était non seulement très agréable mais également instructif. Le maître d'arme disait très souvent que pour s'assurer la victoire, il faut connaître ses ennemis sur le bout des doigts. Et là, c'est toute la vie du château qui dévoilait ses pires secrets, on sous estime énormément les domestiques, qui sont pourtant une mine d'information au sujet des nobles qu'ils servent. Ces derniers oubliant constamment leur présence, les voyant au mieux comme des meubles, au pire comme un gaspillage d'air et d'espace. Ce qui transformait les mieux de rendez vous de ces personnes en forum d'échange, se moquant généralement des nobles.

Ce jour là, elle eut droit à une tarte aux fraises, fabriquée à partir des fruits qu'elle avait ramené de sa dernière cueillette dans les bois. L'arôme des fruits était inimitable, rien à voir avec les malheureuses petites choses cultivées en serre près des villages avec un goût de flotte. Enfin bref, ses papilles vivant un véritable festival de sensations, Yuki se concentra sur l'histoire du jour. Apparemment, l'un des invités de l'aile royale en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à son père et sa femme, cherchant visiblement à prouver que non seulement il ne faisaient ça qu'entre époux, mais surtout qu'ils pouvaient avoir plus d'enfant qu'eux s'ils le faisaient suffisamment fort et souvent. La princesse recracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, secouée d'un monstrueux fou rire. Imaginer le roi des enfers manquer de sommeil à cause d'un couple un peu trop enthousiaste était tout simplement trop drôle. Elle mit une bonne demie heure à se remettre, d'ailleurs, ses abdominaux lui faisaient vraiment la gueule. Le rire jusqu'à la crampe d'estomac ne devait pas être courant dans le coin parce que Sharane la regarda médusée, et passablement amusée tout du long. Elle eut même la gentillesse de lui donner un verre d'eau pour l'aider à se calmer. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres faisant quasiment le tour de son visage.

Sharane vit que Yuki commençait à fatiguer après tout le remue ménage de la journée, elle poussa gentiment la princesse dehors pour l'inciter à prendre la direction de son lit. Elle souhaita une très bonne nuit à la jeune fille et, après s'être assurée qu'elle faisait ce qui était bien, elle partit également ce coucher. Yuki se laissa guider le long des couloirs, déserts, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle vit les portes s'ouvrir devant elle comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle savait que ce phénomène ne s'appliquait qu'à elle, car elle avait déjà vu Lana et Beth tenter de pénétrer chez elle, arguant que, étant les héritières, pas un endroit du château ne devrait leur être interdit. Elle se sont vu opposer un silence de bois, en l'occurrence. Elle entra dans le sas, attendit que les portes de l'entrée se ferme, et que celle du salon s'ouvrent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux trois livres qu'elle avait récupéré du grenier, mais se sentit trop fatiguée pour seulement envisager d'en lire un. Elle passa très rapidement vers la salle de bain, prit une douche, enfila sa chemise de nuit et s'écroula de façon très inélégante sur son lit pour dormir du sommeil du juste. Ce qui prit environ trois secondes.

**Chapitre 4. **

le réveil se fit en douceur, pour une fois, l'expérience de la veille semblait avoir fonctionné, étant donné que les murs n'avaient pas hurlé pour la réveiller comme à l'accoutumée. Ce fut donc fraîche et dispose qu'elle se présenta au terrain d'entraînement de maître Silas, sous les regards interrogateurs et, disons le franchement, envieux, de Drake et des garçons. Elle remarqua seulement qu'elle était la seule fille du groupe, probablement parce que les nobles avaient peur de se casser un ongle. C'était méchant, mais très réaliste. Elle courut le temps impartit par le maître sans rechigner, ces exercices faisant désormais partis d'une routine, aucun problème. Elle rattrapa Drake qui se trouvait en tête de file et se maintint à sa hauteur. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais commençaient à apprécier la compagnie que leur apportait l'autre. Comme un tandem, même si ce n'étaient pas toujours au beau fixe entre eux. Divergence d'opinion, pour cause probable de chromosome différencié, les autres garçons ayant étonnamment le même que Drake. Elle ne fut pas plus surprise que ça quand Silas la coupla avec son désormais partenaire d'entraînement attitré. Elle prit donc une lance en bois de noyer pour l'exercice du jour, et se mit en position.

Le garçon feinta à gauche pour frapper à droite, il s'agissait de sa botte favorite, Yuki la connaissait par cœur, cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua la feinte et la porta à son terme en se retournant et en envoyant un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre de la princesse. Elle se retrouva les fesses dans la boue, avec une méchante douleur aux côtes, cependant, elle n'attendit pas de se faire achever. Yuki lui faucha les jambes d'un balayage et se remit debout sans attendre la suite des événements bêtement au sol. La princesse se remit en position de combat et attendit la suite des opérations. Drake se relevât d'un saut et enchaîna avec une série d'attaque rapide qui mirent à mal la défense de la jeune femme, elle tint bon, cependant, et rendit les coups en tenant bon. Le maître d'arme sonna les cinq dernières minutes du combat, Drake redoubla d'ardeur, Yuki sentit qu'elle perdait du terrain et cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle pensa qu'il serait pratique qu'il glisse dans une flaque de boue aqueuse, et c'est ce qui se passa. Elle vit la terre sous les pieds se ramollir jusqu'à devenir presque liquide, elle ne s posa pas de question sur le coup et effectua une poussée vers le haut de son corps, ce qui le mit à terre une fois de plus. Elle lui glissa une extrémité de son bâton sous la gorge et lui sourit tandis que sonnait la cloche de fin du combat.

Elle rentra au château en se demandant comment ce qu'elle souhaitait avait bien pu se réaliser, et ne remarqua que trop tard l'espèce de nuage qui se trouvait tout autour d'elle. Le brouillard la suivait dans tous ses déplacements, et ne semblait pas vouloir se résorber, au contraire, il semblait sans cesse gagner en puissance. Yuki prit peur, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle décida de demander conseil à quelqu'un de plus expérimenter ? Elle prit une impulsion de départ, tourna son corps vers la battisse de pierre et se mit à courir d'une traite vers la salle où trônait son père pour lui demander des explications à ce phénomène inconnu. Elle poussa la porte sans se douter qu'elle trouverait ses frères et sœurs aux prise avec un petit soucis très similaire au sien. Roxane avec des flammes sur la tête, sans toutefois être brûlée de quelque façon que ce soit, Isley provoquait une mini tornade dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, quand à Newenne, elle avait déjà provoqué une fissure dans les fondations du château. Elle entendit son père remercier tous les démons des temps anciens pour le fait que les plus jeunes n'aient rien développé pour le moment. Il allait avoir suffisamment à faire avec quatre élémentaire apprentis. Beth et Lana arrivèrent sur ces faits, elles n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se tramait dans la salle du trône, et devinrent furieuse en apprenant que les bâtards avaient droit à un honneur qui leur avait été refusé lorsqu'elle étaient en age de développer un pouvoir élémentaire.

Las d'avoir à gérer ces deux casse pieds en plus des problèmes d'inondations, de fissuration, de tempête et d'incendie, Lucifer les envoya dans leurs chambres comme on punit deux enfants capricieux lorsqu'ils ne sont pas sages. Elle tentèrent bien de négocier leur place au spectacle mais, pour une fois, le roi demeura intraitable. En même temps, cela faisait des années qu'aucun élémentaire n'avait vu le jour dans la lignée des descendants de Lucifer ou ses proches. Comme si les instances supérieures avaient décidés de punir le roi pour son incompétence. Il vit le signe que l'apparition de quatre de ces êtres dans sa lignée ne pouvait être qu'un signe bénéfique. À aucun moment il ne pensa que ces créatures magiques n'étaient pas les enfants de la reine, mais ceux de ses maîtresses. Les conseillers décidèrent de célébrer la nouvelle par une grande fête, ce qui fut reprit comme un écho par toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce, du moins ceux qui avaient eu le courage de rester malgré le déchaînement des éléments.

Yuki pensa que la première réaction des démons était un grand gaspillage de biens et d'argent, mais vu la joie manifeste que la nouvelle leur apportait, elle laissa volontiers couler. Visiblement, l'apparition de quatre d'entre eux d'un coup était un choc assez inimaginable à encaisser, les pouvoirs ayant tendance à apparaître très rarement et un seul à la fois en règle générale. Les petits problèmes liés au développement des forces magiques fut jugulé par une sorte de bracelet qui fut fixé au poignet des quatre concernés, laissant juste filtrer une faible dose de pouvoir pour les habituer à le manier plus facilement, s'y habituer et le voir comme une part d'eux même. En ce qui concernait Yuki, tout était absolument nouveau donc elle n'avait pas spécialement de difficultés pour s'accoutument à quelque chose de complètement surréaliste. Contrairement, visiblement, à Isley qui passa une bonne partie de la journée à ruminer sur sa nature révélée. La princesse poussa la porte des cuisines et fut happée dans une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle. Fidèle à elle même Sharane prépara un super goûter pour fêter l'événement, et ce petit geste fut plus précieux à Yuki que tout le charivari qui fut fait dans la salle du trône plus tôt, car c'était Lucifer qui avait été félicité, et non ceux qui avait hérité des pouvoirs. Elle récupéra une montagne de bonbons et une part de tarte aux prunes, elle avait dit précédemment à la cuisinière que c'était son fruit préféré, visiblement, ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. La princesse réalisa que la femme était la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour elle. Et aussi que les petites montaient en flèche dans son baromètre affectif.

Ambre et Moïra arrivèrent peu après, lui faisant ce qu'elles appelaient un gros câlin surprise. Le procédé n'était pas déplaisant du tout, et Yuki s'y était vraiment bien accoutumé, elle n'attendait pas impatiemment que ses petites sœurs lui sautent dessus mais elle ne les repoussait pas pour autant. La cuisinière leur offrit une part de tarte et quelques bonbons, offrande qui fut vite engloutie par deux bouche voraces et un appétit conséquent. Elle resta encore un moment à regarder les deux gamines s'empiffrer puis annonça qu'il était temps de se préparer pour la fête du soir. Ils ne pouvaient pas y couper cette fois, ledit banquet étant organisé en leur honneur. Elle regagna sa chambre, laissant aux domestiques concernés le soin de vêtir sa fratrie, puis choisit dans les quelques vêtements qu'elle possédait la robe dite de bal. Personne n'avait jugé utile de lui fournir des atours royaux, aussi se contenta t'elle d'une robe cintrée en velours bleu nuit qui frôlait le sole en retombant le long de ses jambes. Les manches doublée lui assuraient, d'une part une protection contre le froid le long du bras, et d'autre part un élément décoratif pour le dédoublement évasé qui partait des épaules. Une simple ceinture de tissu fin un ton plus clair paraît l'ensemble. Elle chaussa ses bottes et prit la direction, pour la seconde fois de la journée, de la salle du trône où siégeait Lucifer, transformée régulièrement en salle de banquet. Pour le coup, une dizaine de table avaient été installées pour accueillir un maximum de personnes, il était visiblement très important pour le roi de prouver qu'il n'avait pas perdu les faveurs des dieux en exhibant ses nouveaux atouts. Yuki pensa que, si triste que cela puisse paraître, personne n'était suffisamment puissant dans le royaume pour le défier et prendre sa place, la force étant une chose qui s'était perdue depuis bien longtemps. Un à un, les gens affluèrent, se plaçant par ordre d'importance, les nobles prêt du roi en bout de salle et les petites gens au plus prêt des cuisines, mais néanmoins présent dans la salle pour représenter symboliquement le peuple du royaume. Une fois tout ce beau monde installé, ils durent encore subir les discours des personnes les plus influentes avant de pouvoir passer à la partie fête et divertissement. Lucifer gardait un œil sur certaine personne présente dans l'assemblée mais s'amusait également.

**Chapitre 5.**

La réception s'était achevée depuis une semaine, Yuki reçut pourtant une convocation de son père. Elle était attendue dans la salle privée du roi, elle ne se hâta pas précisément vers son père, mais elle en prit néanmoins le chemin. Les murs de l'enceinte même de la partie habitée commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesses, ce qui inquiétait passablement les résidents de la demeure. Même les salles centrales se fissuraient, laissant des courants d'air circuler librement entre les pierres. Jamais le trajet ne lui avait parut si long, elle était transie, la princesse tenta de resserrer son châle autour d'elle, mais continua malgré tout à frissonner. Elle courut sur les derniers mètres pour se mettre à l'abri et passa les portes en sprintant. La salle était légèrement mieux chauffée que le reste du château, mais restait glacial. Le roi, comme à son habitude, siégeait sur son trône, enroulé du mieux qu'il pouvait dans un manteau de fourrure, ce qui, étrangement, lui donnait une apparence lémurienne des plus amusante. Lucifer n'étant pas connu pour sa patience, Yuki jugea préférable de se tenir proche de lui, histoire de pouvoir lui répondre séance tenante dès qu'il lui adressera la parole. La princesse remarqua également que sa femme, la reine, n'était pas présente dans la salle d'audience, ce qui représentait un grave manquement à l'étiquette.

La raison de leur présence leur fut expliquée peu après, quand Newenne arriva la dernière. Très satisfait du développement de leurs pouvoirs, il leur accorda quelques jours de repos. Yuki trouva qu'il accordait beaucoup de vacances, après tout, le royaume avait besoin de main d'œuvre, vu l'état des choses. Sans surprise, chacun des descendant des lignées secondaires refusa de rester inactif durant ce laps de temps. Néanmoins, leur avis fut à peu près aussi utile face à la décision du roi que les fines protections qui étaient censées les protéger du vent... autant dire pas grand chose. Contraint et forcés au repos, ils sortirent, enfin, de cette endroit qui les mettaient mal à l'aise. Yuki partit une fois de plus dans la foret, cet endroit, contrairement à l'autre, lui apportait calme et sérénité. Elle se laissa guider au gré des son instinct, n'oubliant pas de noter où se trouvait les plantes qu'elle trouvait dans ces petites explorations. Sharane appréciait énormément les petites surprises que la princesse ne manquait pas de lui donner à ses retours, elle préparait d'ailleurs des plats délicieux avec ces arômes. La princesse était d'autant plus motivée que les goûter qui l'attendait la calait tant et si bien qu'elle n'était pas obligée de se présenter au repas du soir, en plus de lui apporter une saveur sans pareille. Ce jour là, elle avait déniché un plant de laurier et de coriandre, dont les démons étaient friands.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait certes pas se permettre de disparaître tous les jours dans la forêt sous réserve de se faire coincer par l'un des gardes, quand ils ne dormaient pas à leur poste bien sur. En remontant à sa chambre, Yuki croisa deux piles électrique à pattes, qui lui firent comme à l'habitude un câlin. Elles lui proposèrent de passer le reste de la journée avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers, les deux jeunes démones ayant toujours des idées de divertissements des plus attrayante. Elle les suivit donc dans les dédales de couloirs du château jusqu'à un petit jardin d'intérieur qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'éradication systématique de la verdure dans ce monde. Les jumelles avaient réussi à dégager une petite table ainsi que quelques chaises abandonnées dans un coin dudit jardin, Moïra sortit un jeu de carte et Ambre un paquet que Yuki reconnut comme un panier repas made in Sharane. Elle savait que les petites s'étaient attirés l'affection de la cuisinière, ce qu'elle trouvait attendrissant. Elle avait en effet apprit que cette femme, qui était la personne la plus aimante dans ce palais, ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant, son complémentaire et mari venait de mourir, il aurait gravement insulté l'un des nobles de la cour et avait été exécuté en guise d'excuse sur ordre de Lucifer lui même, la condamnant a ne jamais connaître la maternité. Yuki s'était insurgé de cette décision mais la femme elle même l'avait convaincu de ne pas faire irruption en plein banquet pour réclamer justice.

Le lendemain, la princesse fit ce que personne ne s'attendait à la voir faire. Elle déposa une demande de sortie officielle pour se rendre au village au pied du village. Le roi tenta bien de la convaincre de renoncer à ce projet, mais se résigna vite en voyant l'air buté qu'elle afficha à la simple évocation d'un possible changement de projet. Il lui accorda d'abord un laisser passer d'une journée, mais, à force de harcèlement, obtint un passe permanent pour circuler librement du palais au village. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et décampa ventre à terre vers les cuisines pour obtenir de quoi tenir la journée. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec assez de nourriture pour tenir une semaine, son amie avait été tellement heureuse de la savoir libre de ses mouvements qu'elle avait laissé déborder son enthousiasme. Sur le chemin de la porte principale, elle dû montrer son autorisation plusieurs fois, attendre confirmation tout autant, et pria les gardes rencontrés de faire passer le message pour la suite. Ils rechignèrent bien un peu mais, les ordres d'une princesse arrivaient toujours juste derrière ceux du roi, toute obscure que fusse les origines de sa naissance et l'antipathie que lui vouait la reine. Quand elle passa finalement les portes principales, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé, elle jura et faillit maudit ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond par habitude avant de se rappeler que ses paroles pourraient très bien se retourner contre elle plus tard. Elle devrait se contenter d'un aller retour rapide pour ce jour ci.

Malgré tout, elle apprécia de sentir l'air de l'extérieur, celui là n'avait pas cette sale odeur de renfermé omniprésent dans le château. À bien y repenser, cette foutue odeur la rendait malade, seuls ses appartements avaient été épargnés, et encore, seulement parce qu'elle connaissait l'odeur de l'air pur. Ce secret était le sien, personne n'avait encore pénétré dans son sanctuaire, la folie ambiante n'étant pas encore assez forte pour provoquer la colère d'une élémentaire qui ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait ses pouvoirs. Elle observait l'espèce de muraille qui séparait la forêt du reste du royaume, abasourdie par l'idiotie qui poussait les gens à vouloir détruire ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Dans le cas présent, la peur de rencontrer plus fort, plus malin voire même plus légitime que soi, elle savait que l'ancien roi était emprisonné dans cette foutue étendue verte, elle l'avait lu dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Le roi était persuadé que personne ne sortait des sentiers battus, juste parce qu'il l'avait déconseillé. La princesse avait aussi remarqué qu'à part elle même, cet suggestion avait été pris comme un ordre par les serviteurs comme pour les autres. Quelle déchéance, elle se rappelait vaguement une histoire de mouton sur terre, comme quoi les gens avait tendance à suivre le premier sans se poser de questions. Visiblement, ce fait s'étendait également à ce monde, et elle les plaignaient de tout son cœur, car, privé du libre arbitre et de la conception du soi, la seule différence entre chaque être devient son apparence physique.

Le village apparut enfin, les enfants jouaient sur le bord de la route, regardant de temps en temps passer un marchand où un carrosse en direction de la résidence royale. La princesse avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi les œillères des démons restaient si solidement en place. Il lui suffisait pourtant de remarquer dans quel état de famine se trouvaient les villageois pour comprendre que ceux qui avaient le plus besoin de la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table des banquets aurait une bien plus grande utilité ici. N'ayant plus besoin de tout ce qu'elle avait apporté du château, elle offrit ses vivres aux enfants qui la regardaient désormais avec surprise. Ils prirent peur et s'enfuir, elle ne se démonta pas et attendit simplement qu'ils reviennent d'eux même. Ce qui arriva peu après, la faim les rendant moins prudent. Elle partagea la nourriture de façon équitable entre la dizaine de gamins présent autour d'elle. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir manger quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'il y avait dans le lot des sucreries. Les mères, inquiètes, vinrent à la rencontre du groupe, elles parvinrent à revenir de leur surprise et s'agenouillèrent devant la princesse. Yuki ouvrit de grands yeux et passa les dix minutes qui suivirent à les convaincre de se remettre debout. Elles opposèrent une farouche résistance à l'idée de se relever non pas, comme le croyait la princesse, à cause de son rang, mais parce qu'elle la voyait comme la bienfaitrice de leurs enfants. Elle finit, à force d'acharnement, par les convaincre que la plus grande faveur qu'elles pouvaient lui faire était de lui parlait comme si elle était simplement l'une des leurs. La requête les laissa franchement perplexe, mais elle s'exécutèrent, trop heureuse de pouvoir faire plaisir à leur princesse bienfaitrice.


	4. Chapitres 6 à 10

**Chapitre 6.**

Yuki repartit au village, avec encore davantage de vivre, bien décidée cette fois à visiter le village dans ses moindres recoins. Le sentier désormais familier fut dévalé au pas de course, et, comme la veille, elle donna à manger aux petits qu'elle croisa. L'entrée du village, censé être protégé par une palissade en bois, était en entrée libre. Quelques vestiges de ladite protection subsistait ça et là au gré des caprices des intempéries. Le chef du village avait entendu parler de la précédente visite de la princesse, il s'avança donc à sa rencontre pour la voir de ses propres yeux. Il la salua respectueusement, tout en gardant en tête la requête de la jeune femme, et n'usa donc d'aucun titre devant elle. Elle répondit au salut du vieil homme avec gentillesse et respect, puis accepta l'invitation du chef et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'habitation principale. Elle fut horrifiée de constater que l'état du village était pire encore que celui du château. Ici, pas de fissure, de courant d'air, mais des trous béants dans les murs, laissant les habitants sans protections, sans ressources naturelles pour simplement vivre. Elle regarda attentivement les conditions de vies de chacun, tentant de mémoriser tout ce dont ces gens pouvaient avoir besoin. Elle devait en parler à son père de toute urgence, peut être pourrait il faire quelque chose, si toutefois elle parvenait à lui faire oublier son nombril plus de trois secondes.

Contrairement à tous ceux qui vivaient dans un semblant d'opulence, les paysans ne possédaient rien, à peine quelques guenilles pour se vêtir, et encore, la plupart des homme ne portaient qu'un pantalon. Yuki faillit vomir quand elle réalisa la différence entre ce qui était et ce qui devrait être. Elle partit se promener dans le village en essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire pour aider ces pauvres gens. Ses pas la guidèrent vers un petit autel, enfouit sous la mousse et le lierre. Oh, il n'était pas grand, un mètre de haut, trente centimètres de large, un cristal en son centre. La princesse s'employa à dégager le socle de tout ce qui l'encombrait, une fois fait, elle remarqua les inscriptions qui lui avaient jusque là échappé. C'était un alphabet ancien, elle l'avait déjà vu dans de vieux grimoires mais était incapable de la déchiffrer. Elle était si concentrée sur sa découverte qu'elle n'entendit pas le doyen l'appeler, puis s'approcher pour voir ce qui fascinait tant son invitée au point de l'isoler du monde. Il écarquilla les yeux devant un objet qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir, son grand père lui avait souvent parler des objets de pouvoirs qui étaient autrefois utilisés par de puissants chefs de village pour assurer la prospérité de ces derniers. Il tomba à genoux devant l'autel et se mit à prier avec ferveur.

Yuki n'osa l'interrompre, surprise de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé, puis l'interrogea sur la signification de son recueillement, en prenant garde à ne rien dire d'inconsidéré, ce n'était pas sa culture après tout. Il lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put le rôle de l'objet, mais fut incapable de lui traduire mot à mot les glyphes qui y étaient gravés. Il ne pouvait que lui transmettre les légendes qu'il avait lui même entendu, libre à elle de trier le faux du vrai. Elle fut très intéressée par la partie qui parlait de régénérer le territoire en fonction du pouvoir de celui ou celle qui l'utilise. Elle se plaça à nouveau devant le socle, demandant à l'ancien si elle pouvait rester encore un moment devant le socle, ce qui lui fut accordé sans trop de problème. Désormais libre de son temps, Yuki s'assit en tailleur face à la pierre froide, elle posa sa main sur la pierre froide, attendant une réaction, un signe, quelque chose. Elle perdit toute notion du temps, perdue dans sa contemplation, le cristal attirait son attention comme un aimant. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle pierre, ses reflets irisés blanc et rose pâle avait un effet hypnotique sur son attention, elle se surprit plusieurs fois à tendre la main vers le sommet de l'autel, s'arrêtant juste avant de le toucher. Elle sentait qu'elle était à la périphérie d'une solution, peut être qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour le village, à la cinquième tentative, elle décida tout simplement de laisser faire et posa sa main sur la sphère cristalline. Sa paume entra en contact avec une surface presque liquide, chaude au toucher, et elle sentit une force inconnue tenter de pénétrer sa conscience.

Une entité frôla sa psyché, elle prit peur et tenta de faire marche arrière. La seule chose qui la stoppa dans ses intentions fut le recul de la pensée étrangère, comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer. Intriguée, la princesse refit une tentative, et cette fois ne se refusa pas au contact. Il n'y avait aucune intention de nuire chez l'autre, juste de la curiosité. Personne n'avait touché le cristal depuis des dizaines d'années, l'autel était tombé dans l'oubli, la terre avait été abandonnée à son sort. Yuki finit par comprendre que cette sensation lui provenait directement de la terre qu'elle avait sous les pieds, l'édifice de pierre n'était qu'un intermédiaire entre l'utilisateur et le territoire lui même. Elle s'interrogea sur le comment de la possibilité de communiquer avec un être non définit comme vivant, mais ce fait s'occulta bien vite quand la pensée lui vînt de « nourrir à nouveau ». Elle demanda des explications sur la marche à suivre, et fut rassurée de savoir qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir son esprit et d'accepter d'être un donneur. Le secteur était tellement désespéré qu'il accepterait n'importe qui pour l'instant, mais s'estima heureux de tomber sur un être pur et droit malgré tout. La princesse sentit son énergie la quitter lentement, et constata que l'herbe reverdit autour de l'autel en un cercle qui s'élargissait au fur et a mesure de la ponction. Les effets visibles s'arrêtèrent néanmoins très vite car il s'agissait plus de remettre la base en état que de procéder à des effets de style sur le paysage.

Elle se sentit très faible après ça, mais refusa d'entendre les excuse de l'entité, elle lui promit également de revenir dès qu'elle le pourrait. Une vague de reconnaissance emplit la princesse puis elle sentit le contact de pensée se dissoudre. Elle se rendit compte que le doyen l'observait depuis le village et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. La tête lui tourna quand elle se redressa, mais elle n'eut aucun problème à reprendre sa journée après coup. Lorsqu'elle arriva au village, elle vit immédiatement les changement, les murs étaient de nouveau entier, les routes un peu moins cabossées, les champs un peu plus fertile. L'ancien la regarda les yeux brillants, ne sachant pas comment la remercier, elle échappa de peu à une ovation générale avec beaucoup de diplomatie, réussissant à les convaincre qu'il valait mieux rester discret sur l'activité de l'après midi, ne tenant pas à voir une levée d'impôt supplémentaire due à la prévision d'une meilleure récolte. Le panel impressionnant d'impôt déjà supporté par ces gens étant tel que l'argument fit très vite mouche, le village reconnut sans problème la sagesse de Yuki, qui n'en demandait pas tant. Elle reprit le chemin du château à l'extrême limite de la journée, histoire de regagner assez de forces pour donner le change au repas du soir, espérant mettre son état de fatigue passager sur le compte de son expédition.

Elle tenta de parler à son père du sort des habitants des enfers qui, bien qu'étant des démons, vivaient dans des conditions déplorables. Lucifer fit mine de l'écouter quand elle lui demanda son attention mais reporta son attention sur les nobles qui lui faisaient des ronds de jambes quand elle prononça le mot villageois. La princesse se détourna de la table royale, écœurée par ce manque d'intérêt à ceux qui lui permettaient de vivre. De son point de vue, le haut conseil n'était qu'un ramassis d'impotent avide de flatteries. Ils se préoccupaient plus de l'esthétique de leur tenue que du sort de leur peuple. Elle alla s'asseoir au fin fond de la salle, avec les petites gens, comme si elle pouvait par ce geste renier tout liens avec la royauté. Elle reconnut l'une des femmes du village et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elles engagèrent rapidement la discussion, passant outre le mouvement de recul des paysans qui ne la connaissait pas. Elle entendit son père lui dire que sa place se trouvait à sa table mais fit la sourde oreille, elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée à faire des faux sourires. Elle continua donc à discuter avec Mana, de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles des petits du village. Les autres s'habituèrent rapidement à la petite princesse qui parlait au peuple comme à des égaux, qui s'inquiétait pour eux, une première, et qui riait des blagues de la tablée comme tout à chacun. Elle ne prit pas garde au regard lourd de reproche que toute la lignée noble lançait dans sa direction, ou plutôt elle s'amusait de cette réaction et tentait d'en tirer partie autant qu'elle le pouvait. La fin du repas arriva rapidement, une fois n'est pas coutume, et c'est sans la joie habituelle du terme de la corvée que Yuki regagna ses quartiers, rejointe par ses petites sœurs.

**Chapitre 7.**

Aujourd'hui, Yuki avait prévenu le doyen qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer par le village, elle devait aller en forêt, non, elle voulait aller en forêt, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds et elle ressentait une tension plus grande chaque jour. Surtout qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre après le savon mémorable que lui avait passé le roi pour lui avoir fait perdre la face, plus que jamais elle voulait s'éloigner du palais. Les couloirs froids se succédèrent rapidement, elles avait repéré quelques raccourcis pour lui permettre de sortir plus vite et plus discrètement. Elle entra dans l'espace vert avec un sentiment de soulagement indescriptible, son sac sur le dos, elle attendait un signe de rejet de la forêt mais rien ne troubla la quiétude du lieu. Une légère brise soufflait, rafraîchissant l'atmosphère sous les feuillages. Yuki rit trois secondes de la bêtise du fait de considérer la forêt comme vivante mais se reprit bien vite en se rappelant que la terre elle même était entrée en contact avec elle. Elle prit sur elle malgré le ridicule de la situation, et salua la forêt. Avec une certaine surprise, elle vit les branches qui jonchaient le sentier s'écartaient sur son chemin. Elle y vit le signe que ses activités forestières ne gênaient pas les forces en présence. Son moral remonta en flèche quand elle comprit qu'elle était libre de venir se promener au sein de l'immensité verte au gré de ses plaisirs.

Une fois les sentiers dégagés, Yuki se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un tout petit aperçut de ce que la forêt avait à offrir. Elle prit l'un des chemins au hasard et se mit à vagabonder de ci de là. Elle continua tout droit un certain temps, non par fainéantise, mais parce que le sentier était le plus large de tous, visiblement, celui là avait été emprunté plus souvent que les autres. Elle voulait rencontrer les peuples de la forêt, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer trop profondément sous peine de ne pas être à l'heure pour le foutu repas du soir. Son attention fut fortement attirée par un point blanc qui semblait passer d'un côté à l'autre du chemin, à une vitesse monstrueuse. La princesse envoya balader toute raison et se mit à courir derrière la forme quasiment fluorescente avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant de trois ans courant après un papillon. Ce petit jeu dura bien une heure, temps au bout duquel Yuki se retrouva lessivée et s'écroula dans une clairière bien fournie en herbe. Elle rigolait toute seule, à bout de souffle, mais s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Elle en était encore à respirer pour se calmer quand elle sentit un poids sur son estomac, puis deux. Elle leva doucement la tête et vit deux adorable boules de poils qui prenaient visiblement son ventre pour un trampoline. Ils avaient l'air de tellement s'amuser qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de les en empêcher. Elle reposa la tête au sol et choisit de se reposer encore un peu.

Elle entendit des rires, mais, comme elle était seule, elle crut avoir rêvé. Cependant, au bout de trois hallucinations, elle du se résoudre à admettre que deux enfants jouaient à proximité. Elle se releva en position assise, faisant descendre les deux petits renards de leur air de jeu. Les rires s'interrompirent, Yuki ne comprenait pas, cela arriva plutôt vite quand elle entendit une voix faire remarquer qu'il était plus amusant de jouer quand elle était allongée. Elle se tourna vers le renard le plus proche d'elle avec de grands yeux, regard qui lui fut rendu par l'animal. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à être compris par elle. Une question stupide trottait dans la tête de la princesse, elle se lança un peu hésitante.

«-Tu me comprend ?

-Oui.

- Et, c'est pas normal ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Précise.

- Rare sont ceux qui communiquent encore avec nous, ou la terre.

- Génial, je suis encore plus bizarre que ce que je croyais... »

Le plus âgé des deux lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes de réflexions, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quelque chose à perdre. Elle se retrouva devant sept Kitsune, dénomination exacte de l'espèce de renard qu'elle venait de rencontrer, et accessoirement un en particulier, qui semblait trouver que son épaule était l'endroit le plus confortable du monde. Il lui tenait chaud juste ce qu'il fallait, et au bout d'une heure elle ne prêtait même plus attention au poids supplémentaire sur son épaule. Elle discuta encore quelques temps avec les parents Kitsune, puis se prépara à partir pour rejoindre ses quartiers au château. Elle se leva sans y prêter attention, puis entama son chemin, la voix de la mère l'arrêta net, elle avait complètement oublié le petit renard sur son épaule. Le problème vînt du fait qu'il refusa catégoriquement de descendre, son père cria, la mère pleura, mais le petit tînt bon. Yuki apprit que ce Kitsune s'appelait Rai, cela signifiait éclair, et aussi qu'il était la boule de lumière qui avait attiré son attention en début de journée. Après encore quelques temps de discussion, il apparut que Rai eu gain de cause puisque sa famille lui souhaita bonne chance dans le « monde des bipèdes ». La princesse était ravie, ce petit compagnon était très drôle, affectueux, et plein de vitalité.

Elle venait à peine de rentrée dans le château qu'elle croisa Beth, cette dernière s'apprêtait comme à l'accoutumée à sortir des insultes très originales quand elle aperçut l'animal sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ni une, ni deux, elle exigea qu'on lui remette le Kitsune, du fait de sa pureté dans la lignée royale, et tendit même la main avec la présomption d'immunité de par son statut. Elle en fut quitte pour une jolie marque de dents de la part d'un petit animal qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la tentative de délogement de la part de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas apprécier. Beth tenta une manœuvre physique... un embryon de manœuvre physique... elle tenta un crochet qui non seulement la fit tomber mais lui donna l'air le plus ridicule qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur un démon. À savoir, étalée de presque tout son long, fesses en l'air et le nez dans la poussière. Yuki ne put retenir un gigantesque éclat de rire devant le cocasse de la situation. Elle se releva avec toute la dignité qui lui restait et se précipita dans les jupons de sa mère, qui fit à son tour une scène à son mari en le priant très fortement d'accéder à la requête selon elle plus que fondée de sa fille aînée. Le roi fit donc mander Yuki séance tenante sous les remarques pressante de sa reine.

Quand la princesse passa la porte de la salle du trône, elle avait déjà une bonne idée de ce qui allait se dire. Le Yoko n'était pas descendu de son épaule depuis qu'il y était monté, mais la surprise que Yuki lut sur les traits de son père valait bien le déplacement dans le froid. Il la toisa pendant quelques secondes puis attaqua pour une fois sans préambule.

« - Où as tu trouvé cet animal ?

- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé.

- Donne le à ta sœur.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Ce n'était pas une requête.

- Tu préfère qu'elle le mette en cage ?

- Il n'est pas en cage là.

- Mais il ne m'a pas mordue, moi.

- Il aura eu peur.

- Il retournera dans la forêt.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Il me le hurle dans l'oreille depuis tout à l'heure.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- Je n'en dis pas.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Très.

- … Garde le.

**Chapitre 8.**

L'altercation s'était close par le jugement du roi lui même, mais la princesse vit dans les yeux de sa demi sœur que cette histoire était loin d'être finie. De mémoire démoniaque, c'était la première fois que l'un des caprices royaux n'était pas exaucé sur le champ. La princesse fit part de ses doutes à son père qui, pour une fois, n'essaya même pas de nier cet état de fait. Elle demanda la mise en place d'une mesure de protection autour des personnes qui gravitaient dans son entourage direct. Le roi la prévînt que s'il initiait cette procédure, elle ne pourrait jamais plus faire machine arrière, elle serait à jamais incluse dans l'engrenage de la guerre des pouvoirs qu'elle tentait d'éviter depuis son arrivée. Yuki ne réfléchit qu'une seconde avant d'accepter, elle devait protéger son nouvel ami, quelles que soient les conséquences pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas juste faire marche arrière, n'étant plus la seule en cause. Elle accepta donc l'offre de Lucifer, attendant des explications sur la procédure en question. De ce qu'elle comprit, il s'agissait de créer son propre territoire, une zone exclusivement régentée par ses soins, pour lequel elle pourrait être amenée à se battre. Une fois sur d'avoir reçut TOUTES les consignes, les démons étant connus pour la parcimonie avec laquelle ils partageaient les informations utiles, considérant souvent les protocoles et discussions comme une perte de temps.

Il lui tendit une petite sphère, encore une, il semblait à la jeune femme que les démons adoraient les petits ustensiles tout petit tout rond et pleins de couleurs. Elle l'attrapa sans réfléchir... et se brûla les doigts, néanmoins, elle ne lâcha pas sa prise, le tatouage qu'elle portait la fit souffrir également, vive les joies de la douleur. C'est toujours reculer pour mieux sauter avec eux, elle prit donc son mal en patience, et se résigna à sentir le feu se propager le long de sa moelle épinière, lui léchant le derme avec les même propriété que l'acide, tout en gardant intacte la peau qui se consumait. Une série de lignes se dessina peu à peu sur son corps, des arabesques, des angles, formant un motif complexe, mais que la princesse trouva très joli à regarder. Lorsque ce fut finit, la moitié de son corps semblait couvert de noir tant il y avait de relief sur elle. Lucifer la regarda avec satisfaction, elle avait passé l'épreuve sans laisser échapper un cri. Il la testait encore et encore, cherchant la faille pour mieux l'amener où il le désirait. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à jouer les anguilles mais présentement, elle venait de faire tomber un sacré pan de protection là. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Beth tenter de capturer Rai d'un sort d'entrave, pensant que cela passerais inaperçu dans le feu de l'action, un éclair partit directement dans sa direction, et l'envoya directement dans le mur. La sphère retombe, inerte dans la main du roi.

Déçut de ce comportement qui le mettait dans une situation périlleuse, Lucifer décida pour l'exemple d'asséner la première punition de son existence à sa fille. La stupéfaction de toutes la curie démoniaque atteint son paroxysme, les nobles spéculèrent sur la nature et la durée de cette punition, n'y voyant qu'une démonstration de façade, et retombèrent sur les fesses quand les portes du purgatoires apparurent. Beth n'y croyait visiblement pas non plus car elle regarda son père avec un grand sourire, lui disant qu'elle « avait bien compris la leçon maintenant papa, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller jusque là ». Lucifer, sans même prendre le temps de s'expliquer, l'envoya à travers la porte d'un revers magistral. Yuki eut le temps de voir surprise, colère et douleur sur le visage de celle qu'elle rêvait de tuer un peu plus douloureusement chaque nuit. La punition serait appliquée, comme l'avait décidé le roi, il dit lui même qu'une gamine n'avait aucunement part aux décisions des instances supérieures. Satisfait de son raisonnement, il mit fin aux incessants murmures qui lui collait une sacré migraine. L'assemblée fit silence séance tenante, la petite démonstration de leur roi avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire regagner une partie du respect qui lui était dû et qu'il avait si bien su perdre au fil des années. Il fit signe à Yuki de la précéder, il voulait probablement achever la cérémonie, mais la seconde partie du rituel se faisait en privé et n'était connu que des membres de la famille royales, seuls représentants des enfers possédant droit de créer et diriger un territoire.

Ils ne sortirent pas par la porte courante mais empruntèrent une ouverture dissimulée par le trône lui même, qui descendait dans le sol par un escalier en colimaçon. La température chutait ce qu'il semblait à Yuki d'un degré par marche, elle vit très vite de la buée sortir de sa bouche et se condenser devant elle. Elle décida qu'elle s'en inquiéterait quand elle cracherait de la neige. Elle dénombra mille sept cent quatre vingt treize marche, oui, elle s'ennuyait à ce point là. Son nez menaçait gentiment de tomber en morceau quand la température remonta tout à coup à un niveau acceptable, créant une bourrasque d'air chaud qui brûla presque le visage de la princesse. Il y avait une autre chose que les démons adoraient, en plus des sphères, c'était les portes... et il y en avait une juste à côté de la jeune femme à ce moment là. Plus grande encore que celle de l'entrée du château, elle devait faire dans les six mètres de haut, ce qui était quelque peu démesuré. Elle ne comprit les raisons de cette taille qu'en découvrant la taille de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière. La grotte faisait une centaine de mètres de diamètre pour une hauteur de plafond de quinze ou vingt. Les murs bleu sombre renvoyait des reflets azurs sur leur pendant, le sol et le plafond, donnant le mal de mer à la jeune princesse. Son père la laissa quelques instants aux prises avec la nouveauté de son environnement, attendant que l'effet de nausée dont il la savait atteinte s'estompe complètement. Il lui fit signe, une fois certain que ce soit fait, de s'avancer vers le centre de la place.

Un socle très semblable à celui du village se dressait au centre de la pièce, sauf que celui là n'était pas enfoui sous une montagne de verdure. L'inscription était également différente, celui ci étant prévu pour donner de l'énergie, pas en recevoir. Il avait également pour fonction de certifier l'autorisation de territoire aux aspirants dirigeants, dans le cas présent, une confirmation de la demande, un espace pouvant être attribué automatiquement dans le cas d'une guerre, d'un duel ou d'une succession si l'héritier était assez fort. La princesse devait donc obtenir l'approbation de la (ô surprise) sphère ocre qui se dressait sur le socle. Elle ne devait en aucun cas laisser entendre à son père qu'elle connaissait déjà l'existence de telles constructions et encore moins qu'elle savait s'en servir. Elle feignit la surprise, regardant le roi avec sa meilleur imitation de Lana, il sourit avec indulgence et lui dit de simplement poser la main sur l'objet. Elle avança à pas mesuré vers l'orbe jaune et tendit la main, marquant volontairement une hésitation juste avant de la toucher pour montrer sa méfiance devant l'inconnu. Sa main entra en contact, non pas avec une sensation d'eau mais avec ce qui ressemblait à de la glace. Pendant longtemps elle chercha le contact du même genre d'entité que pour le village, sans y parvenir. Elle regarda dans la direction de Lucifer mais il lui fit signe qu'elle devait régler le problème seule, de façon à faire ses preuves.

Le contact fut très brutal, un peu comme une invasion, la sensation changea sous ses doigts, retrouvant la sensation liquide désormais familière. Son esprit fut pénétré par une autre forme spirituelle que la fois précédente, cette dernière étant moins agressive que la présente. Elle tâcha de s'ouvrir du mieux qu'elle pu sans renâcler devant l'impression d'être passée à la moulinette. Une voix tonna, la priant de s'identifier, ce à quoi elle répondit. Il lui fut ensuite réclamé de préciser le motif de sa venue, elle le précisa. La remarque désobligeante qui suivit fut la célèbre goutte d'eau, elle signifia à l'entité ce qu'elle pensait de ses méthodes, de son comportement et de ses manières. Elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait demandé à personne la joie suprême de devenir un démon, pas non plus à devoir réclamer un territoire pour protéger les rares personnes qui l'appréciait de la jalousie de ses demis sœur et finit par la honte de devoir rester passive devant l'affligeant spectacle de la décadence des nobles de la curie. Elle en avait définitivement ras le bol et était à deux doigts de provoquer une entité immatérielle en duel pour en finir. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle était réellement à bout de nerfs. Étrangement, cette idée sembla rasséréner sa visiteuse car la pression dans sa tête diminua de façon significative après ça. Le fait de savoir que quelqu'un voulait faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était encore qu'une idée, n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, et qu'on tienne tête à l'orbe ancestrale était une première. Cet état de fait fut donc le facteur déclencheur concernant l'approbation concernant l'accord de gestion. Yuki avait officiellement ses propres terres dès à présent. Elle reçut également un apport d'énergie qui libéra quelque chose en elle, déchirant le voile qui l'empêchait de contrôler totalement ses pouvoirs.

**Chapitre 9.**

Elle retrouva son père à l'extérieur de la salle, il ne dit pas un mot, ce qui n'était pas surprenant compte tenu de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu, Yuki réalisa qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment jusque là, et que la validation l'avait vraiment surpris. D'humeur expansive, il finit néanmoins par lui préciser qu'elle était la première depuis son accession au trône à réveiller cette saleté d'objet magique. Et il restait persuadé qu'il l'avait contacté uniquement parce qu'il venait de battre l'ancien régent, et donc était imprégné de son pouvoir. Après ça, la communication avait été coupé et le château avait commencé à tomber en ruine. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle aucune magie ne circulait plus dans l'édifice, un comble pour le centre des pouvoirs des terres, mais la princesse ne parla pas pour autant de ses découvertes quand à la possibilité de régénérer complètement les lieux. Elle remonta doucement les marches, parce que descendre était une chose, monter, c'était une autre paire de manche... elle fit trois pauses et arriva au niveau du trône sur les genoux, mais mit un point d'honneur à n'en rien montrer, son père avait choisit de déployer ses ailes, lui signifiant qu'il l'attendait en haut. Elle passa devant lui la tête haute, sans expressions sur son visage et repris sa place dans l'alignement des héritiers, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'elle assistait à une banale réunion.

Elle apprit que les couloirs directement liés à ses quartiers lui appartenaient désormais, n'ayant dans son périmètres que ceux des jumelles, ces dernières ayant un autre accès. Elle sentit un sort la frôler, mais ne sus de laquelle de ses demies sœurs il provenait, les deux prenant grand soin d'étudier la tapisserie qui se trouvait juste en face d'elles. La reine se leva d'un geste brusque, dans l'intention manifeste de quitter la pièce, mais un regard de son mari la fit rasseoir sur le champs. Elle lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu tuer quelqu'un sur place si elle avait eu un réel pouvoir, tout le monde savait que la reine n'était qu'un objet décoratif et un incubateur pour le roi, il n'en avait jamais fait mystère, préférant de loin les femmes exotiques avec lesquelles il avait des liaisons courtes, mais récurrentes. Elle prenait visiblement mal qu'il commence à exercer son autorité alors qu'elle avait prit l'habitude d'être libre de ses mouvements. Ce constat électrisa l'air plus sûrement que la punition surprise de l'altercation qui avait précédée. Yuki se demanda si son père ne le faisait pas exprès pour pousser les rebelles à se manifester, histoire de délier l'opposition qui se faisait plus prononcée à chaque session d'étude de l'avenir des enfers. Visiblement, l'état des lieux n'avait pas échapper à certain, la princesse était soulagée de voir que les œillères n'étaient point une généralité. Restait à savoir si ces gens pourraient faire mieux, le royaume ayant besoin d'un puissant leader, si le remplaçant désigné ne se trouvait être qu'un homme de paille, la jeune femme donnait dix ans maximum à la terre pour mourir définitivement, et quinze aux démons pour disparaître.

Yuki récupéra Moïra et Ambre pour leur proposer une ballade et un goûter sur le retour, ce qui souleva un hurlement de joie de la part des deux petites, et Newenne, qui se trouvait juste à côté, demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à elles. La demande surpris tout le monde mais fut acceptée avec joie, c'était bien la première fois que l'un des enfants s'approchait spontanément de la nouvelle, celle qui venait du monde des humains. Elle partirent dans les jardins ou ce qui en tenaient lieu, et se cachèrent à l'endroit que la jeune femme avait découvert la première fois qu'elle s'y était réfugiée. Elles passèrent quelques heures à discuter de tout et de rien quand l'appel du ventre se fit sentir, les jumelles les tannèrent jusqu'à les convaincre de lever le camp pour la cuisine. Sharane les accueillit avec son éternel sourire doux, et leur servit du chocolat chaud avec des petits biscuits à la cannelle. Si le roi avait été là, il aurait soutenu que le plat n'était pas assez raffiné pour des princesses, mais Yuki pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Après restauration, chacune d'entre elles regagna ses appartements pour pouvoir se reposer un peu avant le dîner, où Lucifer ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention de ses invités sur le réveil miraculeux de la chambre des pouvoirs. Ce fait était pour lui une aubaine qui lui permettrait certainement d'asseoir son pouvoir pour quelques temps encore.

Elle n'avait pas ressentit de changements jusque là, mais elle ne pouvait passer à côté de ça. Elle ressentit une connexion profonde avec quelque chose quand elle mit un pied sur la démarcation qui séparait son domaine du reste du château. Comme si les pierres sous sa chaussure n'attendait qu'un ordre d'elle pour changer de place, l'impression était franchement perturbante, mais pas négative. Elle devrait juste faire très attention à ne rien souhaiter de drastique sur son territoire, faute de quoi elle aurait très certainement de jolies surprises. Les murs avaient beaucoup changés, oubliés les accrocs, disparues les brèches, comblés les creux du sol, le passage était aussi fier qu'au jour de sa construction, la sensation nouvelle ne venait pas, comme l'avait cru Yuki, de la nouveauté du territoire, mais des veines de magie pure qui courraient dans les murs. Elle constata que même hors de sa zone, le château bénéficiait également de l'apport, la magie ne pouvant circuler totalement en vase clos sous peine d'implosion de la structure en cas de surplus. Il y avait également un dragon stylisé tous les quinze mètres sur les murs, de même que sur le sol et le plafond, la jeune femme trouvait cela un peu prétentieux mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de toute façon.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas couper à LA tables des m'as tu vu, aussi s'efforça t'elle de se vêtir le plus discrètement possible afin d'atténuer quelque peu les effets néfastes de la tablée sur ses délires paranoïaques. Elle arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et, comme prévu, fut placée directement à la place honnie, directement à gauche de son père, place habituelle de Beth, présentement punie au purgatoire. Le premier conseiller du roi la fusillait du regard, profondément vexé de se faire souffler la place par une bâtarde qu'il méprise au plus haut point. Lucifer ne tînt compte d'aucune suggestions plus ou moins voilées pour rendre une place plus juste à sa fille, tenant à démontrer qu'il soutenait cette dernière. La rumeur de l'approbation de la jeune princesse s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, approuvée ou non, mais indéniablement véridique, pour une fois. Yuki mangea le plus rapidement possible, pressée de quitter le plus rapidement possible cette salle de torture. Son père devina ses intentions et tenta de la maintenir à sa place à l'aide d'un sort d'entrave mais ne put que l'agacer, il ne pouvait utiliser cette magie qu'en se concentrant sur sa cible, or un roi était sollicité plus souvent qu'à son tour, surtout lors d'un banquet, il ne put donc la maintenir que quelques minutes assise, après quoi elle prit la poudre d'escampette en quatrième vitesse. Elle ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois hors d'atteinte et certaine que personne de pourrait l'interrompre avant qu'elle soit à l'abri derrière sa muraille.

Elle fut rejointe par Rai une fois chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit, elle était épuisée, pourtant le sommeil ne la trouva pas, il la fuit même, la condamnant à se retourner dans son lit encore et encore en attendant le point de non retour dans l'épuisement. Elle s'amusa à décorer son plafond d'une multitude d'étoiles scintillantes par pure fantaisie, pour s'amuser, passer le temps. À ses côtés, Rai ronronnait doucement, n'ayant pas besoin de sommeil dans l'immédiat et préférant tenir compagnie à son amie. Elle sentit son corps s'engourdir doucement et, décidant de ne pas laisser passer sa chance, s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Elle s'endormit doucement bercée par une mélopée animale, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres dans le même temps qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Le soleil la réveilla doucement de très bonne heure, elle regretta beaucoup que le château ne soit pas pourvut de bolet, sans se rendre compte que deux grands panneaux de bois apparurent sur chacune des deux fenêtres de sa chambre. Elle se rendormit aussi sec, ne rouvrant les yeux qu'à midi passé. Le repas ayant déjà commencé, elle dirigea ses pas directement vers les cuisines, où elle s'assit comme n'importe laquelle des serviteurs du roi, Sharane lui servit un repas plus nourrissant qu'esthétique, qui fut apprécié à sa juste valeur. Elle discuta encore un peu avec son amie et prit congé, se rendant dans ses quartiers pour y passer un après midi reposant, loin du bruit qui la faisait devenir folle depuis quelques jours, se posa dans ce qu'elle avait désigné comme son fauteuil préféré et ouvrit un énorme livre d'histoire, visiblement la section la plus épargnée de l'ancienne bibliothèque. Elle ne ressortit que pour aller chercher un en cas pour le soir même.

**Chapitre 10.**

Il y avait encore un endroit où la princesse n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds, la cave, elle s'était dit que si le bâtiment était déjà en si mauvais état, la pièce généralement la moins entretenue devait être cataclysmique. Elle descendit les marches une à une, testant la solidité du sol au coup par coup, et ne s'arrêta pas une fois en bas. Pas de chambre de tortures, d'oubliettes ou de cachot, elle trouva des malles, pleines de papier, de vêtements, d'objet qui avait l'air de dater d'il y a très longtemps. Comme si les propriétaires de ces objets avaient tout simplement disparut de la surface du territoire et que leurs affaires avaient été remisée à la cave. Elle y trouva des miroirs qui lui tapèrent dans l'œil, elle les remonta dans ses appartements dans le but ouvert de les remettre en état, étonnamment, personne ne lui mit de bâton dans les roues. Elle les déposa sur la table qui se trouvait juste au centre de son salon privé, il y en avait trois en tout, du même artisan mais présentant tout de même des différences. L'un était blanc nacré, avec un cadre de branche fines entremêlées, le second irisé avec un cadre en bois poli peint et gravé, le dernier était argenté et rappelait les remous de la mer sur une plage. Deux des miroirs étaient brisés, mais rien d'irréparable, le troisième simplement descellé.

Elle avait appris de l'un des villageois un petit sortilège de réparations qui éliminait les imperfections d'une surface lisse, mais il fallait d'abord jouer au puzzle, en espérant avoir récupéré toutes les pièces, faute de quoi elle en serait quitte pour une chasse au trésor chez les araignées. Elle s'attaque à la tache directement, préférant se rendre compte par elle même des pièces manquantes, plutôt que de prendre sur le temps de quelque un qui avait certainement autre chose à faire de ses journées. Par un coup de chance, il ne manquait qu'un éclat dans l'un des coins du nacré, caché par une petite branche. Elle lança son sort, tâtonnant un peu mais obtenant un résultat satisfaisant au bout de quelques minutes. Restait à demander à son père la permission de les garder chez elle, la présence d'artefact de la précédente génération étant souvent crainte, ne fonctionnant plus que par intermittence, puis plus du tout. La plupart des nobles y avait vu le signe de la dégénérescence de la faction ancienne, pourtant ils n'avaient jamais atteint à nouveau ce niveau de puissance. Elle ne parla que de simple objets décoratifs par soucis de prudence, passant également sur l'endroit exact où elle les avait trouvé bien sur. Très peu intéressé par une histoire de décoration d'intérieur, il donna son accord en congédiant sa fille. Elle lui soutira aussi le droit de se passer de ladite autorisation pour ses prochaines trouvailles.

Yuki mit une bonne heure à placer ces ornements de la meilleure façon possible, puis satisfaite du résultat, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil pour lire une autre partie de son histoire, ou plutôt de celle de son pays. Elle sentit Rai se glisser sur son épaule et frotter son museau contre sa joue, le petit renard se faisait de plus en plus câlin ces derniers temps, cherchant à attirer son attention pour des caresses. Elle posa son livre et attira sa boule de poil dans ses bras, c'était la position qu'il préférait avec son perchoir sur son épaule. La princesse commença par lui grattouiller le collier, puis elle remonta juste derrière les oreilles pour finir sur la gorge, juste sous la gueule. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de son amie et attendit, émettant cette vibration de contentement. Il resta immobile quelques temps puis releva la tête, voulant visiblement aborder un sujet mais ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Elle s'amusa de la gêne du Yoko puis eut pitié de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. Il la regarda trois seconde et lança de but en blanc qu'il souhaitait recevoir la marque du territoire de la jeune femme, et être recensé officiellement comme faisant partie de ses gens. Le premier réflexe de Yuki fut de refuser fermement, elle trouvait dégradant de marquer les gens comme du bétail, à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait de proches. À force d'argumentation, le Kitsune parvînt à la convaincre que c'était un mal nécessaire, qu'il ne pouvait se terrer indéfiniment dans les appartements du dragon, il avait besoin de liberté, plus en tout cas que celle qu'il avait à disposition jusque là.

Il précisa qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un reproche, juste un constat. Elle partit donc en quête des informations nécessaires à une dépose sans risque, si elle s'y prenait mal, cela pourrait tuer son ami, et elle voulait à tout prix éviter un tel cas de figure. Elle apprit de l'un des primats du roi qu'il suffisait de concentrer toute sa volonté sur la marque en elle même, de poser la main sur l'endroit récepteur, et de poser. Elle prit Rai sur ses genoux et se concentra de toute ses forces, il voulait que le dragon soit poser sur sa gorge, en bas, l'endroit était délicat. Yuki se concentra tant et si bien qu'elle avait quasiment son dragon imprimé sur les paupières, elle se décida rapidement, posa sa main sur le Kitsune et pensa au transfert. Une lueur rouge apparut sur l'animal puis elle cessa de produire de la lumière. Quand tout fut finit, elle put voir un magnifique dragon tribal ornait le poitrail de Rai, fier comme Artaban d'être le premier à l'avoir. La princesse ne comprenait pas vraiment cette joie, mais tant que son ami était heureux et en sécurité, le reste perdait quelque peu son intérêt, enfin, à son sens en tout cas. Elle lui proposa une petite promenade pour inaugurer son libre passage dans le château, ce qui fut accepté avec un empressement à la limite du comique. Ce fut devancé par un éclair d'argent qu'elle sortit de ses quartiers, ayant du mal à suivre les déplacement de l'animal.

Il faisait n'importe quoi, mais c'était attendrissant, elle courait juste derrière lui pour le garder dans son champ de vision, le perdant parfois quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle doutait de l'efficacité du processus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si sa demie sœur allait vraiment respecter les conditions du jeu... Et ce dernier état de fait n'était pas spécialement rassurant, connaissant l'individu. Elle croisa la femme de son père qui l'ignora superbement et poursuivit sa route comme si le couloir était vide. Sans se formaliser, la princesse continua sa route, bien décidée à profiter des jardins avant la tombée de la nuit, les hautes herbes et l'anarchie de verdure allait formé une fantastique air de jeu pour lui, et elle s'amuserait tout autant à le regarder faire. La nuit de les arrêta pas cette fois, ils manquèrent le dîner, mais le sermon qu'elle ne manquerait pas de recevoir ne lui paraissait pas si terrible en comparaison de la joie qu'elle ressentait présentement. Ce fut le Yoko qui rendit les armes le premier, avouons qu'il était aussi celui qui s'était le plus dépensé jusque là, il reprit sa place privilégiée sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse et direction dodo pour tous les deux, après l'arrêt de rigueur au ravitaillement, Yuki ne doutait pas que Sharane lui avait préparé un en cas pour la nuit. Quelques potins et un câlin plus tard, elle repartit des cuisines avec de quoi tenir trois jours sans mettre un pied hors de sa chambre, il lui faudrait penser à faire ajouter une petite cuisine à ses appartements, histoire de pouvoir au moins ranger et entreposer les denrées alimentaires.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt réalisé, la surface impartie au tout début pour la taille maximale de ses quartiers n'ayant pas été utilisée, la princesse eut la joie de voir se former une porte sur le mur du fond quand elle arriva dans son salon. Curieuse, elle déposa Rai sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers la nouveauté. Modeste, environ trois mètres sur quatre, fonctionnelle et suréquipée, la cuisine parfaite, celle de sa mère. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir de son passé mais cette cuisine semblait gravée dans sa mémoire car son image ne s'estompait pas le moins du monde, elle était heureuse de retrouver un environnement familier. Elle rangea soigneusement ses courses dans les placard correspondant, regarda une dernière fois sa nouvelle acquisition et récupéra le Kitsune pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Son plafond scintillait doucement des étoiles représentait la voie lactée ce soir, elle s'endormit en tentant d'y retrouver les différentes constellations que tout bon astronome se devait de connaître, elle ne devait pas être douée... le lendemain matin, tous deux avait parfaitement récupéré, restait à affronter la colère du roi pour son absence imprévue, elle se devait d'y être présente depuis sa montée en grade, ce qui l'ennuyait franchement. Elle le trouva sans surprise sur sa route, désireux de ne pas la laisser s'éclipser avant de lui avoir bien fait comprendre qu'un tel manquement à ses devoirs rejaillissait immédiatement sur lui et bla bla bla... Yuki ne s'arreta qu'une demie seconde pour lui dire qu'elle se contrefichait de ce que les nobles pensaient d'elle, et que s'il tenait tant à sa réputation il ferait mieux de s'occuper davantage de son royaume !


	5. Chapitres 11 à 15

**Chapitre 11.**

La jeune princesse s'en voulut quelques temps de sa dernière remarque envers son père, enfin, jusqu'au moment où elle apprit de son amie cuisinière la nouvelle de la vague d'impôt en préparation. Sa colère s'enflamma d'un coup contre cette royauté qui n'avait que faire du sort des villageois qui pourraient mourir de faim par leur faute. Elle renonça à l'idée même de raisonner ces idiots et se dirigea vers la vieille bibliothèque pour se détendre, elle devait absolument parvenir à reprendre ses esprits avant de tenter de tuer quelqu'un. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'accéder aux rayonnages du fond, ceux qui parlaient de vieille magie. Elle avait donc près de cinq cents mètres de bois à gravir, redescendre puis remonter. Elle mit quarante minutes à passer trois étagères, elle en avait visiblement pour tout l'après midi. Elle devait faire très attention aux morceau qui dépassaient de ça de là des assemblages branlants vermoulus. Cette espace était sûrement le plus grand rassemblement de savoir à disposition des démons, même si très peu d'entre eux y avaient accès au final.

Yuki passa devant davantage d'histoire, des ouvrages agricoles, des projets d'irrigations, autant d'outils qui pourraient permettre d'améliorer la vie des habitants de ce monde. Tant de savoir gaspillé par manque d'intérêt, c'était rageant, grâce à un sort de miniaturisation, la jeune femme mit dans sa bourse tous les livres qui lui paraissaient utile pour ses projets d'amélioration concernant les cultures démoniaques. Elle poursuivit son périple vers le mur du fond, car, si elle croyait l'index qu'elle avait mis à jour, la toute dernière étagère aurait contenu trois grimoires interdits qui remonteraient au delà même des origines du territoire des enfers, soit la magie de la création d'un monde. Quelle idée de dédaigner une telle puissance, même si la princesse pensait de plus en plus à un oubli volontaire, de son père par exemple, pour asseoir définitivement son autorité. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu que sa faiblesse mettrait à mal un ensemble cohérent et fiable depuis des siècles, car le gigantesque champ de force qui protégeait le royaume s'était effondré quelques semaines seulement après sa prise de pouvoir.

Pestant et maugréant encore et toujours contre la stupidité de son géniteur, elle finit néanmoins par atteindre son but, elle trouva sans problème l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. En effet, le bois qui était censé protéger la puissance des livres sacrés avait une couleur pourpre très rare et très précieuse dans ce monde. Cette cache dans le mur avait bien mieux supporté les affres du temps malgré une sévère détérioration due à l'humidité et à la pluie qui s'infiltrait sans obstacle par les nombreux jours du toit. Elle récupéra précautionneusement deux amas de papier gluant, le troisième échappant à ses efforts de recherches quels qu'ils soient. Elle se résolut donc à repartir vers ses quartiers sans la totalité de ce pourquoi elle était venu, le retour fut aussi pénible que l'allée mais Yuki était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un possible moyen d'améliorer la vie des villageois. Elle ne s'attarda pas aux échardes et aux coupures, impatiente de pouvoir découvrir les secrets de son monde. Elle passa la double porte de ses quartiers plus rouge qu'autre chose, ce qui lui valut une remarque moqueuse de la part de Rai. Décidant de s'accorder le luxe d'une douche, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et plongea sous le jet brûlant, les humains avaient eu une sacré bonne idée quand ils inventèrent la douche, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle sa salle de bains personnelle comprenait une cabine de douche une baignoire et un mini sauna, petit luxe dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Yuki se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse, pressée de passer à l'étude des dix manuscrits qu'elle avait choisit d'emporter avec elle. Elle hésita à se poser sur la table du salon mais eu peur d'abîmer la table de bois massif qui se trouvait là. Elle opta finalement pour le bureau, dont la luminosité était de plus bien plus adaptée au travail minutieux qui l'attendait pour la soirée. Elle plaça les ouvrages sur une table séparée pour leur permettre de sécher plus rapidement. La princesse saisit le premier tas de papier pâteux et décolla doucement la première page. À partir de maintenant, le travail allait devenir minutieux tant pour le décryptage que pour la copie. Elle soupira, regrettant de ne pas avoir la coopération d'un maître scripteur pour lui donner de précieux conseils pour les techniques à utiliser dans ce cas de figure. L'écriture du feuillet était relativement ancien, preuve que l'ancienne méthode avait eu de bons résultats.

Elle prit soin, en premier lieux, de recopier intégralement la page dans la langue originale du livre, puis s'employa à traduire ces premières lignes. Elle avait trouvé un dictionnaire du dialecte utilisé, elle avança rapidement dans sa traduction. Elle acheva la copie et la transcription en dialecte local d'une dizaine de pages avant d'aller directement au lit, morte de fatigue. Elle sentit son ami poilu se lover contre son cou avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ayant oublié de tirer les volets, la lumière du soleil la tira progressivement des bras de Morphée, si tant est qu'un démon puisse rêver de la même façon qu'un humain. Elle ouvrit un œil, constata l'heure puis consentit à ouvrir le second. Elle ne pouvait couper au petit déjeuner aujourd'hui, ne s'étant pas présentée la veille. Un rapide passage sous la douche et une descente dans sa penderie ( restreinte ) plus tard, elle attrapa Rai et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Lucifer l'accueillie avec un hochement de tête satisfait et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa table. Réprimant un soupir, la princesse s'exécuta, elle ne tenait pas à ce que qui que ce soit l'empêche de mettre son projet à exécution, surtout pas ses demies sœurs ou sa belle mère d'ailleurs. Elle signifia son absence pour le reste de la journée et prit la direction des cuisines, où elle espérait bien trouver de quoi se nourrir pour le reste de la journée.

Sharane ne se fit pas prier et lui donna encore une fois une montagne de vivre, bien trop pour une personne seule, mais elle se doutait que la cuisinière savait où partait le surplus, lui donnant chaque fois davantage. Elle fit un bref aller retour au village pour distribuer la nourriture et s'entretînt rapidement avec le doyen. Elle lui exposa ses projets et le moyen dont elle pensait s'y prendre, soulevant plus de question qu'elle n'apportait de réponse pour le moment. Le vieil homme comprit cependant ses intentions et la remercia de son aide, ils la laissèrent donner un peu d'énergie à la stèle antique puis la saluèrent quand elle reprit le chemin du château. Même les jumelles ne parvinrent pas à la convaincre de sortir de ses bouquins pour s'amuser avec elles, mais Yuki ne se laissa pas fléchir. La jeune femme tenait à achever son projet au plus vite, histoire d'accélérer un peu le processus pour ses amis. Elle avait calculé qu'en y passant ses après midi et ses soirée, elle en aurait approximativement pour trois jours à tout traduire. Elle ne quittait ses quartiers que pour manger, et encore, pas tous les repas. Sharane lui faisait parvenir via une servante qui l'appréciait des panier repas pour l'aider à tenir.

Au point final de son livre, dédaignant les autres rescapés désormais sec, elle mit les feuilles pas encore reliées dans un sac, et se dirigea ventre à terre vers le village, n'entendant pas les commentaires qui fusèrent à son propos tout le long de sa traversée du château. Ainsi finit, le manuscrit apportait bien des réponses au chef du village, qui s'enthousiasma face au projet de Yuki. Il promis qu'il ferait parvenir des copies du livre à tous les villages voisin et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la création d'un système efficace d'irrigation à travers tout le royaume. Il pourraient également se reposer sur le réseau déjà existant qu'il leur suffisait de retrouver, la princesse passa son après midi à chercher un tuyau des anciennes canalisations, puis les suivants jusqu'à ce qu'un des habitants trouve une sorte de masse granitique dans la bordure de la forêt avant de s'enfoncer dans la montagne. Personne n'y avait prêté attention, ayant l'habitude de le voir chaque jour, néanmoins sa forme incurvée et son orientation laissait peu de doute quand à sa fonction initiale. Les jeunes du village se relayèrent donc pour déblayer la terre, la mousse et les plantes qui s'accumulaient dans le creux formé par l'outil. Enterré dans le sol, Yuki supposa que cette particularité était due au fait qu'il devait également servir de source d'approvisionnement en eau, cet élément se faisant rare dans la région. Au bout de quelques semaines de travaux, toutes la masse terreuse fut extraite une sorte de vanne fut découverte, entre la montagne et l'outil apparent. Il fallut l'aide de quinze homme pour faire bouger le pilon de pierre, mais ils y parvinrent. Un murmure se fit alors entendre, s'intensifia et se fit presque insupportable jusqu'au moment où le liquide tant attendu jaillit des profondeur de la forêt.

**Chapitre 12.**

Malheureusement, les vacances étaient désormais terminées pour la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu mener son projet à bien mais n'aurait pas craché sur quelques jours de repos véritable... allez expliquer ça au maître d'arme vous. Bon gré mal gré elle se retrouva vite sur le terrain en tenue de sport et prête à subir un entraînement d'enfer, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand elle aperçu le sourire de pure sadisme qui ornait le visage du vieux fou. Il les fit s'aligner deux par deux et les fit mariner sans leur dire ce qu'il allait leur faire. Il tourna quelques temps entre les rangs, les laissant dans une position des plus inconfortables : jambes droites, bras dans le dos, presque comme les militaires du monde des humains. La princesse soutint le regard de l'entraîneur pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier détourne le regard en fait, cette petite victoire surprit Yuki autant qu'elle lui fit plaisir, il n'était pas courant que l'homme refuse un affrontement quel qu'il soit. Elle lui sourit néanmoins, heureuse qu'il lui laisse une véritable chance, pas un simulacre de respect comme ce qui lui était servi depuis sa « renaissance ».

Il finit par cracher le morceau, course à pied, lever de poids, nage, parcours piégé et on recommence. Trois tours. Minimum. Ô joie, bonheur, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Ravalant un soupir elle se prépara au départ, elle avait de la chance dans son malheur, l'officiant lui avait assigné Drake comme coéquipier pour l'exercice, elle n'aurait donc pas à subir un sale type pendant des heures et des heures, au contraire, l'humour du jeune homme était franchement tordant, ça passerais agréablement la partie du parcours pendant laquelle ils aurait encore du souffle. Drake fit un signe de tête à la princesse et ils commencèrent à petites foulées, ils avaient près de dix kilomètres à parcourir mais ce genre de petit crapahutage ne posait pas plus de problème que ça. Ils bavardèrent quelques temps, jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte en fait, là, la princesse commença à sentir arriver les embrouilles. Si elle avait su à quel point elle avait raison peut être aurait elle fait demi tour pour se terrer ventre à terre dans son lit. S'ils avaient dû tenir compte de leur instinct, ils n'auraient pas choisit de devenir des guerriers, ils pénétrèrent donc de concert dans la caverne et se firent happés par un champ de force magique impénétrable portant la signature de l'autre sadique.

Yuki regarda Drake une fraction de seconde avant que les pièges se déclenchent en masse. Des projectiles fusèrent de tous les cotés, ils se séparèrent pour tenter d'optimiser leur défenses en groupe mais se résolurent très vite à se mettre dos à dos pour repousser les petites bestioles qui faisaient partis de la deuxième vague d'entraînement. Elles étaient presque totalement sphérique, pourvues d'écailles avec plein de dents pas très amicales... Yuki fit signe à son ami de continuer à avancer vers l'autre sortie de la grotte, vers la suite du parcours, parce que là, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, douloureuse, certes, mais pas bien méchante. Ils se mirent en branle, avançant en crabe, couvrant toutes les directions à la fois, se protégeant au mieux le visage et le cou, voulant éviter que ces parties sensible soient trop exposées aux dommages. Ils passèrent près de deux heures dans le noir, et se prirent donc un flash mémorable lorsqu'il arrivèrent de nouveau dans la lumière du jour. La jeune femme cligna violemment des yeux, tentant de s'habituer au mieux aux conditions environnementales avant de se refaire attaquer. Drake n'eut pas le même problème, ayant gardé les yeux clos une grande partie du trajet dans la grotte, dont la fin. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un petit lac, soupirant d'avance, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient bon pour une petite baignade avec tout leur équipement sur le dos, ce qui représentait à vue de nez cinq ou six kilomètres d'eau... tout d'un coup, ce petit lac paraissait beaucoup plus grand.

L'eau était froide, presque à température zéro, mais pour eux, ce n'était pas si dérangeant, juste un désagrément de plus dans cette longue journée à peine entamée. Quelques brasses plus tard, il étaient tous les deux immergés dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, tentant d'accéder le plus rapidement possible à l'autre rive histoire de ne pas couler directement au fond avec leur trente kilos d'équipement sur le dos. Cela leur prit une petite hure, la jeune femme montrait des signes de fatigue avant même de toucher le sol lors de la remontée de l'autre de côté. Drake fit bien un mouvement pour aider son amie mais le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait dissuadé un drogué de reprendre un shoot dans sa vie. Il se contenta donc de la surveiller du coin de l'œil sa partenaire histoire qu'elle ne lui claque pas entre les doigts sans prévenir. Ils finirent le parcours au petit trots, sautant les pièges de tout poils et évitant les embuscades au mieux. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant le camp se profiler au bout du chemin mais déchantèrent en apercevant le ring tout juste monté pour l'occasion. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas fini d'en baver, et, se doutant du sort qui leur serait réservé si jamais ils refusaient de se prêter à ce nouveau jeu, ne purent que se résoudre à prendre place dans la file que l'homme leur indiquait d'un mouvement négligent de la main. Se regardant en chien de faïence, les trois équipe se jaugeaient en tentant d'estimer leur chance de victoire.

Ils apprirent que la suite des festivités se dérouleraient en quatre phase de combat se déroulant comme un championnat médiéval. Des duels de force pure, d'adresse et de technique censé démontrer leurs aptitudes pour les tâches de défenses qui leur seraient confiées par la suite. Les duels seraient répartis comme suit, chacun des membres des huit équipes formées par l'entraîneur affronterait son partenaire, puis le vainqueur du combat du vainqueur le plus proche et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un combattant. Yuki comprit vite qu'elle ne ferait pas de vieux os face à Drake qui était sans conteste le meilleur combattant du groupe, mais elle comptait bien en profiter pour gagner un maximum d'expérience au combat et offrir un vrai défi à son ami. Deux paire avaient fini le parcours avant eux, ils durent donc attendre leur tour et observer les combats qui avaient lieu jusqu'au leur. Le premier affrontement dura en tout et pour tout dix sept minutes et trente six secondes, l'un des deux combattants s'était abîme un tendon et n'offrit qu'une faible résistance aux attaques de l'autre combattant. Le second fut plus agréable à regarder et plus instructif également. Les deux garçons avaient réussi à sortir de là sans trop de dommage en longeant le parcours sans tout à fait le faire, ce qui avait hautement agacé le vieil homme. Tout deux avaient hérité d'un supplément d'exercice draconien pour s'être cru plus malin que lui. La princesse était bien contente de ne pas avoir cédé à son impulsion de faiblesse pour faire pareil. Un combat restait jouable, cinq heure d'entraînement beaucoup moins.

Le tour de leur duo arriva enfin, ils se mirent en position d'attaque. L'air soucieux de son vis à vis n'échappa pas à la jeune femme mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ferait abstraction de son état et de son sexe pendant les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit qu'il avait adopté sa meilleure position d'attaque, il avait visiblement cédé à son inquiétude, et plutôt que la ménager, il allait utiliser toutes ses capacités pour la mettre hors jeu aussi vite que possible. Soit, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle se mit en position et attaqua, ou tenta de le faire, non content de la bloquer à peine son mouvement esquissé, lui asséna un violent coup à l'estomac. Elle se plia en deux mais en profita pour lui faucher les jambes. Il tomba et resta à terre environ un dixième de seconde, toutefois il se releva et enchaîna un mouvement rapide qui la frappa successivement à l'estomac au foie et à la gorge. Elle aurait pu encaisser les deux premier mais le troisième lui fit voir des étoiles. Elle mit un genoux à terre, et fit sa dernière erreur, elle se mangea gentiment un coup latéral à la mâchoire, elle vola sur deux bons mètres avant de s'écrouler au pied de l'entraîneur. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et s'amusa de la voir lutter pour se remettre debout. Il proclama la fin du combat, aidant Yuki à se remettre debout, il lui sourit et lui tapota la tête. Venant de n'importe qui donc, elle aurait très mal prit le fait d'être félicitée comme un brave toutou, mais là, il lui disait juste qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de bien, quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Le saluant d'un signe de tête, elle prit la direction du château, déclina la proposition des jumelles concernant une sortie dans les jardins, déboula dans sa chambre et, après avoir fait un gros câlin à Rai, se coucha et sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

**Chapitre 13.**

Elle dormait encore quand elle fut réveillée par de grands coup très discrets portés à sa porte. Grommelant, elle se leva néanmoins pour répondre, des fois que ce soit important, du style d'une super réunion des chefs d'état major ou de la préparation du prochain bal, les deux événements possédant bien sur la même importance. Parfois, ce système lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle ouvrit la porte après avoir s'être assuré que le sas s'était bien fermé derrière elle. Elle se félicita de cette initiative quand elle vit que la servante qui venait lui annoncer une réunion imminente regarder par dessus son épaule pour tenter d'apercevoir les quartiers surnommés l'appartement fantôme. Renvoyant la domestique en lui assurant qu'elle rejoindrait la cession séance dès qu'elle serait prête, elle gagna sa douche et se glissa avec soulagement sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Elle détestait être tirée du lit pour des raisons triviales, elle était raisonnablement convaincue que le but de cette entrevue n'était pas la prochaine soirée de ses demies sœurs, mais elle était incapable d'en déterminer le motif exact. Elle enfila la première tunique qui lui tomba sous la main, coup de bol, il s'agissait du dernier cadeau de son père, un ensemble tunique pantalon bleu et or. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un bon pas vers vers la salle aux courants d'air, s'apercevant que de plus en plus de fissures pouvait être dénombrées dans les allées. De dépit, elle mit un point d'honneur à ne pas voir ces dégradations.

Elle entra et se plaça à l'endroit que lui désigna l'homme qui faisait office de majordome. Elle n'était ni la première ni la dernière arrivée, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à être sortie du lit. Les deux dernières arrivées furent bien sur les héritières du trône, qui entrèrent près de vingt minutes plus tard, la tête haute, un air d'ennui profond bien en évidence sur le visage. Elle finirent par s'asseoir après deux trois soupirs et l'attente d'une dispense qui de toute évidence ne vint pas. Elles finirent par s'asseoir en faisant un maximum de bruit, faisant perdre encore davantage de temps. Ravalant un soupir, le roi finit par leur expliquer que l'heure était venue de passer la première étape de leur initiation vers le pouvoir de grand démons. Là, il avait l'intérêt de tous, les eux brillants de suffisance de Beth et Lana n'échappèrent à personne. Il était évident qu'elle pensait acquérir plus de pouvoir que tous les autres et prendre un ascendant sur la course à l'héritage. Le roi les fit se lever, et passer derrière le trône comme lors de la cérémonie de prise de possession du territoire de Yuki. Elle fut découragée rien qu'en pensant au nombre de marche à descendre puis à remonter, surtout à remonter. Ils mirent plus d'une heure à atteindre la voûte, mais passèrent dans une autre salle, plus petite, non pas à droite mais à gauche de l'escalier, dissimulée dans le mur. Elle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir tous les héritiers mais tout juste. Histoire de changer, un artefact sphérique les attendait au centre de la pièce, un simple globe noire nervuré d'argent, qui semblait luire de puissance.

Lucifer leur indiqua de se placer en cercle autour de l'objet et de tendre la main dans sa direction, le reste se ferait automatiquement. Yuki fut placée de l'autre côté de la pièce, entourée des jumelles, Beth et Lana restant près du roi. Fayote. Ils se placèrent comme indiqué et attendirent. Un flux de magie se tissa entre eux et le globe via leur main, ils furent foudroyés par la vague. Yuki sentit cette énergie la remplir, l'étirer littéralement de l'intérieur, comme si la masse de puissance chercher à augmenter ses réserves. Le tout en restant métaphorique, la princesse avait l'impression d'être un ballon que l'on gonflait pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait tenir avant d'exploser. Les tentacules brûlait les doigt de la princesse et remontait lentement le long de son bras. Si tous les héritiers subissaient le même sort, elle s'inquiéterait très vite pour ses petites sœurs, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de les voir souffrir même si la cause était la survie du royaume. Ces deux petites pestes étaient très attachante... et Yuki avait depuis longtemps renoncé à nier son affection pour elles. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout s'arrête, elle ne sentait plus ses avants bras, ou les sentait trop, question de point de vue.

Elle ouvrit un œil quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, Beth venait de faire connaissance avec l'un des murs de la pièce, visiblement, une fois la capacité maximum atteinte, il n'était plus possible de rester à proximité de l'artefact. Première nouvelle, elle vit son père esquisser un signe d'agacement en la voyant déjà hors course, il devait s'attendre à mieux, même de sa part. Se concentrant sur un point au delà de la tête de l'un de ses frères, la jeune femme sentit refluer un peu la sensation de brûlure sur sa peau. Lana fut à son tour envoyé promenée au loin, cette fois, le roi ne put retenir un soupir las, il avait du espérer que cette épreuve assiérait l'autorité de ses filles au lieu de quoi, elle avait démontré leur faiblesse avec brio. Isley, le plus âgé des garçons, lui fit un signe de tête indiquant clairement qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, et que le sort de ces deux là ne la concernait en rien. Elle reporta son attention sur Ambre qui commençait sérieusement à montrer des signes de fatigues. Les jumelles avaient exactement le même niveau, si Ambre craquait, Moïra suivrait, il semblait juste que l'aînée des jumelles cachait bien mieux ses émotions que sa sœur. Newenne et Iolas commençaient aussi à tiquer, Isley serrait les dents, seul Roxane semblait n'avoir aucun problème pour le moment. Yuki se demandait si elle avait l'air aussi mal en point que les autres, mais pour l'instant elle devait continuer coûte que coûte.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, les plus jeune furent déconnectées à leur tour, sans toutefois faire un vol plané comme les premières. Elle rejoignirent le roi et s'assirent au sol à ses côtés, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps, mais curieuses malgré tout de voir qui finirait ce bras de fer avec le pouvoir du royaume. Tour à tour, Newenne et Iolas rendirent les armes, et s'ajoutèrent au rang des recalés, Isley devenait nerveux, Roxane souriait paisiblement. Yuki sentait la transpiration lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale, elle souffrait énormément, depuis quelques minutes, la capacité de sa magie semblait avoir été atteinte, toutefois, l'artefact continuait de lui envoyer des lames de puissance à l'état pure. Isley flancha à son tour, vert de rage de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps que sa petite sœur, il tenta néanmoins de paraître bon joueur et garda le silence. Il ne restait autour de la sphère que Roxane et elle même, les deux jeunes femmes gardait le silence, le seul bruit audible étant les piaillements incessants des deux pimbêches qui se plaignaient que ce n'était pas normal que leur rang leur garantissait une grande supériorité sur ces bâtards inférieurs qui ne méritait même pas qu'on leur accorde la moindre considération, selon leurs dire, et qu'il fallait qu'on leur laisse une deuxième chance, toujours pour les mêmes raisons.

Lucifer lui même fut le premier à craquer, il fit taire Lana, qui était la plus proche d'un revers magistral. Beth en resta comme deux rond de flanc, muette pour une fois, moment historique dans les annales des enfers. Yuki observa avec stupeur sa sœur aînée commencer à donner de gros signes de faiblesses, mais elle ne devait pas présenter beaucoup mieux. Il s'écoula encore une heure avant que l'effort ne devienne trop violent pour la plus vieille de la fratrie, délai au terme duquel elle s'écroula sur elle même, rompant tout contact avec l'objet de pouvoir. La jeune princesse restait dernière en lice pour cette course. Elle tînt dix minutes de plus et atterrit en douceur dans les bras de son père quand la dernière cellule de son corps cria grâce. Elle apprit par la suite qu'elle était la seule à avoir été imprégnée de la tête au pied par l'artefact. Pour le moment, elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, focalisée sur la remontée qui l'attendait et pour laquelle personne ne l'aiderait, cette tâche faisant également partie de l'épreuve... Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais elle y arriverait, et pour une fois, les commentaires désobligeant de ses demies sœurs ne lui plomberait pas le moral, le rappel de l'échec cuisant qu'elles avaient subi flottant encore dans l'air. Il était clair que si Beth était consciente de ce fait, il était passé très loin au dessus de la tête de Lana qui pérorait comme à son habitude. Il fallut un mouvement d'humeur d'Ambre pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle y gagnerait à la boucler. La benjamine ayant réussi à l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres grâce à une simple vague de magie. Avec un sourire satisfait, les sept enfants illégitimes poursuivirent leur pénible ascension vers la salle du trône, et, plus loin dans le temps, leurs salles de bain et lits respectifs.

**Chapitre 14.**

Jamais la lumière du jour ne lui avait semblé si belle, forcément, après un nombre non défini d'heure passé sous terre, même un simple sandwich lui aurait paru digne d'un trois étoiles. La foule de noblaillon les fixait avec un air non dissimulé de curiosité, lequel d'entre eux avait remporté la palme ? Yuki vit non sans amusement que très peu d'entre eux regardaient en direction des héritières officielles. Lucifer s'assit en silence sur son trône et attendit que tous fasse silence. L'opération mit un certain temps à se réaliser, et enfin, le calme arriva. Le roi fit placer ses enfants sur les sièges de part et d'autre du sien, et prit la parole. Il expliqua patiemment à toutes les personnes présentent que la cérémonie de répartition des pouvoirs n'était que l'initiation au jeu de la cour, chacun allait dès à présent recevoir un territoire proportionnel à sa puissance à l'échelle démoniaque. Une lumière brilla et un plan du territoire apparut de l'autre côté de la salle, juste à côté de celui du château. Les dernières d'abord, pour leur laisser une sorte de compensation, il appela Beth, qui lui lança un regard noir pour l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir. Il ne lui répondit que par un geste de la main indifférent, lui signifiant que si elle ne se décidait pas sur le champ, il passerait tout bonnement son tour jusqu'à la prochaine session. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas furibond vers ce satané tableau virtuel, regarda un instant le plan du château et, avec un sourire mauvais, esquissa un mouvement pour s'approprier les jardins qu'affectionnaient les jumelles.

Elle se mangea une décharge, elle se retourna vers son père pour obtenir une réponse à ce fait, ce qui lui fit savoir que le château pouvait parfaitement refuser de se laisser domestiquer par quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait aucune affinité, seuls les lieux où elle avait passé du temps étaient susceptibles de donner leur accord. Elle se replia donc sur une pièce juxtaposée à ses quartiers qu'elle avait réclamée à son père plusieurs fois, mais s'était vu refusé cette faveur. Elle voulait en faire un dressing, elle ne fut pas envoyé boulé cette fois. Un petit symbole apparut sur la pièce en question. Elle fut néanmoins incapable de s'approprier un territoire extérieur au domaine de son père. Elle fut remplacée par Lana qui n'en mena pas plus large face aux ricanements ouvert de la part des amis de Lucifer. La reine serrait les dents et se tenait le plus droit possible sur son propre trône décalé pour l'occasion au milieu des convives. L'arrogante princesse opta comme sa sœur pour une pièce à proximité de sa chambre, elle eut néanmoins le loisir de s'approprier également le couloir qui faisait jonction, mais ne put non plus agrandir son espace privé. Pendant ce temps, les autres héritiers se trouvaient en grande conversation à droite du roi. Ce dernier étant trop loin pour entendre le sujet de la conversation fut bien frustré, cela avait l'air des plus intéressant. Les jumelles furent appelées, Ambre choisit sans surprise les jardins, qui ne firent aucune difficulté cette fois, Moïra optant pour le grand pan de terre derrière comprenant les écuries. Elles choisirent comme emplacements les chaînes de montagnes à l'est et à l'ouest des enfers.

Iolas opta pour la cave, où il avait découvert lui aussi des reliques et des artefacts anciens, et choisit comme terres extérieure les montagnes au nord du pays. Newenne prit place à son tour devant le panneau, et choisit simplement le reste de l'étage où logeait déjà les sept membres de la fratrie, les isolant pour ainsi dire du reste du château. Elle se rabattit sur les montagne au sud du royaume, fermant désormais l'accès métaphysiquement aux étrangers à l'exception des quatre portes situées nord-est, sud-est, nord-ouest, sud-ouest. Ces quatre grand chemins coupaient en parts égales les terres du roi. Yuki opta pour le grenier où se trouvait la grande bibliothèque oubliée et massacrée. Elle provoqua un tollé générale quand elle choisit la forêt comme point d'ancrage externe, le roi fit d'abord mine de ne pas s'en soucier mais, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait été approuvée, il tenta de lui faire changer d'idée. La jeune princesse tint bon et confirma son choix, assumant parfaitement le fait que tous ceux qui vivaient là seraient désormais sous sa protection directe. De toute façon ils ne sortaient jamais de là. Isley jeta son dévolu sur l'étage intermédiaire situé juste au dessus des chambres. Et une bande de terre de près d'un kilomètre à partir de la forêt dans les terres. Roxane acheva le défilé en faisant sien tout le réseau de couloir qu'elle arpentait durant ses journées et le village le plus proche où Yuki avait trouvé l'artefact, il se trouvait dans le prolongement de la forêt et de la bande de territoire d'Isley.

À peine les espaces furent ils répartis qu'ils s'harmonisèrent sous le seul signe de Yuki. Lucifer eut un violent sursaut en découvrant l'état de sa carte. Il se retourna vers sa fille qui lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaule, comme si c'était on ne peut plus normal que tous ses enfants se réunissent sous une même bannière. Il repensa alors au conciliabule tenu juste avant la cérémonie, il remarqua alors les bagues que portaient ses rejetons, preuve d'appartenance à un clan quoi que non définitive. Il vit la un danger possible car si il ne les craignait pas individuellement ils pouvaient s'avérer dangereux en groupe. La reine renifla avec dédain devant ce mini putsch, visiblement, cette action semblait la contrarier au plus haut point... mais la quasi totalité des actes de la jeune princesse la mettais dans cet état donc elle n'en fit pas une affaire personnelle. Yuki vit Roxane lui adresser un signe de tête puis pointer la porte du menton, elle avait visiblement hâte de se mettre à l'abri des foudres de leur demi-sœurs. Elle était sage et les six autres s'empressèrent de se ranger à son avis. Ils avaient à peine fait un pas en direction de la sortie que la tempête explosa.

Beth et Lana qui s'étaient jusque là faites oubliée commencèrent à pigner sur l'injustice de la répartition de pouvoirs et exigèrent qu'en tant que princesse, elles reçoivent davantage de pouvoirs que les bâtards qui leurs pourrissaient la vie. Elles exigèrent également de recevoir les territoires qui étaient désormais sous le contrôle de Yuki, arguant qu'elle n'était pas l'aînée des enfants illégitimes et qu'en plus elle devenait un danger pour le reste du royaume et pour le roi lui même car indigne de confiance. Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers leur mère pour obtenir un soutien moral et un appui pour leur requête. Comme prévu la femme du roi mit un quart de seconde à se rallier à l'avis de ses filles, elle s'adressa à son mari, lui ordonnant presque de faire ce qu'elle avait suggéré. Lucifer rechigna, peut enclin à contrevenir aux lois sacrées, il avait, bien sur, déjà fait quelques aménagements à ses envies mais là, on parlait du fondement même de la lignée du royaume. Il ne fit pas mine d'accéder à la requête de ses filles, ce qui froissa la reine. Elle partit dans une grande scène larmoyante, suppliant puis menaçant tour à tour son époux en vain. Le roi tint bon, première nouvelle, il refusa de renier les forces qui l'avaient mises sur le trône, trop craintif du sort qui pourrait lui être attribué en cas de traîtrise. Le château vibra sur ses fondements, il y vit la le signe qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il y avait bien longtemps que la bâtisse ne s'était manifestée.

Yuki remarqua seulement que Roxane, Isley et Iolas s'étaient placés à ses côtés, reléguant Newenne, Ambre et Moïra derrière eux, pour les protéger. Avoir le soutien de ses frères et sœurs fit chaud au cœur à la jeune princesse mais la tête des héritière légitime ne laissait aucun doute quand à leur détermination dans la recherche du pouvoir. Elle repartirent à l'assaut avec toujours plus d'argument, de bonnes raisons et d'arrogance. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas, même quand le roi commença à montrer des signes d'impatience, et c'est avec un grand plaisir que Yuki les vit franchir allègrement les limites de sa patience. Avec un peu de chance, elle assisterait directement à un remontage de bretelles dans les règles de l'art. Elle comprit cependant que ce ne serait pas encore pour ce jour quand sa grande sœur la poussa discrètement vers la sortie. Elle n'entendit qu'un non tonitruant, première preuve de réelle autorité de son père. Ils se hâtèrent de regagner la zone désormais sous leur contrôle pour s'abriter des éventuelles représailles. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la dite limite de territoire, il ressentirent une sorte de tiraillement qui les prit aux tripes. Sans être désagréable, la différence était pourtant bien nette. La jeune princesse regagna dard dard ses quartiers pour se reposer, prit une longue douche et s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'elle put sous sa couette, Rai bien calé à ses côté. Elle n'entendit pas l'explosion qui eut lieu dans le hall du château quelques minutes plus tard, tentative pitoyable de chantage et ultime recours de Beth et Lana pour faire plier leurs père. La journée se termina donc sur une note de haine et de tension au sein de la noblesse. Les invités regagnèrent les chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées et s'endormirent, simplement.

**Chapitre 15.**

La première chose que fit Yuki fut d'interdire l'accès de son territoire à toute personne ne portant pas sa marque. Ce n'était pas tant une exclusion sommaire qu'une façon de protéger tous ceux qui croyait en elle, ses frères et sœurs les premiers, sinon ils ne seraient pas placés sous sa protection. Sa seconde décision concernait l'agencement même de la zone sous son contrôle, les appartements de Roxane et d'Isley étaient bien trop proche des limites de son territoires à son goût, elle leur proposa donc de les reloger un peu plus loin et plus à l'abri que de façon actuelle. Ils acceptèrent volontiers, les foudres des deux pestes ne leur disaient visiblement rien du tout. Tous les appartements au fin fond de l'étage, les pièces vides furent réagencées en pièces de stockage, personne ne savait combien ils en auraient besoin pour remettre le bâtiment en état. Le transfert avait permit à la magie de circuler à nouveau dans les murs, prévenant toute détérioration, mais ce renouveau ne saurait réparer les dégâts déjà survenus. Yuki fut surprise du grand sourire que lui adressa Roxane quand elle la croisa en sortant de ses quartiers, il semblerait que cette petite expérience ait grandement contribué à resserrer ses liens avec ses frères et sœurs.

La chose qui angoissait le plus la jeune femme dans l'histoire était sûrement la réaction de la forêt vis à vis de son annexion à un territoire, l'étendue verte dégageant une sacrée quantité de magie. Elle décida de s'en rendre compte par elle même en allant jeter un coup d'œil, personne ne l'en empêcherait plus désormais. Elle repassa la limite de la zone sous son contrôle, ce qu'elle trouvait ridicule puisqu'elle y retournait justement. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse construire une sortie directe leur épargnant le détour par la zone sous le contrôle du roi, elle en parlerait aux autres à son retour. Comme elle pouvait le redouter, les gardes, furieux de s'être vu interdit l'accès d'une partie du château, lui firent des difficultés pour l'accès à la sortie. Sans se démonter, elle les contourna, ou tenta de le faire, ils se replacèrent tout de suite pour interdire la porte à nouveau. Ils finirent par agacer la princesse qui, à bout de nerf, les envoya aux présentations avec le mur de droite. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des grandes démonstrations de pouvoir, surtout venant d'elle. Eux non plus, visiblement, puisqu'ils se replièrent rapidement vers la loge où se reposaient tous les gardes censé monter la garde dans la soirée, soit six gros bras. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer le pas et franchir la double porte massive avant de se faire définitivement alpaguer par l'un ou l'autre de ces types antipathiques.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux en franchissant à nouveau la limite de sa zone d'influence, mais se crispa à nouveau en sentant les ondes d'énergie pure émanant de l'orée de la forêt. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué la puissance pure qui se dégageait de la masse. Étonnant compte tenu du temps qu'elle avait passé à arpenter la terre qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Elle fit volte face et se figea, contre la limite invisible, ruisselait une fine couche d'une substance verte, Yuki reconnut une sorte d'acide extrêmement corrosif pour les cellules végétales, elle réalisa que c'est de cette façon que son père gardait la grande forêt interdite sous son contrôle depuis toutes ces années. Elle prit son courage à deux main et s'avança pas à pas, s'attendant à tout moment à se faire stopper net mais la seule chose qui lui parvint fut le son des oiseaux qu'elle n'avait entendu que beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt jusqu'alors. Levant le nez, elle aperçut en effet un couple d'oiseau exotique qu'elle n'aurait su nommer même si sa vie en dépendait. Le sentier qu'elle avait l'habitude de parcourir s'ouvrit devant ses pas comme mut par une volonté propre, elle n'était pas persona non gratta, ou pas encore. Elle se rassura définitivement quand elle fut retenue dans sa chute par la branche d'un arbre centenaire. Elle retrouva l'emplacement où elle avait déjà trouvé des plantes aromatiques et médicinales, continua son chemin tout droit en direction de la fin du chemin. N'ayant plus aucun impératif temporel, elle décida de flâner un peu en attendant de devoir vraiment rentrer. La rencontre qu'elle fit la mettrait sans aucuns doute en retard pour le dîner mais là, tout de suite, elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

Un cheval magnifique gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, mais ce n'était pas pour la rassurer, elle connaissait de vue ce genre d'animal. Pas de sabots mais de puissantes pattes griffues, des dents acérées comme celles d'un requin, une queue composée de cinq appendices terminés par une sorte d'os tranchant. Ouais, aucun doute, elle venait de trouver un authentique cheval des enfers. Celui ci était d'un noir de jais, donc appartenant au clan des hurleurs, l'un des trois grands groupes de chevaux recensés. Les deux autres se partageant des teintes blanc-beige et marron-fauve, se partageant le territoire de la forêt dans un pacte de non agression millénaire dans le but de préserver leur espèce de l'extermination systématique à laquelle se livrait le roi en personne. Lucifer avait une peur bleue de chaque espèce pouvant montrer un danger potentiel en rivalisant de puissance avec lui. Celui là se trouvait joliment handicapé par une blessure qui courait de sa patte avant gauche à mi flanc. Il devait souffrir le martyr. Elle s'approcha prudemment, ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir, et pria pour que Rai ait raison. Elle s'adressa à l'animal avec sa voix la plus douce, histoire de s'épargner une morsure mal placée. Il releva la tête, surpris d'entendre une démone s'adresser à lui. Constatant la faible ampleur de la menace qu'elle représentait, il s'affala de nouveau sur le sol. Elle lui demanda encore s'il voulait son aide mais, devant son mutisme, renonça et partit directement chercher des herbes médicinales.

Elle retrouva rapidement l'équidé et commença à préparer un cataplasme pour arrêter au moins l'hémorragie. Elle hésita longuement avant de s'approcher de lui à nouveau, il lui demanda, la faisant sursauter, ce qu'elle avait mit dans sa décoction. Elle cita mécaniquement les plantes utilisées et, rassuré, il finit par l'autoriser à poser la substance. Elle s'approcha donc et entreprit de regarder la blessure. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle vit l'étendue de la plaie, et l'état de celle ci. De nombreuses bestioles avaient fait leur chemin sur les tissus, elle informa l'animal qu'elle devait d'abord nettoyer la plaie, il lui donna toute latitude pour remédier à son problème, semblant conscient de la gravité de son état. Yuki alla donc à la rivière la plus proche et remplit une grande feuille trouvée sur un arbre voisin, qui une fois recourbée offrait un très bon récipient. Elle se mit à la tache, essayant d'être la plus délicate possible, mais elle se doutait que ce serait très douloureux. Elle décida de faire au plus vite, suite à l'injonction qu'elle reçut, et s'activa à virer terre, bestioles et sang coagulé de la blessure, ce qui lui prit une dizaine de minutes. Elle lava ensuite le tout à grande eau et apposa le cataplasme en resserrant au maximum les bords de la plaie. Elle trouva d'autres feuilles et quelques lianes fines pour fabriquer un pansement de fortune. Cela eu néanmoins l'air efficace car les hennissements de douleurs cessèrent peu à peu, ce qui rassura la jeune femme sur l'état de son patient improvisé, il ne semblait pas partir dans l'inconscience, bon signe.

Elle s'endormit entre les pattes de l'animal après avoir changé plusieurs fois baume et pansements. Elle se réveilla entourée de tout le clan, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, ce qui semblait vouloir dire que son nouveau copain l'avait protégée, sympa. Elle renouvela l'opération et constata que sa nature démoniaque reprenait le dessus, la guérison semblait en bonne voie. La princesse réalisa que la souillure de la blessure était sûrement à l'origine de ce dysfonctionnement des pouvoirs. Elle proposa de rester jusqu'à achèvement complet de la guérison mais se heurta à un mur de protestation, néanmoins, ils l'invitèrent à revenir les voir quand il lui plairait, ce qui était en soi une belle preuve de confiance, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter au vue de ses maigres efforts. Le cheval qu'elle avait soigner se révéla être l'alpha de la bande, le destin avait encore une fois décidé de la placer en tête de sa liste des coïncidences heureuses. Elle se fit raccompagner par un jeune qui resta avec elle jusqu'à l'extrême limite des arbres, son don avec les animaux semblait en faire une interlocutrice privilégiée. Ils se séparèrent sur un gros câlins, Yuki n'ayant pu s'empêcher d'exprimer son affection pour ce petit être amusant qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire, et lui fit promettre de passer les voir quand elle aurait du temps. Totalement rassurée quand au ressenti de la forêt, elle regagna d'un pas décidé ses quartiers, non sans avoir fait part en chemin de son idée concernant une sortie directe sur son territoire.


	6. Chapitres 16 à 20

**Chapitre 16.**

La proposition ayant eu l'air de faire l'unanimité, la percée du mur devint vite le chantier prioritaire, toute la fratrie se mit en mouvement pour rassembler les outils nécessaire à la mise en œuvre du projet. La proposition privilégiée restant un tunnel de nature organique, mélange de plantes et de matériaux naturels. Yuki devait réfléchir à la manière de procéder mais elle voulait d'abord prendre des nouvelles de son patient un peu borné. Elle fonça tête baissée vers la sortie mais se fit bloquer, une fois de plus, par quelqu'un avant de mettre un pied à l'extérieur. En l'occurrence, son cher père, réprimant un profond soupir d'agacement, elle fit volte face pour se mettre face à lui. Elle s'attendait à de violentes remontrances concernant ses sorties dans la forêt, elle ne fut pas déçue. Il lui ordonna quasiment de cesser séance tenante ses excursions, arguant que si la forêt avait été bouclé, c'était pour une bonne raison, et qu'elle ferait mieux de s'y tenir. Plutôt que de perdre son temps à s'énerver, la jeune fille lui signifia que ce qui se passait sur son territoire ne regardait qu'elle, ne lui en déplaise, et qu'il ne l'empêcherais certainement pas de circuler comme bon lui semblait. Il lui fit remarquer que présentement elle se trouvait sur son territoire à lui, et que par conséquent, elle devait se plier à ses règles. Si jamais elle contrevenait à ses requêtes, il la priverait de l'accès audit territoire. Elle tourna les talons et repartit vers ses appartements sous le regard satisfait de son père qui s'imaginait bêtement avoir gagné cette manche. Il la connaissait mal. Elle franchit la limite de sa zone, s'arrêta, se retourna et, en observant l'invisible séparation, décida de ne pas faire ce plaisir aux gens de l'autre camp. Elle opacifia le voile de façon à cacher son côté aux yeux des autres, maigre vengeance mais ô combien satisfaisante, sachant que s'il ignorait tout de ce qui s'y passait, il angoisserait davantage.

Elle descendit au plus bas dans les étages qui lui appartenait, à savoir une petite corniche derrière les quartier de Iolas, et se prépara à sauter. Elle ne resta en équilibre que quelques secondes, une grosse branche se tendit vers elle, la reliant à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle se contenta de monter dessus et de se laisser porter au sol, tout en douceur. Le roi en aurait fait une maladie. Elle se précipita dans la forêt après avoir remercier l'esprit centenaire qui lui avait évité un atterrissage des plus douloureux. Elle fit quelques pas avant d'être poussé par quelque chose, regardant par dessus son épaule, et vit tout simplement Tsunai, le jeune poulain démoniaque qui l'avait prise en affection. Elle le salua et reprit sa route, elle devait absolument se rendre compte par elle même que l'alpha du groupe. Elle le trouva en pleine reconstruction musculaire, après une rapide vérification, elle nettoya à nouveau la plaie et appliqua une nouvelle décoction pour la cicatrisation. Satisfaite de ses observations, elle le laissa au milieu de ses amis, se sentant étrangère et pas franchement à sa place ici. Elle souhaita une rapide guérison et bonne chance à tout le groupe puis reprit son chemin. Tsunai la suivit après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de faire. Il lui proposa même de monter sur son dos pour aller plus vite, proposition qu'elle hésita à accepter mais déclina après mure réflexion, ne tenant pas à domestiquer de quelque façon que ce soit l'animal. Elle partit d'un petit trop, suivie sans problème par son compagnon, s'enfonçant plus que jamais dans les profondeurs de l'étendue sauvage.

Elle marchait tranquillement quand un violent sentiment de déjà vue s'empara d'elle, elle avait l'impression de reconnaître les lieux, elle s'écarta de Tsunai, revivant encore et encore une fraction de temps qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vécu pourtant. Des fragments de mémoire remontant lentement à la surface, soigneusement gommé et pourtant toujours présents, elle arpenta un tronçon de forêt un long moment encore. Quelque chose la chiffonnait, une incohérence, un sentiment de malaise quand à un détail, un mirage au sein même du mur de lierre qui lui faisait face, elle voyait autre chose dans ses rêves. Tendant la main, elle avança vers le lierre, mais ne rencontra rien de végétal. Sa main buta sur une surface lisse et froide, aussi dure que de l'acier. L'image d'une bulle s'imposa, une bulle blanche, de la même nature que la barrière qui la protégeait de son père quand elle se réfugiait dans ses quartiers. Elle poussa, malgré la résistance offerte par le champ de force, encore et encore jusqu'à sentir une fluctuation dans l'énergie dégagée par la sphère (encore une). Puis, toute résistance cessa et elle fut projetée à l'intérieur.

Elle fut accueillie par un froid glacial, et quelque chose de relativement tranchant sous sa gorge, c'était pas gagné. Elle respira un bon coup et regarda ce qui la gênait à ce point, une branche taillée en forme de katana, aiguisé et potentiellement mortel. Au bout de cette arme, un visage qui la frappa de plein fouet, elle aurait reconnu ces yeux entre milles, les voyant chaque soir dans ses rêves sous une forme ou une autre. Elle resta donc les bras ballant, de façon forte intelligente d'ailleurs, il finit par se rendre compte de son absence totale de réactivité. Il se recula et la scanna du regard de bas en haut et inversement, comprenant qu'aucun danger ne viendrait d'elle, il s'éloigna prudemment, sans toutefois baisser sa garde. Yuki le mangeait littéralement des yeux. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, mais se refusait à pleurer. Il sembla se rendre compte de l'émotion qui menaçait d'emporter la fille qui lui faisait face, s'interrogeant sur ce drôle de sentiment qui le prenait au tripes depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue. Faisant fi de tous les principes de prudences, il la rejoignit, tendit la main vers elle, et se mangea un rappel quand il la toucha. Ce n'était pas leur première rencontre, même si la précédente remontait maintenant à quelque douze ans. Il revit une gamine sur d'elle et prétentieuse au point de penser pouvoir le défier, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la demoiselle qui lui faisait face, visiblement quelque chose avait visiblement modifier profondément son comportement.

« Akira... ? »Cette fois il en était sur, elle était bien cette sale gosse qui lui avait fait une scène. Il la prit dans ses bras, faisant tomber une bonne fois pour toutes les barrières qui restaient encore entre eux. Il l'amena près de la vieille souche et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'explication, chose qu'elle comprenait tout à fait, plus que disposée à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui décrivit ce dont elle se rappelait de son enfance chez les humains, ses rêves concernant cette forêt, son retour brutal dans cet univers. Elle réalisa en même temps qu'elle s'expliquait qu'elle avait toujours été princesse dans ses rêves, le rôle qu'elle aurait dû jouer si elle n'avait pas été si faible. Maintenant, elle devait le libérer. Elle se doutait que son père ne la laisserait pas faire avec sa bénédiction, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle sentait que vivre sans lui serait impossible. Elle eut du mal à s'arracher à lui à nouveau, mais se fit violence et retraversa le champ de force avec l'aide d'Akira, qui n'était pas l'ancien roi démon pour rien. Elle sentit les yeux pourpres la suivre un temps. Tsunai l'avait attendu, inquiet de la voir rester si longtemps dans la bulle, peut être contre son gré. Elle le rassura et prit le chemin du retour.

Elle précéda toute convocation et alla directement à la rencontre de son père. Comme prévu, il s'énerva et lui passa un savon pendant des heures et des heures, qu'importe, elle le supporterait. Elle lisait la peur dans ses yeux, non, pire, une terreur telle qu'elle rendait le démon le plus puissant de ce royaume illogique, faisant apparaître une faille dans l'armure. Il ordonna, argumenta, supplia pour lui faire entendre sa raison, il voulait faire oublier cet individu à tout jamais, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour s'en débarrasser tout à fait. La jeune femme eu toutes les peines du monde à retenir sa colère, exploser n'aiderait en rien l'homme qu'elle avait juré de libérer de sa prison magique, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Le roi, indifférent à son état d'esprit, continuait inlassablement ses récriminations, pensant certainement l'avoir à l'usure. Il ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée d'une femme magnifique, qui envoya boulé la reine d'un coup de pression mentale à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle demanda au roi comment il se faisait que les plaintes de sa filles étaient audible depuis les confins de la forêt. Sa fille ? C'était nouveau ça. Les oreilles en pointes qui dépassaient de la coiffure élaborée ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur la race à laquelle appartenait celle qui se prétendait sa mère, une elfe. Elle assomma Lucifer de hurlements et de protestations jusqu'à le faire céder.

**Chapitre 17.**

La bibliothèque ne lui offrant pour ainsi dire aucune solution probante, la princesse se rendit à l'évidence, quelqu'un avait soigneusement effacer toute traces des solutions possibles pour libérer le captif. Elle se doutait que son père avait fait appel à quelqu'un de puissant, étant donné sa magie, jamais il n'aurait réussi à venir seul à bout de l'ancien roi. Elle devait mettre la main de toute urgence sur l'artisan magicien qui avait œuvré. Elle avait bon espoir d'en trouver trace aux archives, si celles si n'avaient pas inopinément disparues dans un début d'incendie la semaine qui avait précédé. Elle repartit quasiment au pas de charge vers son appartement, mais se ravisa et décida de chercher des réponses auprès de quelqu'un susceptible de lui répondre. L'ancien du village passait son temps à chroniquer les faits historiques du royaume, il était également l'un des derniers témoins de l'ancienne époque, si une personne pouvait l'aider c'était lui, autrement il lui faudrait détruire ce foutu bouclier manuellement. Elle ne ralentit pas de tout le trajet, jetant un regard mauvais aux gardes qui tentaient encore de l'arrêter, les défiant de se mettre sur sa route. Étonnamment, ils lui laissèrent la voie libre. Elle courut presque sur le chemin du village, désormais isolé du reste du royaume, les habitations lui apparaissant bien moins mal en point cette fois ci. Comme si le village s'était débarrassé d'une maladie sournoise et invisible, l'état n'avait pas changé en lui même, mais le rendu était très différent.

Elle entra dans la rue principale, reprenant une allure plus modérée, jusqu'à la maison de l'ancien. Elle s'excusa devant les petits qui vinrent lui demander des sucreries, mais elle n'avait pas amené de paquet goûter, dans son empressement à voir l'ancien. Elle frappa trois coup, comme à son habitude, et entra. Elle avait depuis longtemps reçu la permission d'entrer sans y être invitée mais préférait tout de même s'annoncer par politesse. Le vieillard était justement penché sur un de ses livres si précieux, il leva la tête et salua son amie. La jeune princesse apprit avec plaisir que, délivrés des taxes monstrueuses, les habitants pourraient passer un hivers plus que correct sans manquer de nourriture. Elle devait maintenant s'occuper de tous les autres, cependant, savoir que son plan fonctionnait était une très bonne chose. Il lui demanda ensuite les raisons de sa visites, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, il s'inquiétait à son sujet. Elle lui raconta ses péripéties, la répartition, l'alliance de la seconde lignée, le schisme de son territoire, il tourna un bref instant son regard vers la fenêtre qui laissait voir le voile opaque de sa création. Aux dernières lumières, il remit en place les événements dans le bon ordre et comprit que plus jamais il ne recevrait la visite de la garde royale sauf demande expresse de la princesse.

Elle lui posa ensuite les question qui lui tenait à cœur, prenant le vieil homme par surprise, il y avait des siècles que plus personnes n'avait osé parlé du sort de la honte. Celui qui les avait privé d'un bon roi pour asseoir un pantin. Il relata l'époque où Akira veillait sur les enfers, les terres étaient riches et verdoyantes, la nourritures présentes en abondance et la nomination des démons ne faisait pas sourire. Mais une ombre passa dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui le terrifiait se trouvait directement liée à son histoire, il raconta pourtant. À l'époque, Lucifer n'était qu'un démon mineur, un ange tombé du ciel qui tentait de faire son trou dans un nouvel environnement, mais il n'arrivait visiblement pas à encaisser de ne pas avoir un poste à responsabilité. Il avait bien tenté de se rapprocher du roi en place, sans succès, ce dernier n'appréciant pas l'hypocrisie plus que ça. Il contacta donc la personne responsable de sa présence en enfer et passa un marché avec elle, le trône contre l'assurance que jamais les démons ne menaceraient les anges. Ils combinèrent leurs efforts pour faire tomber Akira et Gabriel l'enferma au confins de la forêt pour que les habitants l'oublient peu à peu. Ils n'avaient pas prévus que l'interdiction formelle de se rendre dans ladite forêt serait mise à mal par l'héritage de la couronne si chèrement acquise. Les rumeurs que l'ange déchu avait fait courir auraient dû suffire à dissuader toute incursion.

Ainsi donc, c'est à la haute hiérarchie des anges qu'elle devait formuler sa requête. Serait elle seulement entendue, enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, loin de là. Elle décida de passer par l'arcane histoire de recharger un peu la terre en magie, ce village était désormais sous sa responsabilité, elle ferait en sorte que tout se passe au mieux. Elle se sentit vidée après la ponction, mais satisfaite. Elle reprenait la route du château quand elle décida de passer par ce que les villageois appelait la bibliothèque, ce qui était en réalité une réserve de chronique, histoire de commencer à rattraper son retard. Elle jeta son dévolu sur les toutes premières histoires qu'elle pu trouver, le tout premier cahier rédigé par le doyen, son écriture n'était alors pas si chancelante. Elle se saisit du volume et repartit, cette fois pour de bon. Elle se refusa à plonger directement dans le livre, pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir du trio bouquin cheminée chocolat chaud.

Elle fut abasourdie d'entendre des hurlements de douleurs en provenance d'une vieille battisse abandonnée par une famille il y avait des années de ça. Elle s'approcha pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir halluciné mais entendit de nouveau ces cris. Elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait sur le muret qui délimitait le jardin et entra sans s'annoncer, il ne fallait pas gâcher la surprise quand même. Elle trouva deux gamins à terre, frappés par d'autres enfants un peu plus âgés. Elle attrapa le plus proche et l'envoya directement dans le mur, ils étaient plus vieux que son estimation première, des adolescent. Elle prit place devant les deux bout de chou pour les protéger. Ne la reconnaissant pas la maîtresse de leurs territoire, ils tentèrent de l'attaquer mais se firent éjecter les uns après les autres. La jeune femme était hors d'elle, elle expédia les civilités jusqu'à l'arrivée du doyen, elle lui demanda qui s'occupait de ces enfants. Il lui répondit que leurs parents étaient mort, et que depuis, personne ne les avait pris en charge. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle se retourna vers les enfants et s'agenouilla devant eux. Les petits, qui avait respectivement 10 et 12 ans se jetèrent dans ses bras, terrifiés et ayant un grand besoin d'être rassurés. Yuki regarda l'ancien et lui signifia son départ immédiat, ainsi que celui des deux enfants. Il tenta bien de lui faire changer d'avis mais elle n'en démordit pas une seconde, elle demanda leurs avis aux petits, ils s'accrochèrent à elle, comme si ils avaient peur qu'elle se volatilise.

Le trajet du château fut un peu plus long que prévu à cause des enfants, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle les déposa dans la cuisine aux bons soins de Sharane, qui allait certainement les gaver de très bonnes choses. Elle alla directement trouver son père, le dérangeant en plein milieu d'une dispute avec sa femme, cependant, elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle le prit à part et lui demanda l'autorisation d'adopter officiellement les deux enfants qu'elle venait de ramener avec elle. Il rechigna bien un peu mais finit par céder devant l'insistance de sa fille. Au nombre de caprices auquel il avait céder pour les filles de sa femmes, ce genre de requête restait très raisonnable. Il signifia son accord et demanda à voir les enfants. Yuki alla les chercher et les présenta à leur nouveau grand père. Elle apprit en même temps que son père que la fillette de 12 ans s'appelait Sacha et le garçon de 10, Drew. Tous deux accrochés à son t-shirt.

Maintenant qu'ils faisaient parti de la famille, il fallait encore les installer. Elle leur remit à chacun une bague griffée de son emblème et les emmena juste à côté de ses appartement. Entrant dans le sas, elle se concentra. Si son territoire avait augmenté, ses prétentions avaient du faire de même. Effectivement, deux portes apparurent, une de chaque côté du couloir, qui recula pour former un autre sas derrière eux. Elle leur proposa d'agencer eux même leur chambre. Ils semblèrent abasourdis mais comprirent très vite où elle voulait en venir. Sacha se retrouva affublée d'une chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin et de grands rideaux aux fenêtre. Quelques étagères ici et là sur lesquelles reposaient des bibelots. Drew, lui, n'avait pas fait plus simple, un grand lit qui pouvait accueillir au moins dix personnes siégerait au milieu de la pièce, un bureau apparaissant sous la fenêtre. Les deux chambres s'étaient vu dotées d'une salle de bains individuelle. Histoire de ne pas se marcher dessus. Yuki laissa les petits découvrir leurs nouveau quartiers et partit poser son manuscrit sur la table près de la cheminée.

**Chapitre 18.**

Laissant les petits dormir, la princesse décida de monter sur le toit, il courait sur le totalité du bâtiment, pourvus d'un rebord d'environ un mètre cinquante qui garantissait un minimum de sécurité. Les possibilités étaient quasi infinies elle pourrait transformer cet endroit en jardin pour ses plantes, aromatique ou médicinal. Restait à mettre en place, comme toujours. Enfin, pour le coup, déblayer serait facile, elle recruta ses deux frères pour cette tâche et entreprit de leur envoyer tous les débris qui se trouvaient sur le toit. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée, Roxane les aida en leur amenant de la terre au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Les jumelles avaient entreprit d'utiliser d'anciens pans de murs pour former un abri sur une partie de l'étendue terreuse. Loin encore de ressembler à un paradis, le toit prenait de plus en plus l'allure de ce qu'il allait devenir. Satisfaite devant le plus gros du travail, elle envisagea une pause. Envoyant les jumelles chercher des rafraîchissements à la cuisine, les aînés s'assirent sagement à l'ombre de l'arche qu'ils construisait, anticipant la présence de rosier grimpants dans le futurs. Newenne tenait absolument à bâtir elle même une allée de roses, soit, c'était un projet comme un autre. Elle tressait des fibres de fer pour former un motif complexe de tressage, très joli.

Yuki les laissa finir les aménagements et partit rendre visite à Tsunai, elle le lui avait promis. Elle trouva le clan en grande discussion, visiblement, un autre des trois grands empiétait sur leur territoire et ils hésitaient à attaquer pour les repousser hors de leur zone de contrôle. Elle leur proposa de se charger de la conciliation. Ils acceptèrent avec réticence, néanmoins heureux de se décharger de ce poids sur quelqu'un qui ne risquait pas de provoquer une guerre au sein de la communauté. Elle partit donc en quête de l'alpha qui avait fait une incursion un peu trop profonde sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien. Elle le trouva exactement là où Venves le lui avait indiqué. Elle hésita de prime abord à les aborder de but en blanc, ils n'étaient pas franchement réputés pour leur amabilité et leur service d'accueil aux étrangers. Elle attendit patiemment que l'un des équidés la remarque, ce qui finit par arriver quand elle s'assit sans discrétion aucune sur le sol. Leur robes blanches tranchaient avec le paysage vert, elle se demanda alors comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'un des dominants s'approcha d'elle, menaçant, puis recula en sentant ses marques de pouvoirs. Le chef finit par daigner lui adresser la parole, elle ne perdit pas son sang froid, lui répondit poliment, demandant la raison de leur présence sur des terres qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre mais, voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, finit par avouer les véritables raisons de leurs présence hors de leurs terres.

Il y avait visiblement eu débordements des prérogatives au niveau de la répartition des espèces, elle leur demanda s'ils réintégreraient sans histoire leur propre territoire dans le cas de figure où elle pourrait remédier au problème. Elle reçut la parole de l'alpha, bien, elle pourrait le tuer de son plein droit s'il avait menti. Mais comme pour un chef de clan la parole est quelque chose de sacré, il y avait de grande chance qu'il n'y est pas de problème. De ce qu'elle avait compris, la gestion des territoires étaient géré par un vieux démons acariâtre qui envoyait très souvent les gens aux fraises. Il habitait beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt, ça allait être galère de le trouver, puis de le convaincre, et ensuite de revenir. Son père allait piquer une de ces crises. Elle demanda à Tsunai s'il pouvait l'amener le plus loin possible avant de se trouver hors de son territoire. Il accepta sans problème mais dû s'arrêter très vite, laissant la demoiselle avec ses petites jambes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avança prudemment, ne connaissant absolument pas le chemin, le sentier rapetissa de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir un vague dégagement dans la verdure. Elle pestait tout haut contre une branche d'épineux qui lui faisait mal dans sa progression quand les arbres se mirent d'eux même sur le côté, lui dégageant à nouveau le passage. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, sans rien distinguer qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Des rires attirèrent son attention sans toutefois dévoiler l'origine du son, étrange, Yuki n'avait pourtant croisé personne depuis le début de son voyage. Une bruit de chute finit de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait seule. Laissant son regard voyager d'un point à un autre sans s'arrêter nulle part, elle put capter du coin de l'œil des silhouette menue qui se fondaient la seconde d'après parmi les troncs et les bosquets. Des nymphes donc, logique après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait en vrai. Elle voulait leur parler mais n'osait pas, ces créatures étant connues pour être craintives. Elle continua donc sa route, faisant mine de ne pas les voir, jusqu'à arriver à un croisement dans le sentier. Gauche ou droite ? Elle décida de prendre à droite, elle fit un pas en direction du chemin quand elle entendit un bruit de chute de l'autre côté. La princesse insista mais cette fois, ce fut sur elle qu'atterrit un objet qu'elle identifia comme un fruit dur. Pas par là, visiblement. Yuki rebroussa chemin et prit à gauche, le silence revint, pas de nouvelle chute suspecte. Elle déduisit de cela que c'était le chemin à prendre. Elle reprit sa route et constata avec déplaisir que le sentier devenait une pente assez prononcée. Rageant et pestant elle finit par se mettre quasiment à quatre pattes, s'aidant autant de ses mains que de ses pieds.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, une vieille cahute à peine visible sous les arbres et la broussaille. Elle toqua à la porte, d'abord doucement, par politesse. Elle avait vu bouger derrière la fenêtre, il était là, elle le savait, et il savait qu'elle savait. Au fur et à mesure, le martèlement s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir un tambourinement pressant. Dix minutes plus tard, elle perdit patience et commença à lancer des cailloux sur la porte, puis de la magie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle faillit démolir la maison entière qu'il daigna sortir. Il lui lança un regard qui aurait pétrifié n'importe qui, elle se contenta néanmoins de lever un sourcil dubitatif. Il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire reculer rien qu'avec ses expression, il tenta la magie brute, avec autant de succès que tantale dans ses tentatives de nutrition. Il lui cria de s'en aller et lui claqua la porte au nom. Yuki fronça les sourcils et, mécontente, martela de plus belle cette pauvre porte qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait. À peine vit elle la poignée tourner qu'elle força la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

DEHORS !

Le vieux démon n'était visiblement pas ravi de la recevoir chez lui. Il se fit le plus intimidant possible et lui hurla dessus à tel point que pendant une seconde, elle crut être devenue sourde. Elle mit cependant un point d'honneur à lui répondre poliment.

-Navrée, pour cela il faudrait que vous fassiez votre travail.

La réplique eut le mérite de lui couper la chique. Il eut d'abord l'air furieux, puis elle vit la curiosité l'emporter sur la colère.

Comment ça ?

Les territoires d'un clan ont été annexés, les déplaçant sur le territoire d'un second clan. Les conséquences auraient pu être catastrophique si je ne m'étais pas interposée entre eux !

C'est impossible.

Et pourtant, je suis là. Ah non, c'est ma jumelles karmique, toutes mes excuses.

La carte est formelle...

Il s'arrêta net, devant ses yeux, la carte se modifia, révélant qu'une faction s'était approprié sans aucun droit le territoire de neuf autres clans.

Je m'en occupe, mes excuses princesse.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait reconnu.

**Chapitre 19.**

Le vieil homme tint sa parole et remit le clan qui s'étalait un peu trop à sa place. Cela permit à Yuki de remettre les choses au clair vis à vis des chevaux des enfers, recevant plus de gratitude qu'elle ne souhaitait avoir. Venves lui assura son soutient pour la suite, affirmant que son clan et lui même étaient à sa disposition. Tsunai la raccompagna chez elle au grand galop histoire de ne pas traîner plus que nécessaire. Elle le fit s'arrêter avant l'orée de la forêt, des pleurs attirant son attention. Elle se laissa glisser à terre et suivit ses oreilles jusqu'à la source des sons. Elle trouva, au milieu d'un bosquet de ronces, un groupe de créatures de la nature. Deux nymphes et trois dryades, très jeunes, perdues si près de la civilisation démoniaques, voilà qui suffit à attiser la curiosité de la jeune princesse. Elle s'arrêta à bonne distance pour ne pas les effrayer plus que nécessaire, et se manifesta en marchant volontairement sur une branche morte. Le bruit les fit sursauter, elles se tournèrent vers Yuki mais ne s'enfuirent pas, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé la jeune femme. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant une quelconque réaction, chose qui arriva sous la forme de cinq petit corps pressés contre elle, tremblant. Elle balaya la forêt du regard, il n'était pas courant de laisser des jeunes sans surveillance.

Quelques adultes sortirent de la végétation environnante, elles jetèrent à peine un regard aux petites, ce qui agaça Yuki. La plus âgée lui tendit la main, en signe de respect, s'attendant à un retour de politesse. Elle n'obtint qu'une question. Pourquoi ces petites avaient elles été abandonnée si près de l'entrée de la forêt ? La réponse acheva de la convaincre de son aversion initiale : non respect d'une règle. Elle leur demanda ensuite ce qu'elles comptaient faire des enfants. Agacée de voir la conversation tourner autour de renégates, les adultes marquèrent leur mécontentement en prenant la princesse de haut. Ce qu'elle voudrait bien en faire fut la réponse. Yuki se tourna vers les petites et leurs proposa de venir vivre chez elle sur le toit du palais. Elle précisa que d'ici peu, le toit serait une serre gigantesque, elles pourraient s'y sentir bien. La plus âgées des nymphes prit alors la parole.

Si vous tenez à obtenir l'aide d'une nymphe, je suis volontaire. Je vous serais bien plus utile que ces gamines.

Peut être, mais je ne tiens pas à avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans mon entourage.

Comme vous voudrez, princesse.

Crachant ce dernier mot, les créatures de légendes disparurent dans la forêt lui laissant les fillettes. La jeune femme les pressa contre elle et les enjoignit à se remettre en route. Les petites étaient morte de peur, mais elles l'écoutèrent avec soin. Yuki leur donna à chacune un collier qui leur donnait plein accès à son territoire. Elle les amena sur sa zone et les fit grimper par le tunnel qui était désormais quasiment fini. Les créatures de la forêt se rassérénèrent dès qu'elles retrouvèrent le contact des arbres qui avaient été replantés sur le toit. Elle resta dans le coin jusqu'à ce que tous soit présentés. Les rires refirent leur apparition et, quelques heures après, la jeune femme se permit de retrouver ses quartiers pour une bonne douche bien méritée. Malheureusement, elle devait trouver son père, s'excuser et subir le sermon qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui passer pour son absence des derniers jours. Elle le trouva dans la salle du trône, comme à l'accoutumée, et à sa tête, elle pressentit que celui ci serait le pire de tous. Elle ne ressortit de cette salle que de longues heures plus tard, avec une convocation pour le lendemain à la première heure. Rien n'aurait su l'arrêter après ça, son lit l'appelait si fort qu'elle vola presque jusqu'à lui. La longue douche devint une visite de 5 minutes, une petite caresse pour Rai et pouf, direction le pays des rêves. Elle maudit son père de l'avoir retenu, même fermés ses yeux la brûlait tant elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle sentit vaguement une modification du glamour du palais avant de sombrer pour de bon.

Le réveil fut plus facile que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu, à savoir qu'elle réussi à se traîner sous la douche avant que son père ne fasse forcer sa porte. Si tant est qu'il puisse encore le faire. Elle se prépara et prit le route habituelle. Chose étrange, elle ne vit rien de démoniaque quand elle entra sur le territoire de son père, en général, regorgeait de démons qui se pavanait sous leur apparence d'origine, tandis que tous semblait avoir décidé de revêtir leur glamour humain pour la journée. Étrange. Elle prit place à l'emplacement qui lui était réservé dans la salle du trône. Son père arriva quelques temps après, se devant comme tout bon roi, selon lui, d'arriver après tout le monde de façon théâtrale. Question de point de vue. La jeune princesse se contenta de se taire et de jouer les gourdes pour ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques nobles qui avaient daignés faire l'effort de venir.

Il finit par révéler ses plans, des invités humains arriveraient bientôt par la porte Nord. Il avait beau s'agir des plus puissants que comptait la planète, ça n'en restait pas moins amusant. La règle était simple : personne ne doit voir le véritable aspect du monde des Enfers. Traduction : si les humains voient un bout de commencement d'ombre de démon gare à nos fesses. C'était partit pour un simulacre d'humanité pour les sept prochains jours. You-pi. Yuki reprit le chemin de son territoire, mais changea d'avis et retourna voir son père.

-Père ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai une requête à vous formuler ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Étant maîtresse de mon territoire, je suis la seule à disposer des règles s'y établissant n'est ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Que me donnez vous en échange de ma coopération ?

-Je suis le roi ! Ma parole fais loi !

-Pas chez moi.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter et de me disputer avec toi,que veux tu ?

-Sharane.

-Quoi ?

-Non, qui.

-Qui dans ce cas ?

-Une de vos cuisinières.

-Soit, mais seulement si tu me donne ta parole.

-Vous l'avez.

-Dans ce cas fait comme il te plaira.

- Merci père, bonne journée à vous.

-Oui, oui.

La jeune princesse s'empressa de courir aux cuisine où elle trouva son amie sans surprise, elle tacha de mettre un frein à son excitation quand elle proposa à la cuisinière de passer de son côté de la ligne. La réponse fusa, bien sur qu'elle le souhaitait. Après un échange de talisman garantissant l'accès à la jeune servante, Yuki l'attrapa et la conduisit dans une course folle jusqu'à l'endroit où, dans le couloir qui abritait les quartiers des enfants illégitimes. Il n'y avait pour l'instant que les murs mais la pièce était vaste et facilement aménageable. Les autres princes et princesses vinrent souhaiter la bienvenue à la première de leur nouvelles recrues et l'aidèrent à s'installer dans la pièce attenante qui lui servirait de chambre pour le moment. Yuki la laissa s'installer tranquillement pour aller voir comment s'en sortait les petites sur le toit. Elle savait qu'elles auraient du mal à s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement, et désirait donc s'assurer que tout allait du mieux possible. Elle fut immédiatement rassurée par les rires qu'elle entendit bien avant d'arriver aux serres. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement à l'ombre des grands arbres replantés là par ses sœurs. Elle resta avec elles un moment puis redescendit pour accueillir les invités de cette semaine maudite.

**Chapitre 20.**

Ils n'avaient rien de particuliers, si ce n'est une couche de crasse d'au moins trois centimètres due au voyage... La princesse se fit toute petite, ne désirant pas se voir confier la corvée qui tomberait immanquablement d'ici dix minutes. C'était sans compter sur la garce qui lui servait de belle mère, sitôt pensé, sitôt flouée, elle fut nommée baby-sitter pour son plus grand malheur. Dans ses délires mégalomaniaques, le roi des démons s'était imaginé que la venue de ces alliés remonterait son niveau d'autorité récemment mis à mal. N'ayant de toute façon pas le choix elle s'avança vers les habitants du monde du dessus pour se présenter. Autant dire qu'elle aurait plus de chance de mener une conversation face à un mur... elle récupéra en tout et pour tout deux regard noirs, un sourcil levé et une moue de mépris affichée. Le cinquième membre du convoi ne l'avait même pas regardé, ce n'était plus de la patience dont elle allait devoir se munir mais d'une carapace d'indifférence absolue, sous peine de quoi elle tuerais ces crétins dans la seconde.

Elle les conduisit pour commencer dans l'aile des invités, soit la moins délabrée du château, mais cela restait trop ceci, pas assez cela, pas assez comme il faut. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, chose qu'à ce stade tout être normalement constitué aurait fait, elle enjoignit les décorateurs personnels de sa belle mère à remédier au problème en les mettant à disposition de leurs invités pour la durée de leur séjour. Cette initiative eu le double avantage de faire taire les râleur et mettre une épine dans le pied de la reine. Mesquine ? Non, simplement adepte du précepte un prêté pour un rendu. Elle les assura de sa présence le lendemain pour une visite guidée du royaume et les laissa s'installer au bon soin des serviteurs qu'elle avait débauché. Elle retrouva Iolas et Isley en grande conversation un peu plus loin, déçu qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de mort. Ils avaient visiblement parié sur la durée de survie des humains au sein du château.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, le roi réussit à abrutir ses invités en leur ventant ses prouesses et sa prestance pendant plus de la moitié du dîner. La princesse prit soin de n'en rien écouter et se borna à les conduire là où elle le devait sans se poser trop de questions. La semaine passa sans que personne ne subisse de dommages irrémédiable au soulagement des têtes couronnées. Ils firent ainsi le tour de toutes les curiosités locales, furent harcelés de commentaire et notes concernant l'histoire des enfers, participèrent aux entraînements démoniaques et supportèrent le roi à sa table. Le cauchemar finit par arriver à son terme, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper des choses vraiment importantes. Elle les vit reprendre le chemin de leur propre monde avec un soulagement évident. Son père la félicita même pour son calme et sa complaisance, lui offrant une faveur de son choix. Tant mieux, elle n'attendait que ça. Elle fit remarquer que la salle des doléances n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des mois maintenant, et, bien qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'occuper de tout, elle s'inquiétait de l'absence d'un système judiciaire efficient et déplorait les querelles intestines qui en résultait. Le roi l'écoutait avec intérêt, espérant comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda l'autorisation de s'occuper de la section des requêtes, il fut excessivement empressé d'accéder à celle ci. Yuki se retrouva donc promue responsable des doléances et de l'exécution des décisions en découlant. C'était le poste le plus bas dans la hiérarchie du palais, mais au moins elle avait désormais un pied dans l'engrenage. La « cour des doléances » était une salle située au sous sol du château, on y accédait de l'extérieur par une porte encastrée dans la murailles et par l'intérieur grâce à une série de portes plus solides et épaisses les unes que les autres. Vu la couche de poussière qui avait prit possession des lieux, la première chose à faire était cette fois encore le ménage. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Elle fit appel à Sharane et ses frères et sœurs qui répondirent présents dans la minute. Remettre cette grande salle en état leur prit une semaine entière, sans parler de la corvée de transferts des cahiers oubliés dans quelques pièces du château. L'organisation de son père était déplorable.

La fratrie réussit à remettre la main sur une centaine de cahier tous plus abîmés et illisible les uns que les autres, au tant pour le support manuscrit. Ils décidèrent donc d'envoyer une lettre à chaque responsable de village pour leur signifier la réouverture de la salle des doléances mais également un système à domicile pour les cas trop éloignés ou complexes. Les enfers ne comptant que 666 villages, ce n'était pas vraiment la mer à boire. En un après midi, tout était fait, les coursiers partis pour la distribution avec l'accord du roi. Elle pensait bien que les paysans mécontents arriveraient vite, mais au bout d'une heure, certainement pas. Il y avait déjà une vingtaine de personne qui patientaient devant la porte, elle leur ouvrit et leur demanda de patienter pendant qu'elle finalisait la nouvelle salle. Elle avait en effet décidé d'instaurer un système horaire par catégorie de réclamation pour laisser à tout le monde une chance d'être entendu. Trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau être entendu, personne ne releva le changement. En espérant que cet état d'esprit dure.

Elle s'installa donc sur le trône construit là un long moment auparavant à l'unique usage du maître des plaintes et lança le grand départ de la reprise. Cela commença par une bête histoire de vol de poules, qui après cinq minutes d'entretien s'avéra être complètement fausse, le plaignant souhaitant manipuler ce qu'il pensait être une jeune fille crédule, il en fut pour ses frais et dû payer une taxe pour le dérangement. Elle continua encore, décidant, analysant, écoutant jusqu'à la dernière personne de la journée. Une fillette qui avait visiblement du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes. La princesse fit venir une chaise pour que l'enfant puisse s'asseoir. Elle portait des traces de coups anciens comme récents, elle fixait la porte comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un fasse irruption pour l'achever. De fait, une femme entra comme une furie quelques minutes après, se dirigeant droit vers la petite fille qui se recroquevilla sur le siège. Yuki la regarda approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, lever la main et tenter de toucher la petite.

Elle n'attendit pas que le coup porte, la femme fut éjectée à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pression magique bien placé. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle laisserait quelqu'un, peu importe son âge ou sa condition, se faire frapper devant elle sans qu'elle réagisse, non mais! Elle avança jusqu'à la chaise et s'agenouilla devant la petite, lui demandant doucement comment elle allait. Elle reçut l'enfant contre elle, cette dernière s'étant jeté à son cou, elle était terrorisée, à tel point que Yuki dû lui parler dix minutes avant de réussir à la calmer. Elle lui proposa la même chose qu'à ses deux enfants, Sacha et Drew garantissant sa sécurité. La réponse positive fusa, comme par crainte d'être ensuite rejetée. La jeune princesse chargea son frère Isley de mener la petite Cassandra à Sacha pour qu'elle l'aide à s'installer. Quelle honte tout de même de voir un adulte frapper un enfant et s'indigner de s'en voir empêcher. Elle asséna une amende conséquente à cette femme pour lui apprendre la vie et se détourna vers le problème suivant.

À la fin de la journée, la princesse était sur les genoux, cette tâche était épuisante, elle comprenait pourquoi son père avait renoncé. Mais étant donné que la fratrie allait se relayer, un jour par semaine, ce n'était pas la mort. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre vers ses quartiers, s'arrêtant aux cuisines demander un en cas à son amie et repartit tout aussi vite vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle trouva la fillette en train de jouer avec Drew sous le regard attentif de Sacha. Celle ci vit sa mère arriver et alla à sa rencontre. En aidant Cassandra à se laver elle avait remarqué des bleus et des traces de blessures, elle voulait que la petite reste avec elle. Soulagée que la demande émane d'elle, Yuki accepta en la remerciant chaleureusement. Un deuxième lit fit son apparition dans la pièce, ce qui effraya l'enfant. Il fallut quelques minutes à Drew pour la rassurer et la ramener au jeu qui l'amusait beaucoup.

Quand la princesse jugea que Cassandre était remise de ses émotions, elle lui indiqua la façon dont elle avait traité la femme de la salle et lui montra ses nouveaux quartiers. La petite eut d'abord du mal à y croire puis surpris tout le monde en laissant échapper un cri de joie et un rire cristallin dans la chambre. Son bonheur se lisait sur ses traits poupins, accordant son expression à son âge.


	7. Chapitres 21 à 25

**Chapitre 21.**

La princesse fut réveillée par une violente migraine ce jour là, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper son cerveau à grand coup de marteau. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de sa chambre en coup de vent. Les vagues de douleurs s'accentuaient pour ne plus former qu'une lame de fond sous son pauvre crâne, ô joie de la migraine carabinée. Lorsque Roxane la vit, elle lui expliqua que quelqu'un devait tenter de pénétrer sur son territoire. La jeune femme se précipita à l'extérieur vers la source des perturbations. Comme elle le craignait, la fissure se trouvait à proximité du village, elle accéléra jusqu'à se retrouver aux portes du villages. Le doyen la vit arriver, suivie de ses frères et sœurs avec un soulagement évident. Elle se plaça juste devant l'endroit où les envahisseurs tentaient de pénétrer la zone. Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir grâce à l'opacité du rideau d'énergie, mais elle savait que le bouclier lâcherait sous peu. De fait, des micros brèches faisaient déjà leur apparition dans le film d'énergie. Elle fit rentrer tous les jeunes dans la maison du doyen qui était la plus solide de toutes. Les femmes furent envoyées chercher du bois de toute urgence, de grosses branches qui pourraient former un semblant de protection face à l'invasion désormais imminente. Les hommes s'armèrent de ce qu'ils pouvaient, fourches, couteaux, louches même pour certains. Le forgeron fit cadeau des quelques épées qu'il venait de forger mais les armes létales, avouons le, brillaient par leur absence.

Disposés en arc de cercle, la plupart dissimulés de ci de là dans le début de végétation. Le bouclier céda, laissant un espace de la largeur de trois hommes, aie, elle qui espérait pouvoir juguler le flot de démons par une petite fissure, elle en était pour ses frais. Les méchants d'en face étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents avec un air des plus aimable. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses compagnons que l'assaut fut lancé. Elle envoya un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de l'idiot qui l'avait chargé comme un tank, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin. Elle hésita à appeler des renforts de la forêt mais s'abstint, craignant d'effrayer les villageois. Le but n'étant pas de laisser des ouvertures pour les ennemis, en créant une distraction malvenue dans les rangs. Elle souffla de soulagement quand elle entendit Drake passer derrière le groupe d'assaillant, braillant à qui mieux mieux que les femmes étaient le fléau de la société et qu'elles feraient mieux de rester à l'abri derrière les murs créés à cet effet. La princesse sourit, elle savait qu'il la respectait en temps que combattante, mais il lui offrait une diversion bienvenue dans le cas présent. Ses compagnons d'entraînement étaient en train de tailler dans la masse par le milieu pour rejoindre Yuki de son côté de la barrière.

Elle abaissa momentanément ses défenses pour leur permettre l'accès au village, ils arrivèrent près de leurs alliés après avoir fait un massacre dans les rangs adverses. De son côté, la princesse n'était pas en reste, le groupe se ressouda pour faire face au gruyère qui faisait office d'armée chez les Golgoths, l'espèce suicidaire qui menait le putsch. À coup sur à la solde d'un cerveau, ces entités sans matières grises n'excellaient que dans le rôle de chair à canon. Ils arrivèrent à bout du nombre restant quand un cri retentit dans le village, Drake cria à son amie qu'il gérait les derniers, l'enjoignant à aller voir au plus vite la source des hurlements. La princesse courut ventre à terre, arrivant sur la place, elle balaya la zone du regard, cherchant l'origine du bruit. Un autre cri l'attira vers la maison du doyen, avec angoisse, elle poussa la porte et vit rouge quand elle se rendit compte que trois Golgoths avaient réussi à passer leur barrage. Les enfants se terraient dans un coin de la pièce certains d'entre eux arborant des estafilades dues aux épées des démons. Elle envoya le premier s'empaler sur l'escalier cassé, le tuant sur le coup, le second fut décapité avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus, quand au troisième, elle le fit imploser grâce à une impulsion de sa propre magie. Se tournant vers les petits, elle leur demanda où étaient les femmes, se dirigeant vers la pièce que pointait le plus âgés.

Elle demanda aux petits de monter à l'étage sans faire de bruit, les assurant de sa présence dans les dix prochaines minutes. Elle les regarda se presser dans les escaliers, elle avait scanné l'étage pour s'assurer qu'aucun Golgoth ne lui avait échappé et se dirigea prudemment vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué. Le spectacle lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, les démons s'étaient adonnés à leur nature la majorité des femmes étaient au mieux mutilées quelques unes avaient déjà succombé à leurs blessures. Un appel pressant émana de sa magie, appelant à grand cri ses sœurs, le temps pressait. Newenne et Roxane se matérialisèrent à ses côtés en quelques secondes, lui demandant de les laisser opérer. De toute façon, les petits avaient plus besoin d'elle que les femmes présentes. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouva les petits barricadés dans la chambre de l'ancien, bonne initiative. Elle toqua en douceur, préférant s'annoncer pour ne pas les effrayer davantage. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître une bouille méfiante elle tenta un sourire mais ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Elle reçut un boulet de canon dans l'estomac, en la personne du plus jeune qui avait besoin de chaleur de toute urgence. Elle le prit dans ses bras et, après avoir demander la permission, entra dans la pièce avec le groupe. Le plus dur fut de leur annoncer que certain d'entre eux ne reverraient jamais leurs papa ou leur maman, voir les deux, pour les moins chanceux.

Le bilan était plutôt lourd, malgré l'intervention de Drake et de ses autres partenaires d'entraînement, près d'un tiers des villageois avait péri ce jour. La classe la plus touchée étant celle des femmes, qui comptait pas moins d'une trentaine de décès au final, les blessures étant trop importante pour être soignées. Les hommes avait perdu ça et là quelques bout de viande mais ne recensaient que 7 morts, ce qui sans être une bonne nouvelle, pour une première ligne, restait peu. Les enfants avaient tous survécus, bien que trois d'entre eux se retrouvaient désormais orphelins. La première chose que fit Yuki en sortant de la bâtisse fut de reconstruire le bouclier, veillant à l'alimenter avec sa propre magie, mais également celle de la terre qui était finalement sortie de son sommeil grâce à des dons réguliers en magie et en dévotion de la part de la princesse et du village. Le résultat, au delà des espérance de la jeune femme, assurait une protection solide autour des habitations. Elle se dit néanmoins que si son père avait fait son devoir, un enseignement aurait été donné aux hommes et aux femmes pour leur permettre de défendre leur foyer. Visiblement cela n'avait pas été le cas. Elle proposa aux enfants de l'accompagner au château mais ceux ci préférèrent rester chez eux, ce que la princesse comprenait tout à fait, elle fit le nécessaire pour qu'ils soient relogés et accueillit dans la demeure du doyen, en attendant d'être assez grand pour se prendre en charge eux même. La fierté était chez les démons un point essentiel de leur personnalité, elle n'était pas assez folle pour ne pas en tenir compte, même venant de très jeunes enfants.

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle pensait que donner une formation adaptée aux jeunes générations pourraient être un atout précieux pour le royaume. Aucune école de quelque sorte n'avait survécu à la prise de pouvoir de Lucifer. Mais elle avait lu dans les vieux grimoires qu'autrefois il existait une multitude de chemin pour accéder au savoir des plus anciens. De l'enseignement théorique aux cours pratique en passant par l'étude, combien de siècle de connaissances étaient tombés dans l'oubli grâce au bon soin du roi ? Elle n'osait imaginer la force que regagnerait le royaume avec un tel atout dans sa poche. Chaque fermier, chaque artisan, chaque femme capable de se dresser face à un obstacle aussi efficacement qu'une armée de garde incompétent. Ce projet devait être envisagé très vite, elle était sur de tenir là un excellent moyen d'assurer un avenir pour ses protégés qui, sans être parfait, serait sécuritaire au possible. Elle retourna donc seule au château et s'appropria une pièce pour étudier en toute tranquillité, ses appartement étant devenus le théâtre d'un ballet incessant de cris, de rires et de jeux de la par de ses petits monstres. Cela ne la gênait pas outre mesure, mais elle désirait rester au calme pour réfléchir à tête reposée. Avec le recul, elle s'aperçut que non seulement son projet était possible, mais qu'il allait être obligatoire. Il lui faudrait néanmoins l'appui de tous pour le mener à bien, autrement, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Elle rangea la tonne et demi de feuille sur l'étagère quelle avait apporté et sortit du bureau pour aller voir ses frères et sœurs.

**Chapitre 22.**

Les sept sont d'accord, mais il faut d'abord rénover les deux étages qui tombent en ruine. La jeune princesse se rendit donc au village pour se renseigner quand au coût d'une telle entreprise. Elle en profita pour expliquer au doyen son projet et le devenir de son territoire, le menuisier et le bûcheron lui offrirent leur service en échange de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour leur village. Tout le monde s'y met, les vieux meubles furent envoyer à l'atelier du réparateur, les débris évacués vers un endroit prévu à cet effet, les lambris vermoulus sont arrachés, le vieux plancher pourris également. Les fenêtres cassées sont extraite pour envoi chez l'artisan vitrier... Pour rénover, il fallait d'abord couper le mal à la racine et enlever, gratter, briquer les éléments qui ne tenaient plus la route. Autant dire qu'ils se retrouvèrent très vite avec une ossature d'étages. Et encore, les éléments de fondations devaient être changé également sous peine de s'effondrer dans les prochaines semaines. Les villageois commencèrent par amener de grandes poutres de bois bruts pour changer l'ossature même du château, vérifiant au passage celle de l'étage inférieur, à savoir les quartiers de la fratrie. C'était amusant, de ses quartiers, si elle levait la tête, Yuki pouvait voir le plafond qui se trouvait deux étages plus haut, à travers le dédale de poutres. Les nouvelles fondations seraient plus larges et plus épaisses que les précédentes, il était convenu de commencer par l'étage qui allait accueillir les dortoirs et les salles de classes.

Laissant les experts travailler à l'aménagement, la princesse en profita pour recréer une cuisine dans la pièce attenante à la chambre de Sharane. Quelques pierres pour créer un fournil, un poêle pour les plats, un garde manger pour la nourriture et une grande table pour la préparation. Même si cela restait sommaire, l'ensemble était fonctionnel, et tant mieux car la cuisinière allait avoir du pain sur la planche pour nourrir tout ce petit monde. Elle choisit de préparer un plat basique mais nourrissant, ce qui allait être essentiel à n'en pas douter pour les ouvriers. Yuki était repartit aider à l'étage supérieur dès que la cuisine fut terminée. En attendant que les menuisiers terminent, une équipe parcourait les couloirs avec du plâtre pour colmater toutes les fissures et autres bobos des murs, intérieur et extérieur. La charpente fut remise en état assez rapidement, la partie délicate allait arriver, quelle matière choisir pour les sols et les murs. La jeune femme avait une préférence marquée pour du bois de chêne, qu'elle savait solide et fiable dans le temps, mais Roxane voulait absolument du noyer, qu'elle trouvait bien plus beau. Après mures réflexions, elle choisit de s'en tenir à sa première impression, et valida le chêne, ce qui lui valut deux bonnes heures d'argumentation de la part de sa sœur pour la faire revenir sur sa validation. Peine perdue, mais elle salua l'effort.

L'acheminement des éléments nécessaire au quatrième étage prit une bonne semaine, Yuki décida de développer les jardins du toit. Les murs placés là pour l'occasion faisait office de remparts de part et d'autre de la surface, un filet de liane assurant la place du toit et l'emplacement du fond. Le tunnel s'était consolidé jusqu'à devenir assez large pour laisser passer cinq personnes. Elle passa l'essentiel de son temps à amener de la terre pour permettre aux plantes s'y trouvant déjà et à celles qui y seront bientôt de pousser dans de bonnes conditions. L'étape suivante consistant à faire pousser au moins de l'herbe sur le terreau récemment placés et des plantes médicinales et aromatiques dans l'espace réservé bien à l'abri au centre de la construction. Newenne avait trouvé amusant de placer des arches aux quatre points cardinaux du jardins et des tuteurs recouverts de lierres sur ce qui faisait office de cloison. Le jardin était protégés à l'intérieur de la construction même. La princesse, avec l'autorisation des esprits forestiers déplanta des pousses de bosquets, de massifs, de buisson pour agrémenté ses serres. Elle y passait beaucoup de temps quand elle ne tranchait pas les différents des paysans qui continuaient à affluer en masse.

Les couvreurs travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour venir à bout de la surface monstrueuse que représentait un étage entier à recouvrir avec des planchette de bois d'environ 15 cm sur environ 10 000 mètres carré, ce qui était considérable. Tandis que des ouvriers volontaires plaquaient le lambris de bois sur les espaces possédant déjà un plancher. Yuki faisait partit de ces ouvriers et s'assurait qu'ils aient à boire et à manger à satiété. La pose prit cinq jours en tout et pour tout, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de commencer à préparer les dortoirs, les salles, le self et les sanitaires. Elles procéda pour les dortoirs de la même façon que pour ses enfants, en créant un espace dans une enclave parallèle, ce qui permettait d'obtenir un dortoir sous forme d'un couloir desservit par des dizaines de portes pour une centaine d'élèves à partir d'une salle de 50 mètres carré. Elle programma les chambres pour devenir ce dont les enfants avaient besoins. Elle ressortit de la pièce et recommença pour les treize autres, elle s'attaqua ensuite aux salles de classes, où elle fit venir des tables, des chaises et des étagères puis termina par le self, qui devait être opérationnel pour l'arrivée des enfants. La tâche s'avéra plus compliquée que prévue, mais Yuki s'en tira quand même avec les honneurs. En quelques jours, tous l'étage fut opérationnel, restait maintenant celui du dessus, et la bibliothèque.

L'équipe étant rodée et habitué au travail collectif, ils mirent moitié moins de temps, le fait que l'étage soit composé de grandes salles et non beaucoup de petite aida également. Le chêne utilisé avait été vieillit et poli pour ne pas gêner les mouvements des futurs élève, l'endroit étant destiné à devenir un lieu d'entraînement et de méditation. Les portes épaisses furent envoyées au village, elles reviendraient en même temps que toutes les autres déjà dans les ateliers. La princesse avait déjà remarqué que même si portes et fenêtres manquaient, il y avait beaucoup moins de courant d'air dans les endroits concernés. Elle soupira d'aise en se rendant compte que cette fois ci elle n'aurait pas à s'occuper des aménagement, les meubles nécessaires se trouvant déjà sur place. Elle apprécia la vue d'une des fenêtre qui surplombait la forêt, se disant que, décidément, elle était magnifique. La jeune femme luttait contre le besoin compulsif de s'y rendre à tout bout de champs. Et de toute façon, elle était de corvée de salle des doléances le lendemain, autant qu'elle aille se reposer. Elle redescendit à ses quartiers quand le contre maître, avisant son état de fatigue, l'envoya prendre du repos avant de perdre connaissance. Loin d'être enchantée par ce fait, elle se résigna à suivre le conseil de l'homme pour deux raison, la première, il avait davantage l'habitude qu'elle du travail et donc de l'appréciation de l'état de fatigue, et ensuite parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme foncièrement bon qui ne s'amuserait pas à lui faire de mauvaises blagues.

Elle écoutait un paysan se plaindre de vols régulier dan son étable, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son voisin qui jalousait son magnifique troupeau (selon lui) et qui serait près à tout pour obtenir de belles bêtes pour le concurrencer. La jeune femme avait bien compris qu'elle faisait face à un compétiteur d'élevage, et que par conséquent, ses animaux représentaient un sacré investissement pécuniaire. Mais elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un autre éleveur prendrait autant de risque pour seulement trois têtes. Surtout si ledit voisin se trouvait être le champion depuis cinq an maintenant. Elle soupçonnait davantage la jalousie et l'envie de nuire chez cet homme qui puait la suffisante et la méchanceté. Pas franchement ravie d'être utilisée comme arme, elle tenta de le mettre en difficulté en lui posant une rafale de questions, pour revenir sur les précédentes et écouter attentivement les réponses. Comme prévu, elle obtint une version totalement différente, puis une autre, jusqu'à empêtrer complètement l'homme dans son mensonge. Elle le laissa s'enfoncer encore un peu avant de simplement lui demander s'il avait connaissance de la punition infligée au menteur. L'éleveur perdit toute couleur et baragouina une vague excuse selon laquelle il était question d'un malentendu, que la colère due à la perte de son cheptel lui était montée à la tête. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, quand Yuki lui demanda combien de têtes comptait ce fameux cheptel. Il répondit machinalement, la princesse fronça les sourcil, c'était trois de plus que précédemment. Fatiguée, elle infligea une taxe supplémentaire à ce menteur pour lui apprendre à être honnête, puis elle ferma la salle, ne voyant personne arriver.

**Chapitre 23.**

Elle avait craqué, encore, sur le dos de Tsunai, Yuki se demandait si elle allait se faire gronder par Roxane à son retour. Elle le savait pourtant, que leur territoire était en plein bouleversement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, un besoin primaire. Le cheval l'amena directement devant son chef, celui ci n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis l'incident des terres il y avait de cela quelques temps. Yuki salua l'alpha avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable, le fait qu'elle apprécie beaucoup ce chef charismatique jouant peut être sur sa perception des bonnes relations. Il engagea la conversation sur les travaux dont ils avaient un aperçu de là où ils dormaient, heureux de voir qu'au moins une partie du bâtiment semblait se remettre des siècles de règne d'un incapable. La jeune femme lui fit alors un compte rendu de ses projets et de leur avancée, ce que Venves trouva très intéressant. Elle termina néanmoins sur une note un peu moins positive, à savoir l'état des fondations. C'était bien joli de refaire le haut, elle ne savait pas dans quel état se trouvait le reste, et se demandait, à juste titre, si le morceau abîmé allait tenir le choc jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'en occuper. L'alpha comprenait bien ces préoccupations, étant lui même responsable de la sécurité de son clan, la protection d'un toit solide au dessus de la tête et d'un sol stable sous les pieds était deux conditions très importantes pour la sécurité. Il lui donna quelques conseils pour tenter de passer outre l'avis du roi, mais se rendit vite compte que toutes les décisions de celui ci étaient drainées par la validation de sa reine, qui n'avait normalement pas à mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires du royaume.

Changeant de sujet pour que la conversation ne tourne pas court sur une mauvaise note, il orienta vers l'un des projets que la princesse avait mentionné un peu plus tôt.

tu m'as bien parlé de restaurer l'ancienne bibliothèque n'est ce pas ?

Tout à fait, même si cela va être très long.

As tu pensé à faire appels aux archiveurs ?

Qui sont ils ?

Un groupe de nains très à cheval sur la place du livre dans la société, ils vivent dans la forêt, dans une immense salle d'archivage où ils consignent tout.

Et ils pourraient m'aider ?

Ils sont connus pour leur capacité à ramener n'importe quel livre à la vie, quel que soit l'état de l'ouvrage sus mentionné.

Ça serait tout simplement merveilleux. Mais je sens qu'il y a un hic. N'est ce pas ?

Disons que pour obtenir leur aide, il te faudra prouver tes bonnes intentions envers les volumes que tu souhaites remettre à neuf.

Est ce si difficile ?

Non, je te connais, tu tiens à le faire pour de bonnes raisons, disons que la méthode d'interrogation est très désagréable, ce qui dissuade pas mal de gens.

Si ce n'est que ça, il me suffira de tenir bon et de me souvenir pourquoi je fais ça. Où sont ils ?

Es tu vraiment sur de toi ? Ils ne te laisseront pas faire machine arrière, tu sais.

Absolument certaine.

Alors monte sur mon dos, je t'y emmène.

Je... euh... merci. Ça me touche.

De rien, allez, en selle princesse !

Elle avait l'habitude d'aller vite avec Tsunai, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la vitesse de croisière de Venves. C'est à peine si elle distinguait quelques formes au milieu de l'étendue de vert qu'elle voyait à cause de la vitesse. En quelques heures, ils s'étaient enfoncés plus loin dans la forêt que ce que la jeune femme n'aurait pu l'espérer, ils passèrent près de la prison d'Akira, Yuki sentit qu'il tentait de communiquer avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter, elle décida de le faire sur le chemin du retour. Ils passèrent la cahute du régisseur, qui se montra tout aussi aimable que dans les souvenirs de la princesse, ensuite, elle ne reconnut plus rien, pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant l'entrée d'une caverne. L'animal la prévint qu'une fois à l'intérieur, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à tous les tests qu'ils jugeront bon de lui faire passer en attendant de prendre une décision. Elle acquiesça et fit un pas vers l'obscurité de l'antre. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la promesse de Venves que l'un de ses chevaux serait là pour la ramener quand elle sortirait. Il était vraiment adorable.

Ensuite elle fut happée par une couverture de ténèbres, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle perdait connaissance. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt, au vu de l'ambiance night-club qui avait élu domicile sous ses cheveux, elle estima plus prudent de rester dans une obscurité relative. Pas génial, mais quand même mieux que le doux accueil du plafonnier qui envoyait une lumière blanche. Elle s'appliqua à rester le plus immobile possible pour ne pas aggraver sa migraine, peine perdue, plus le temps passait, pire c'était. Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Venves, leur méthode était particulièrement pénible... cela avait il déjà commencé ? Sur ces pensées réjouissante, un nain entra dans la pièce, il se mit à déclamer une tirade que Yuki s'obligea à suivre. De ce qu'elle avait compris un sort de pensée révélée lui avait été appliqué, elle se retrouvait désormais incapable de mentir. Si elle tentait malgré tout l'expérience, la douleur la ferait sombrer dans l'inconscience comme à l'entrée de l'antre. D'accord, expliqué comme ça... Elle apprit également que la douleur ne la quitterait pas tant qu'elle serait là, et que ça irait crescendo en intensité pour l'encourager à ne pas s'éterniser. Ça, c'était moins cool.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi la grande majorité des clients potentiels finissaient par fuir la queue entre les jambes. Au vu des proportions que la souffrance avait déjà prit en elle, elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce que ça allait être d'ici quelques jours. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose contre le fait qu'elle se balade dans le complexe. Le nain lui répondit qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements, mais que si elle touchait à un livre ce devait être avec le plus grand soin, logique. Elle se mit donc à déambuler dans les couloirs, au hasard, espérant trouver quelque chose pour la distraire, son crâne menaçant d'exploser. Elle trouva la bibliothèque et s'arrêta sur le seuil, la mâchoire au sol. Des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de livres lui envoyait un joyeux « LIS MOIIIII ». Cédant à son impulsion, elle se dirigea vers la section histoire, fléchée en gros et en rouge, et avança jusqu'à remonter à la période où Akira dirigeait les enfers. Les vieux livres impeccablement alignés et rangés dans l'ordre chronologique l'attirèrent plus que de raison. Était ce là un contre coup du sort ? Elle prit le plus ancien qu'elle put trouver et s'installa sur l'un des nombreux poufs disséminés dans la pièce. Assise en tailleur elle posa délicatement le volume sur ses genoux et souleva la couverture, elle tomba dedans tant et si bien qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas que ses maux de tête s'étaient évaporés comme par magie. Pas plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'un très vieux nain l'observait depuis sa table de travail. Elle vit des comptes rendus d'expéditions, des éloges sur la gestion du royaume, fit des comparaisons et ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait été déchu. Que Gabriel soit intervenu en faveur de son père dépassait son entendement. Elle grogna de dépit, rit aux larmes et s'inquiéta des conséquences de leurs actions au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand elle arriva à la fin du volume, elle ne se précipita pas sur le suivant, mais y alla rapidement quand même. Il en fut ainsi pendant des heures jusqu'au moment où un nain vînt l'interrompre. Il l'avait observée pendant tout ce temps, avait constaté son respect des livres et voulait donc s'enquérir de l'objet de sa présence en ces lieux. Elle lui exposa les raisons de sa présence, ses souhaits également. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, cela faisait des décennies que les archiveurs réclamaient l'accès à cet bibliothèque. Ils conclurent un marché, restauration contre le droit d'emporter une copie de chacune des œuvre. La princesse accepta, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un arrangement. L'un des archiveur prendrait donc ses quartiers au château.

**Chapitre 24.**

le sort qui lui comprimait le cerveau fut levé, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le doyen des nains s'excusa platement pour le traitement subit, mais, disait il, le meilleur moyen de découvrir l'attachement d'un être aux livres est de le pousser à bout pour voir quelle sera sa réaction. Elle comprenait parfaitement la démarche, et leur assura qu'elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Au contraire, elle se sentait fière d'avoir réussi cette mise à épreuve. L'intendant lui expliqua que pour le moment tout les restaurateurs de livres se trouvaient sur divers territoires mais qu'il lui enverrait le meilleur dès qu'il serait disponible. Elle accepta de bonne grâce et leur laissa une bague pour que le nain puisse accéder à son territoire sans difficultés. Le doyen comprit mieux pourquoi ils allaient avoir accès à l'édifice dorénavant, il lui redit que Droum, le restaurateur, arriverait sous peu puis s'excusa et se retira dans ses appartements, toute cette agitation le fatiguant énormément. Un autre nain la reconduisit galamment à l'entrée de la grotte, lui offrant un grand sac en gage d'amitié. Curieuse, la princesse l'ouvrit et y vit une copie de la section d'archive qu'elle avait commencé à lire. Les larmes aux yeux, elle remercia chaleureusement le petit être et quitta les grottes.

Comme Venves l'avait promis, l'un de ses chevaux l'attendait. Et pas moins que son lieutenant, il était vraiment adorable. S'approchant doucement de l'animal pour le pas le brusquer, elle fit remarquer sa présence par un toussotement somme toute très humain. Il se retourna, surpris et lâcha un « déjà ? » qui surprit la jeune femme. Apparemment, il s'attendait à faire le pied de grue un long moment avant de pouvoir se défaire de sa corvée de baby-sitting. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux mais quand même, l'attitude de l'animal la dérangeait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle répliqua que si sa présence le gênait, elle pouvait parfaitement rentrer à pied. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et commença à avancer dans la direction du château. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'un éclat de rire la fit se retourner, si elle ne s'imaginait pas un cheval se tordre de rire par terre, c'était désormais chose faite, voir imprimé sur sa rétine. Il se leva et la rattrapa au petit trot, et se mit à son niveau.

Je comprend mieux pourquoi il t'adore.

Qui ?

Venves.

Il m'adore ?

Oh que oui, il ne t'aurais pas amené personnellement ici sinon, tu es la première personne qu'il autorise à monter sur son dos.

Je suis flattée.

Tu peux l'être. Allez monte, gamine.

Canasson de malheur !

À ton service.

J'aurais un arrêt à faire en cours de route.

Pas de problème. Dis moi juste où c'est.

Le bouclier de l'ancien roi.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas encore en selle, son postérieur aurait prit cher.

Non, mais tu es malade ?

allons bon, et pourquoi je te pris ?

C'est un psychopathe ce type !

Et ben ça nous fais au moins un point commun. En route, trouillard.

Grrmmmbllll.

Tu dis ?

Rien.

Alors avance.

Sur ce, elle monta en selle et regarda le paysage défiler.

Zodiaque était un poil plus lent que son alpha mais sa vitesse restait franchement honorable. Il ne ralentit que quelques mètres avant la prison du roi déchut, mais la jeune femme sentait à quel point ça lui coûtait.

Tu peux rentrer, je suis assez près pour finir seule.

Non, je reste là.

Dans ce cas éloignes toi, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Elle se colla au bouclier et fut happée comme les fois précédentes. Elle trouva Akira assis sur son tronc, mais se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une belle erreur quand elle se retrouva entre deux montagnes plutôt menaçante. Le roi leva la tête et leur ordonna de laisser la princesse tranquille, ordre qu'il n'écoutèrent pour ainsi dire pas, et se mirent à aspirer son énergie à la vitesse d=maximales. Il fallut que son ami se déplace et les envois à l'autre bout du bouclier pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Il lui dit que venir dans le bouclier était trop risqué et l'enjoignit à rester à l'extérieur la prochaine fois. Elle fit mine d'accepter puis lui exposa les dernières nouvelles, et son espoir de trouver dans les livres restaurés un moyen de le sortir de là. Il refusa de laisser l'espoir le gagner à son tour, se contentant de répéter qu'elle perdait son temps. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait déjà la solution, furieuse, elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne l'aidait pas, après tout, elle pourrait le libérer.

Il n'est pas question que je te dise comment faire !

Et pourquoi donc, tu veux passer ton éternité ici peu être ?

Non, mais je ne te permets pas de jouer avec ta vie.

Parce que tu as su préserver la tienne ? Première nouvelle, Casper.

Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Sinon quoi, tu vas me vider de mon énergie ? Trop tard mon pote, tes petits copains s'en sont chargés tout à l'heure !

Mais puisque je te dis que c'est dangereux !

Je te répond que c'est moi que ça regarde.

Ce n'est pas si simple.

Si, ça l'est.

La transposition psycho-materielle n'est pas...

Yuki tendit l'oreille, il venait de lâcher le morceau, elle le tenait.

Ben tu vois quand tu veux.

Je t'interdis...

Rien du tout, de toute façon c'est ça ou un défi en bonne et due forme à mon cher père.

Tu n'oserais pas.

Je vais me gêner.

…

tout à fait, je reviens quand j'ai trouvé comment faire.

Sur ce elle quitta le champ de force sans remarquer l'air coupable et inquiet de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans ses rêves des années auparavant. Il était l'un des seuls à s'être inquiété pour elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'humaine, autant dire qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre maintenant qu'elle était un démon, et plus encore, un démon qui s'était mis dans la tête de le sauver de sa prison. Il était mal, vraiment mal, un simple refus et elle se suiciderait tout simplement en provoquant un roi sur le déclin qui avait peur de perdre son trône. Il la tuerait pour l'exemple. Pourquoi diable les femmes étaient elles des créatures si compliquées pour l'amour de Satan !

**Chapitre 25.**

Fière de sa connerie, la princesse retrouva Zodiaque, comme promit, un peu plus loin. Elle était tellement guillerette qu'il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé... Et se hâta de quitter la zone quand il comprit qu'elle avait mis le plus puissant démon de tout les temps en boite comme un vulgaire soumis. Zodiaque la déposa à l'entrée du tunnel qui la mènerait à ses appartements, elle devrait ensuite devoir expliquer à son père où et pourquoi elle avait disparut sans prévenir. Elle le trouva sans surprise les fesses posées sur son trône.

Bonjour père.

(un peu de politesse ne fais jamais de mal)

Où étais tu hier ?

Dans mon lit, je ne me sentais pas bien.

Et tu ne m'a pas prévenu ?

Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Au regard de quoi, je te prie ?

Vous dénombrer le nombre de toux et de miasme n'étant pas des plus ragoutant, j'ai estimé préférable d'attendre ce matin.

Tu n'as pas l'air malade pourtant...

Le remède de Sharane a fait des miracles.

Ou tu te paie ma tête ! Tu sens les bois et l'herbe !

Infusion à base de racines.

Disparaît ! MENTEUSE !

Comme vous voulez.

Et tu seras présente ce soir.

Non.

QUOI !

J'ai dis non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais cet effort.

Tu ose me défier !

Non plus, mais je ne suis pas l'un de vos pantins oisifs et dépendant de votre bon vouloir.

Je vais te confisquer tes terres, te bannir...

Mais oui, mais oui. Bonne journée à vous.

Lucifer s'arrêta net quand il comprit qu'en effet, sa fille ne se prosternerait pas à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon. Cela l'irrita au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait nier une certaine fierté à savoir que la seule personne capable de lui dire non était l'enfant à qui il avait confié des tâches dans l'administration de son royaume. Yuki allait sortir quand Beth entra comme une furie dans la salle, exigeant la tête d'une fournée de servante qui avait dû avoir l'insigne malheur d'être assigné à son service. La princesse l'écouta pendant dix minutes puis, quand elle vit que son père allait céder, elle s'en mêla.

Père ?

Oui ?

Le dîner de ce soir contre les servantes dont elle parle.

À ton service tu veux dire.

Non, à moi tout court. Vous alliez ordonner leur mise à mort de toute façon.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

Entendu.

Elle se fit envoyer la procédure par le doyen des nains. La technique dont avait parlé Akira consistait à recréer un corps à partir des os qui ont servit à retenir l'esprit puis d'implanter ledit esprit dans la nouvelle enveloppe. Facile à dire, compliqué à faire, en somme. Elle s'entraîna sur des esprits de petits animaux mort récemment. Elle ne considéra sa méthode comme acquise lorsqu'elle passa à une erreur sur cent, et encore. Mais cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle y était, elle voulait pouvoir rester avec son sauveur. Il était la seule personne qui arrivait à la rassurer. Une fois sur de son coup, reposée et gonflée à bloc, elle prit la direction de la bulle. Comme il le lui avait suggéré elle parla à travers le bouclier, expliquant qu'elle venait les libérer, mais que, si elle se faisait drainer, encore, elle ne pourrait pas les ramener du côté des vivants. Elle prit ensuite son courage à deux mains et se retrouva... au milieu des deux autres. Sentiment de déjà vu vous dites, non, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi. Ils s'écartèrent néanmoins sans qu'elle ait à le demander. Se tournant vers eux, elle expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait ranimer qu'une personne à la fois, que ce serait Akira aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle leur donnait sa parole de s'occuper d'eux dès qu'elle le pourrait. Ils acceptèrent le marché, voyant là leur meilleure chance de fuir cet endroit depuis des siècles.

Elle s'avança vers le roi déchu, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il la regarda longuement, soupira puis la conduisit à ses restes quand il vit qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, quitte à retourner toute la zone pour trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Elle sentit plus qu'elle vit les restes matériels de l'homme, des siècles de décompositions aidant. Elle s'assit en tailleur, étendit les bras sur ses genoux et se concentra en psalmodiant la formule qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur malgré sa longueur. Il ne se passa rien pendant de longue minutes, la princesse continuait ses psaumes inlassablement. Les deux mastodontes firent bien un pas vers elle mais un regard de leur chef les arrêta net. Au bout d'un moment, de la poudre blanche suinta du sol, reste osseux d'un corps disparut, et s'aggloméra en un tas compact. La masse grandit lentement pour former un crâne puis une colonne vertébrale, des côtes, deux bras et deux jambes. Le procédé était long et fastidieux, Yuki devait se montrer très méticuleuse. Elle se retrouva finalement devant un squelette d'un mètre quatre vingt dix environ, elle continua son œuvre. De petites taches roses apparurent à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique, les organes internes reprirent leur place, elle fronça bien le nez à la vue des intestins mais continua sans se laisser distraire. Les cartilages suivirent, reliant les os entre eux, le réseau veineux, puis les muscles jadis présent en masse sur ce corps. poussant comme des champignons, de petits groupe de cellules apparaissaient au petit bonheur la chance pour se rejoindre et fusionner. Les globes oculaires réapparurent dans un bruit de sucions parfaitement écœurant. Et enfin, la peau qui recouvrit le tout, un dieu vivant se trouvait aux pieds de Yuki qui, épuisée, se concentrait pour ne pas faillir à la dernière étape.

Elle demanda à Akira de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit obligeamment. À côté de son corps, il se pencha et se fit happer par la jeune femme qui le transforma en une espèce de boule d'énergie compact. Encore un dernier effort, elle se concentra et envoya directement l'énergie dans le corps, d'un coup sec pour faire repartir le mécanisme. Après une seconde, elle sentit le cœur battre et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla dans les bras du brun, exactement comme dans son rêve... sauf que là, il était nu. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas regarder ce que la nature avait offert au roi déchu, et nul doute à propos du fait qu'elle avait été très, très, très généreuse. Elle s'écarta de lui avec une vitesse qu'elle espérait raisonnable, mais qui ne devait pas l'être au vu de l'expression de ce dernier. Il la regarda longtemps, la détaillant avec, enfin, le cerveau d'un homme et non d'un ectoplasme lambda. Elle était jolie, sa princesse. Et forte aussi, il pourrait s'habituer à sa présence. Oh oui, il pourrait. Il s'avança vers elle, amusé de voir qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'enfuir, mit un genou à terre et prononça ce qui allait être le témoin d'une éternité.

À toi à jamais, loyal et dévoué. Ma princesse, ma reine, mon maître.


	8. Chapitres 25 à 30

**Chapitre 26. **

La princesse se tourna lentement vers les deux prisonniers restant. Leur expliquant qu'il lui faudrait une semaine pour récupérer, mais qu'elle reviendrais dès que possible les tirer de là. Ils acceptèrent de bonne grâce, surpris qu'elle veuille les aider malgré leur attitude passée. Mais vu le serment que venait de prêter leur roi, ce qui, au passage, les avaient mis sur le cul, ils envisageaient sérieusement de rester avec elle aussi. Ils leur souhaitèrent un bon retour, éducation oblige, puis se mirent en quête de leurs propres ossements pour faciliter la tâche de la demoiselle à son prochain passage. Pendant ce temps, Yuki emmena Akira hors du bouclier, qui ne résista pas bien longtemps devant la puissance qui émanait de lui. Zodiaque ne put retenir un cri d'effroi quand il vit l'homme et son air menaçant. La jeune femme dû se mettre entre eux pour éviter toute effusion de sang. Le roi déchu ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'empêchait de tuer l'animal sauvage, il pouvait lui faire du mal. À son époque, les animaux de la forêt ne reconnaissaient aucune autorité, il mit un certain temps à comprendre que la bestiole obéissait à peu près à son sauveur. Il courut à côté du canasson, arrivant en vingt minutes à l'orée de la forêt. Akira s'arrêta net devant le château, son foyer, celui qu'il avait construit de façon à le voir résister à tout, quasiment détruit. Une rage sourde s'empara de lui, il fit un pas vers l'entrée du bâtiment mais s'arrêta bien vite, remarquant enfin la délimitation et l'état du château de chaque côté de celle ci.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, un sourcil levé, en attente d'explication. Elle lui expliqua la démarche entrepris par ses frères et elle même pour tenter de préserver une part du patrimoine. Elle lui tendit également un collier qu'il refusa. Il voulait une marque permanente. Elle le regarda, bouche bée, pendant de longues secondes. Lui demanda s'il était conscient des implications, et, devant son entêtement, se résolut à faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle se concentra, visualisa la forme de son symbole et demanda où il voulait qu'elle lui appose. Sur le dos, tout le dos, lui fut il répondu. Elle hallucina mais se contenta d'obtempérer, c'était un grand garçon après tout. La décharge passa de son corps à celui où elle allait poser sa trace, regardant le motif tribal apparaître sur le dos musclé. Elle savait avoir le même sur la nuque, mais le visualiser ainsi avait quelque chose de presque sexuel. Voilà quelle racontait des anneries, changeant de sujet, elle se demanda comment son père allait prendre la nouvelle. Les estimations allant de très mal à apocalypse proche, au mieux.

Isley lui donna de quoi habiller son nouveau pensionnaire, histoire de ne pas voir une gravure de mode se balader à poil au petit bonheur la chance. Deux trois pantalons, une dizaine de t-shirt, des sous vêtements et un gros pull, un démarrage correct pour un mort récemment ressuscité. Malheureusement, aucun être ne pouvais résider au château sans prévenir le maître des lieux, la jeune fille allait donc devoir présenter à son père l'homme qu'il craignait le plus au monde, merveilleux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit signe à Akira de la suivre et l'emmena vers la salle du trône. Une fois la limite du territoire franchie, l'état du bâtiment sauta aux yeux et attrista l'homme qui se souvenait de la splendeur passée de l'endroit. Ils ne firent pas beaucoup de trajet avant d'être intercepté par les gardes, qui les conduisirent directement devant le roi. Lucifer jeta un œil aux importuns, irrité par l'interruption, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement ce visage familier, mais perdit plusieurs teintes quand ce fut chose faite. Il hurla des insanités, demandant comment un traître avait pu s'échapper de la prison qui lui avait été assignée. Il ordonna, ne doutant de rien, au déchu de retourner d'où il venait. Un sourcil levé lui répondit. Yuki, agacée, fit alors remarquer qu'il se trouvait sous son autorité, et qu'elle ne se présentait à lui que par pure courtoisie, étant la maîtresse de son territoire. Il blêmit à la révélation, comprenant bien que son ennemi mortel, car la haine qui brûlait dans les yeux du démon ne faisait aucun doute la dessus, se trouvait désormais, non plus enfermé au confins de la forêt mais juste à côté de lui. Il tenta de faire jouer son autorité pour que le pacte soit annulé mais dû se résoudre à laisser couler après moult tempêtage, menaces et autres description de tortures destinées à faire peur à sa fille. Elle ne céda pas.

Yuki aidait Akira à aménager ses quartiers, c'est à dire une des salle désaffectées du troisième étage quand elle sentit une nausée l'envahir. Ça la prit d'un coup, la sensation s'en allant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le démon la regarda longuement et la fit s'asseoir, il plaça sa main sur les yeux de la jeune femme et tenta de voir son flux d'énergie. Il poussa un grognement de surprise quand il s'aperçut quelle puissante démone la princesse allait devenir quand ses pouvoirs se développeraient complètement, ce qui survenait en général durant la première centaine d'année. Le réseau de veine de pouvoir qui courait sous la peau de Yuki était au moins aussi fournit que le sien, le malaise ne pouvait donc venir d'un quelconque manque de magie. La seule autre possibilité étant une intrusion, il proposa de faire le tour du périmètre entre le château et le village, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait pénétrer le champs de force. Il la laissa se reposer sur le lit qu'ils venaient d'installer et s'élança par la fenêtre, déployant quatre ailes noires que lui envia Yuki, elle qui était clouée au sol. Tous les démons ne volaient pas, et la double paire était réservée à la royauté, signe de puissance. Elle soupira et s'allongea.

Il revînt quelques heures plus tard, la trouvant sans surprise endormie. Il la réveilla avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il devait lui parler, maintenant, c'était important. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'assit, tachant d'être attentive. Il lui présenta un rapport succinct des derniers événements, à savoir que si le bouclier n'avait pas été forcé, un vampire s'était aventuré sur son territoire. Il y voyait là une tentative de prise d'information de Sélène, la mère des créatures de la nuit, reine des vampires. Complètement éveillée, la jeune femme l'écouta faire un rapide résumé de ce qu'il savais sur cette femme. Bannie du territoire des enfers par Lucifer pour avoir refusé de se soumettre à lui, elle emmena son clan en exil et refusait désormais tout contact avec les démon. Qu'elle ait envoyé un émissaire tâter le terrain pouvait être très bénéfique, aussi Akira lui demanda t'il de la rencontrer. Il la connaissait bien, elle pourrait faire une alliée de poids. Confiante, la princesse se rangea à son avis, prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. Le portail laissé par le vampire allait se refermer s'ils ne le traversaient pas très vite. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'élança dans le vide. La sensation était grisante, Yuki apprécia chaque seconde passée en l'air, souhaitant qu'un jour, elle puisse voler aussi.

Ils se posèrent devant un grand chêne, encore un, qui révéla un tronc creux et une sorte de tourbillon. Toujours sans lâcher la main de celle qu'il avait juré de protéger, Akira s'avança dans le tronc, Yuki à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de caverne où se mélangeaient diverses odeurs dont la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas connaître l'origine. L'ancien roi lui expliquant que cette pièce était destinée à repousser les curieux qui venaient ici dans le but de se faire peur. Un éclat de rire fit sursauter la princesse, qui se colla instinctivement à son protecteur... Avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de s'en écarter comme si elle s'était brûlée. Avec un sourire amusé, il lui indiqua une petite ouverture dans la roche et s'y engouffra, regardant si elle le suivait, au lieu de faire sa tête de pioche, constatant qu'elle était derrière, il se permit d'accélérer un peu le pas. Il emprunta un couloir avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui savait où il allait. Mais comment pouvait il connaître cet endroit ? Pourtant il ne ralentit pas, prenant virage et passant porte sans même prêter un regard à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'autre côté. Chose étrange, aucun vampire ne fit son apparition non plus, ils étaient pourtant sensés se trouver dans leur repère. À cette interrogation néanmoins, elle eut très vite une réponse, l'ancien roi venait d'entrer dans une grande salle ronde et suffisamment spacieuse pour y faire tenir une petite armée. Et justement, la salle était remplie de vampire grognant et pour le moins inamicaux. Elle vit briller des canines, des épées et d'autres armes exotique dont elle imaginait fort bien l'utilisation sans avoir besoin de démonstration pratique. Reprenant sa main, Akira l'emmena au centre de l'espace, devant ce qui ressemblait furieusement au trône de son père. Une femme magnifique, et presque nue, y était assise. Yuki venait d'être présentée à la reine des vampires.

Et voilà donc le challenger au titre de roi ?

**Chapitre 27.**

Elle s'était adressée à la princesse sur un ton doux mais indéniablement moqueur, ce qui ne passa pas franchement très bien au vu du caractère de la dite challenger. Et puis, quitte à s'allier, autant jouer franc jeu question caractère non ?

Et vous n'avez pas froid ?

Pardon ?

Ben oui, vu la quantité ridicule de tissu que vous portez, vous devez cailler comme pas permis.

Tu es bien insolente...

Le ton de Sélène devînt tout de suite moins chaleureux.

Si vous vouliez faire des politesses, il ne fallait pas commencer par vous foutre de ma gueule.

Je ne...

Oh si, et cela a beaucoup amusé tous vos petits moutons ici présents.

Je pourrais te tuer pour ça.

faites donc, vous rendriez le plus grand service du monde à mon cher père.

...

Je me disais aussi. On peut parler entre adultes maintenant ?

Je ne me souviens pas avoir babiller.

Apparemment non, puisque c'est comme ça le bonjour chez vous. Tuez moi, ou non, mais je me casse.

Mort de rire, Akira la suivit tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour. Il lança un regard à la femme qui fronçait ses sourcils du haut de son trône et lui envoya un message télépathique.

" Tu fais une connerie "

" Précise "

" Elle va vraiment partir "

" Ce n'est qu'une stratégie "

" Non, c'est son caractère "

" C'est une princesse "

" C'est la femme qui m'a libéré et tenu tête à son père pour que je reste avec elle "

" Mensonge "

" Tu sais bien que non, ton émissaire t'as rapporté ce qu'elle à fait pour ceux qui vivait sur son territoire "

- Attend !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je m'excuse.

- Tiens donc.

- Je devais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas ton père... non attend !

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'insultez !

- Ce n'était pas intentionnel, pouvons nous parler ?

Yuki regarda ostensiblement les vampire autour d'elle.

- Laissez nous !

Tous les vamps présents se volatilisèrent révélant une sorte de cantine, un endroit où il se réunissaient sûrement pour manger... Satan savait quoi.

Elles discutèrent un long moment, Akira en profita pour finir de visiter le complexe qui grouillait désormais de vampire et saluer quelques vieilles connaissances. Il se fit alpaguer par des fondus de combat et se retrouva en pleine séance d'entraînement. pour la première fois depuis son retour, il fit réellement de l'exercice, et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il en sortit quelques heures plus tard, décidant de rendre visite aux deux furies qu'il avait laissé en plan en pleine négociation, pour les retrouver plongées dans une discussion très importante, à savoir, l'utilité de la décapitation pour les souverains incompétent. Il soupçonnait néanmoins que Yuki appréciait son père plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer, malgré ses défaut. Il était la seule famille qui lui reste après tout.

- Donc nous sommes bien d'accord Yuki ?

- Tout à fait.

- Alors c'est réglé. Fais pas cette tête beau gosse, on dirait que t'as avalé un shnouk.

- Un quoi ?

- Mes excuses chérie, une espèce particulièrement répugnante de limace.

- Beurk.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

- Et pour repartir ?

- Je vous appelle un ver.

- ?

- Un vampire capable d'ouvrir des passages entre deux endroits précis.

- J'ai du vocabulaire à potasser moi...

- Demande donc à ton chevalier, ça l'occupera.

- Il connaît ?

- Oui.

- Merci du tuyau.

- De rien, sauve toi avant que ton papa crise.

- Ouais ben il attendra.

Elle quitta donc une reine vamp littéralement écroulée sur sa table, satisfaite de sa sortie, qui compensait l'entrée peu distinguée. Le ver leur créa un passage qui, comme promis les ramena exactement là où ils étaient partis, le chêne du bout de forêt à proximité du village. Elle remarqua tout de suite la différence de couleur dans l'irisation du bouclier et fonça droit vers l'intérieur des bois, suivant la piste fraîche de celui qui avait quasiment fait une tranchée dans le sol. Elle remonta rapidement jusqu'à un campement, ne réfléchit même pas à la suite à donner. Elle tua d'un coup les trois malheureux encore présent sur les lieux avec un sort vicieux et s'arrêta pour mieux repérer les déplacements de ses ennemis, car c'est ainsi qu'elle les voyait. Des chasseurs, sur ses terres, elle allait faire un de ces exemple, plus jamais personne ne s'y risquerait. Il en restait deux, elle envoya Akira sur le premier et accéléra pour se charger elle même du second. Ils l'avaient sous estimées, parce qu'elle était une fille, parce qu'elle n'était pas une enfant légitime, ou pour une tout autre raison. Ce serait leur dernière erreur. Elle ne fit pas souffrir l'homme plus que nécessaire, mais shoota dans son corps quand elle vit la dépouille d'une petite licorne à ses pieds. Fumier. Elle allait rejoindre le brun quand elle aperçut un centaure dans les branchage. Il s'approcha doucement, en même temps qu'elle recula. les centaures n'étaient pas des créatures qu'il faisait bon contrarier. Il lui demanda poliment l'autorisation de donner une sépulture à l'animal, ce qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance, sachant qu'il serait bien traité, avant de s'éloigner avec le corps.

**Chapitre 28.**

Des professeurs, la priorité absolue était de rassembler une équipe d'enseignant. Yuki avait l'intention d'ouvrir son école aux jeunes démons de huit ans ou plus, et de leur enseigner pendant dix ans les bases de ce qu'ils devaient savoir pour pouvoir défendre le royaume, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Elle devait aussi superviser le transfert des livres du dernier étage dans l'une des salles d'entraînement achevées, de même que les étagères, le temps que toute la structure soit refaite et consolidée à son tour. Akira refusait tout bonnement de mettre un pied dans la vieille bibliothèque, craignant de constater l'état des livres qu'il avait mis une vie à rassembler. Le tout en installant le nain qui ne tarderait plus, la princesse ayant reçu une lettre de l'archiveur en chef, prévenant de l'arrivée imminente de Droum. Elle réquisitionna l'une des salles vide à côté de la chambre d'Akira, qu'elle nomma salle de réunion, elle y fit mettre une grande table et des tableau à craie sur toutes les surfaces murales. Il lui fallait un plan d'attaque, et vite.

L'ancien roi la laissait faire à sa guise, trouvant que malgré son jeune âge, ses idées ne manquaient pas de réflexions. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps à simplement la suivre pour observer de quelle façon elle gérait son territoire. Et de manière générale, elle s'en tirait honorablement, bien que sa conception de l'organisation soit un tantinet anarchique. Yuki était occupée à s'affairer à descendre les cadavres de volumes qui obstruaient l'entrée de la bibliothèque quand elle fut appelée d'urgence par son père. Elle regarda Akira et lui fit signe de l'attendre derrière la barrière, elle n'avait pas fait un pas sur les terres de Lucifer qu'elle fut saisie par un garde et happée loin de la limite opaque. Les gardes se mirent en position défensive, prêts à s'en prendre à la prochaine personne qui la franchirait. La jeune princesse fronçât les sourcils, consciente de la tentative de manipulation de la part de son père, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme qui la retenait, fit volte face et se dirigea d'un pas assuré quoique furieux vers l'endroit où elle supposait trouver son géniteur.

Elle fit une entrée fracassante en plein milieu d'une réunion, provoquant des réflexions plus ou moins flatteuses de la part des ministres de son père. Ignorant superbement les vieux démons obséquieux, elle se dirigea droit vers le roi.

- ça te prend souvent de m'utiliser comme appâts ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- oh, trois fois rien, juste une vingtaine de garde juste à la limite de ma zone d'influence !

- ah ça.

- oui, ça !

- cet homme est dangereux, je fais mon devoir en tant que roi pour protéger mes sujet.

- dangereux ? dangereux ! il ne t'as même pas adressé la parole depuis son retour !

- justement, il complote pour récupérer ma place, et il se sert de toi.

- ne confond pas ses actes et les tiens, tu es le seul qui cherche à m'utiliser !

- c'est faux !

- c'est la vérité.

- et pourquoi diable lui fait tu davantage confiance qu'à moi ?

Lucifer laissait apparaître des traces d'énervements, ce qui était surprenant étant donné qu'à part une peur panique, il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un quelconque charisme.

- mes raisons ne regarde que moi.

- non, soit tu partages, soit je le condamne à mort pour haute trahison.

- il n'a rien fait !

- ça viendra !

- tu n'es qu'un...

- fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire jeune fille, tu t'oublies !

- ...

- je préfère, alors, ces raisons.

- ... eance.

- quoi ?

- il m'a fait serment d'allégeance !

Pour le coup, le roi était sur le cul, ce genre de serment était inviolable et éternel, même si le receveur mourrait pour une raison ou une autre. un serment que l'on ne pouvait prononcer qu'une fois dans sa vie. Et la vie d'un démon était longue, très longe.

- Qui ... qui me dit que c'est la vérité ?

Yuki releva sa manche et présenta le magnifique tatouage dont elle avait hérité quelques secondes après la prononciation du serment.

- satisfait, _père_ ?

Le ton était clairement acide.

- oui, pour le moment, oui.

- parfait.

Elle n'attendit même pas l'autorisation de disposer, elle tourna les talons et repartit dard dard chez elle, non sans avoir signifier qu'il venait de perdre le droit de la convoquer. il tenta bien de faire valoir ses prérogatives mais elle lui envoya dans les dents qu'il faisait n'importe quoi avec, et donc, autant qu'il n'en ai pas.

Elle se rendit directement dans la chambre d'Akira où elle espérait le trouver, et faillit jubiler quand elle vit qu'il y était. Il leva un sourcil quand il la vit entrer.

- Alors ?

- Il voulait te capturer, t'interroger puis te tuer.

- Cela ne m'étonne même pas.

- Et moi, ça m'énerve.

- ?

- J'ai du lui montrer la marque du serment. Désolée.

- Tu as bien fait, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si tu le dis.

- je le dis, va plutôt régler les derniers détails du corps professoral avec Roxane, elle est un peu perdue la pauvre.

La princesse trouva sa sœur en pleine frénésie de papier, tentant d'organiser les emplois du temps de la première vague d'enfant de huit ans. Heureusement qu'il commenceraient par une classe simple du même niveau, autrement ils auraient été débordés. Les deux jeunes femmes finalisèrent le projet, désormais prête à le communiquer au reste du royaume. Encore faudrait il trouver des messagers, mais il y avait toujours moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Ils se couchèrent tôt cette nuit là, une sacrée journée les attendant tous au virage le lendemain. Elle s'arrêta pour faire un bisous à ses enfants et se mit au lit sans tarder, rejointe par Rai qui se sentait pour le coup un peu délaissé. Elle le caressa machinalement et s'endormit doucement avec ses ronronnements.

**Chapitre 29.**

Cherchant à se détendre, la jeune princesse monta sur le toit pour profiter de la vue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une micro forêt à la sortie du bâtiment. Elle se mit à la recherche de ses petites protégées, qu'elle trouva autour d'une fontaine magique qui tenait lieu de source pour une petite rivière, laquelle serpentait sur toute la longueur du toit pour se jeter dans le vide côté forêt. Yuki trouva cela magnifique. Les éclats de rire la rassurèrent quand à l'état d'esprit des habitantes des lieux. Elle regarda les fleurs, les arbres, car elles avaient même replanté des arbres, des plantes grimpantes et autres curiosités du genre s'étalaient sur toute la surface, le tout accompagné d'une prairie d'herbe pour adoucir le paysage.

La princesse emprunta le passage qui partait du toit pour rejoindre la forêt, elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire. Suivie de près par Akira, elle s'enfonça dans les bois jusqu'à la bulle où restait prisonniers les deux amis de l'ancien roi. Ils les trouvèrent en grande conversation sur les changements climatiques dû aux sortilège de transfert de chaleur de masse. En clair, un débat passionnant que la demoiselle ne voulait surtout pas encourager. Elle se plaça face à eux et annonça immédiatement la couleur.

- Vous êtes deux, nous aussi, de qui dois je me charger ?

- ...

- ...

- Akira ?

- Tu as une préférence ?

- Non, c'est toi qui choisis.

- Parfait, Styx, va avec elle.

- Entendu.

Elle suivit donc son nouveau cobaye jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait retrouvé ses restes. Même s'il était puissant, il n'avait rien de comparable avec son roi.

- Tu n'est pas trop déçu que ce soit moi qui me charge de toi ?

- Non.

- Tu as une préférence sur la façon de procéder ?

- Non.

- Wouah parle moins vite j'ai du mal à te suivre... !

- ...

- C'est bien ma veine d'être tombée sur un caillou.

- Je n'ai simplement rien de pertinent à dire.

- Ben dis des conneries, ça peut pas faire de mal.

- Quoi comme, euh, connerie ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Quoi donc ?

Yuki se retourna bouche bée pour voir le dénommé Styx avec un immense sourire, elle réalisa alors qu'il venait de se payer sa tête en beauté. Elle même ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis carrément d'éclater de rire. Elle riait à s'en tenir les côtes sous le regard un peu perplexe mais néanmoins amical du guerrier. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées.

- Bien joué, j'en avais besoin, et surtout, merci.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il acceptait compliment et remerciement puis se tut pour la laisser faire. En quelques secondes, elle avait retrouvé l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour ramener l'homme à la vie. La même opération s'effectua, quoiqu'un peu plus vite, et moins fatigante pour Yuki, le niveau d'énergie de Styx étant largement à sa portée. Une fois qu'elle eu terminé et s'étant assurée que le cœur était repartit comme tout le reste, elle lui donna de quoi se vêtir et se leva pour donner des vêtements à Eschiel, qu'Akira devait avoir ramené maintenant. Le deuxième homme de l'ancien roi était tout aussi imposant que son compagnon, à savoir une montagne avec deux bras deux jambes et une tête.

Ils repassèrent la bulle, qui éclata dès que le derniers des prisonniers en fut sortit, si l'ange qui l'avait mis en place n'était pas au courant, c'était désormais chose faite. Ils se rendirent au château, elle les laissa s'installer sous la supervision d'Akira et envoya simplement une note à son père pour lui signifier les arrivée. Elle passa volontairement sur le fait qu'ils avaient suivi l'exemple de leur roi et avait prêté serment également, bien que le serment en question ne soit pas aussi absolu, mais quand même solide. La princesse les laissa s'organiser comme ils l'entendaient et partit retrouver Roxane pour un aller au village.

Elles se rendirent doucement au centre du village et rencontrèrent le doyen. Roxane lui exposa leur projet et lui demandèrent le meilleur moyen de propager discrètement la proposition de prise en charge des enfants de huit ans à l'école du château. Le vieil homme proposa de faire circuler l'information à la réunion des chefs de village, les prévenants de la prochaine rentrée. N'ayant rien à faire de spécial, il se se proposa même d'organiser le transports des nouveaux étudiants. Les deux princesses se sentirent soulagées de voir la liste des choses à faire s'alléger, même de quelques lignes. Le doyen leur fut d'un grand secours, il avait en lui une sacré ingéniosité. Ses suggestions étaient pertinente, il avait de l'imagination et surtout, il n'avait pas peur de frôler la limite. Roxane repartit en avance à la salle de réunion, laissant sa petite sœur s'amuser avec les enfants du village. De façon surprenante, tous les enfants présents dans le village avaient huit ans ou moins, elle s'interrogea sur le pourquoi du comment puis se souvint de la règle de reproduction. Il fallait savoir que, dans le royaume, les couples ne pouvaient faire des enfants que dix ans tous les siècles, le roi excepté. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'aucun enfant dans tout le territoire ne devait avoir plus de huit ans.

Elle ressortit de la bâtisse et prit le chemin du retour. Elle se retrouva assaillie par une foule de femme qui lui posèrent questions sur questions, et en rajoutèrent encore une couche. Elles voulaient se rassurer sur la façon dont allaient vivre leurs enfants pendant dix ans. La jeune femme répondit patiemment à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées, plus ou moins pertinente mais sans discrimination. Elle réussit à se libérer après un long moment, et entraperçut Tsunai qui piaffait d'impatience à l'abri des ombrages de l'orée des bois. Yuki se dirigea vers lui, il avait grandit, le poulain qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille présentait au dessus de l'épaule. Les yeux écarquillés, elle toucha le dos de son ami du bout du doigt pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se fit pousser par le museau du cheval qui la regardait à présent de haut avec une certaine fierté.

- Rhooo, ça va.

- Hey, pour une fois que je peux le faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis un poulain choupette, je-suis-petit.

- Question de point de vue, tu vas encore grandir ?

- Ouaip.

- Pfffff.

- Jalouse !

- Non, j'aurais du mal à me passer des toilettes.

**Chapitre 30.**

La princesse avait d'alloué à Droum la pièce vide la plus calme de l'étage, à sa demande, c'est à dire la plus proche de la bibliothèque sans y être tout à fait, il était logé au cinquième étage, entre la dernière salle d'entraînement désaffectée et l'escalier de la bibliothèque. Il était convenu que les deux salles les plus proches seraient pour le moment réservées à la restauration, la première pour stocker les livres, la seconde pour les remettre en état. Le nain n'était même pas encore là que déjà la princesse était dans tous ses états. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait venir à bout de la masse monstrueuse quasiment perdue, la plupart étant réduit à un tas de cellulose indéfinissable. Yuki tirait des plans sur la comète, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, résistant même à l'idée de commencer le transbahutage dès à présent. Ses enfants, ainsi que les jumelles lui avaient proposé un coup de main, chose qui lui serait très utile en temps voulu mais plus tard. Elle ne devait pas louper l'arrivée de son invité, même si elle devait pour cela faire le pied de grue pendant des heures.

Droum arriva, non pas par la forêt, mais par la grande porte, sous les exclamations horrifiées des noblaillons présents et, bien sur, de sa charmante belle mère. Avec un grand sourire et une bonne humeur flagrante, elle remercia chaleureusement le nain d'avoir daigner faire tout ce chemin pour lui rendre service. Entrant dans son jeu, celui ci répondit que son peuple ferait n'importe quoi au nom de leur vieille amitié. Lucifer qui passait par là en perdit morgue et paroles blessantes, les archiveurs n'étaient pas des êtres à prendre à la légère, avant de se retrancher dans leur grotte, ils comptaient parmi les meilleurs guerriers des enfers. La présence d'Akira, Styx et Eschiel à quelques mètres seulement n'étant certainement pas étrangère non plus à sa réserve. Les servantes que la jeune femme avait sauvées de sa demie sœur s'occupèrent rapidement des bagages de l'archiveur et retournèrent encore plus vite à l'abri du territoire de leur nouvelle maîtresse, bien plus agréable et surtout équitable. Elle avaient été relogées dans les pièces libres et s'en trouvaient ravie. Au moins les étages dont elles avaient la charge n'étaient plus ouverts aux quatre vents.

Droum s'installa rapidement, dans sa chambre et demanda ensuite à être amené à la bibliothèque. Yuki s'exécuta, sachant que le nain allait être furieux de l'état ambiant des livres. Il finit par dire qu'il était conscient qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de l'état de la salle en voyant la jeune femme se crisper au fur et à mesure de l'ascension des escaliers. Elle acquiesça mais ne pu tout à fait se détendre, elle avait vu ce dont ils parlaient, lui non. elle poussa le seul battant qui acceptait de s'ouvrir et invita son compagnon à rentrer dans la pièce pour contempler l'étendue des dégâts. Il entra avec, et c'était tout à son honneur, beaucoup d'aplomb, mais s'arrêta très vite. Il avait pleine vue sur une étagère éventrée atteinte par une fuite d'eau du plafond, ses yeux se déplacèrent vers ce qui devait autrefois remplir les planches de bois, soit un tas informe de papier mâché aggloméré. Yuki lui demanda avec espoir s'il pensait pouvoir en venir à bout malgré tout, il lui assura que oui, la magie des archiveurs étant très efficace, mais cela allait lui prendre bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Droum envoya directement à son chef une lettre lui demandant d'annuler tous ses engagements jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il y avait mille fois plus de travail que dans leurs pires estimations, et encore, heureusement que la princesse avait fait appel à eux avant que le papier ne se désagrège et finisse par se détruire définitivement. Il lui demanda comment elle comptait procéder, et approuva son choix de tout descendre au sec pour retaper la pièce avant d'y remettre quoi que ce soit. Elle le laissa installer son matériel, et lui proposa de lui amener les quelques tomes qu'elle avait eu le temps de réécrire elle même, de façon parfaitement amateur. Le sourire qu'il lui fit en acceptant de bonne grâce finit de la convaincre qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Elle alla lui chercher sur le champ, et en profita pour ramener les originaux également. Il lut avec avidité les titres et résumé de chacun des volumes avant de conclure qu'il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de reprendre les essais, juste de restaurer les livres. Il demanda même si elle acceptait que son travail rejoigne les archives de la forêt. C'était un honneur, elle le savait, son assentiment fut donc débordant de joie et de reconnaissance.

Dès le lendemain, les volontaires commencèrent à descendre avec précaution tout ce qui se trouvait à l'étage de la bibliothèque dans les salles désaffectée prévues à cet effet. Les ouvriers s'occupaient de remettre en place portes et fenêtres enfin réparées pour pouvoir s'occuper du dernier étage une fois celui ci libre d'accès. Tous se doutaient que ce serait celui là le plus amoché, l'extraction des meubles de bois avaient révélés dès les premiers que l'état des lieux avait été le travail d'un démon, et non du temps. Ce constat mis la princesse dans une rage noire, au point que même Droum, pourtant furieux, dû lui conseiller de se calmer pour ne pas faire davantage de dégât. Elle y parvint avec beaucoup de difficultés, si elle trouvait le saboteur, elle en ferait une descente de lit. C'était une promesse. Ils travaillèrent des jours entiers, piétinant ces pauvres marches innocentes, tout en tenant leur rôle dans la salle des doléances. Même les servantes venaient aider une fois leur service achevé, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir été placées d'office dans le rôle de porteuses. La taille de la bibliothèque était juste énorme, il leur faudrait un mois pour tout bouger.

Akira, Styx et Eschiel mirent la main à la pâte après une semaine à regarder tout le monde galérer, ils utilisèrent de vieux sortilèges de lévitation oubliés et abattirent le travail de dizaines de personnes à eux trois. De fait, quinze jours plus tard, l'étage était très vide. Yuki se promenait dans l'immense espace ne réalisant pas que tous les livres venaient de là, elle voyait à peine les murs de l'autre côté de ce qu'elle hésitait à appeler une pièce. Elle demanda aux ouvriers de bien vérifier sous les lattes du sol et derrières les murs, Akira l'avait prévenu que nombre d'ouvrages dangereux avaient été disséminés dans le château, ils en avaient d'ailleurs retrouvés un certain nombre lors des précédents travaux. Ils lui promirent de faire très attention et se mirent au travail comme des abeilles dans leur ruche. Yuki savait que lui rendre ce service allait faire un trou dans leurs caisses, et se promit donc de les aider par la suite à faire le plus de profit possible, et leur donner les économies qu'elle avait fait jusque là, ne dépensant pas son "argent de poche", il refuseraient mais elle s'arrangerait avec le doyen pour ça, elle ne s'en faisait pas.

Elle quitta son étage pour se rendre à une énième convocation de son père, elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement elle y allait encore, il devait avoir un soucis ou un autre à régler, et la corvée allait lui tomber dessus... encore. Elle poussa les désormais connues portes de la salle du trône et trouva son père en grande conversation avec... Gabriel ? Fronçant les sourcils elle s'avança néanmoins vers eux. L'ange la toisa de haut en bas avant de se détourner pour se concentrer sur le seul être qui attirait son auguste attention. Gagné, elle était en colère, la princesse laissa gonfler son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'ignorer, elle le vit porter son regard au delà d'elle, s'attendant à voir une tierce personne, puis reposa les yeux sur elle, une expression stupéfaite collée au visage. Il ne concevait pas qu'une fille puisse posséder une telle puissance. Maintenant il était devant le fait accomplit.

- Vous m'avez appelée père ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourrais tu reprendre à ta charge la section gestion du personnel, le démon qui s'en occupait jusque là vient de démissionner et je n'ai pas le temps de le remplacer.

- Entendu, mais je veux sa rémunération.

- Bien sur, bien sur.

Sur ce elle repartit directement, ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à la créature qui lui polluait la rétine depuis son entrée dans la salle. Elle n'entendit que son exclamation indignée.

- C'est ELLE qui l'a libéré ?


	9. Chapitres 30 à 35

**Chapitre 31.**

Ils étaient là, les enfants du villages, premiers de ce que la princesse espérait être une longue liste. Elle se plaça à l'entrée de son territoire, juste de l'autre côté du village et distribua aux enfants des colliers, bagues, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, ceintures d'une durée d'un an qui leur permettraient de circuler librement à l'intérieur de sa zone d'influence. Elle distribua également des uniformes, chacun portant une couleur du jaune au rouge, avec différentes teintes selon l'année avec des petits symboles sur le col pour pouvoir identifier l'age des enfant facilement. La princesse regroupait les futurs élèves par petits groupes de quinze ou vingt puis demandait ensuite à ses servantes d'escorter les groupes vers le château un par un pour leur permettre de visualiser le trajet. Puis les laisser s'installer dans leurs chambres en leurs signalant la présence du réfectoire pour le dîner du soir.

Elle ne bougea pas de l'après midi, elle n'en eu pas le temps, des familles entières se présentaient, avide de confier leur petits à quelqu'un qui saurait s'en occuper, et surtout les nourrir, Yuki constata à quel point la vie était difficile pour les villageois du côté de son père. Elle se fit aider des jumelles pour réapprovisionner son stock et ne pas tomber en pannes, il y avait bien plus de volontaires que dans ses meilleures estimations, elle venait en effet de donner son cent septième uniforme, sachant qu'elle n'escomptait pas plus de cinquante pour sa première année. Et elle en voyait encore arriver au loin, seuls ou en groupe ils venaient le plus vite possible. Moïra lui proposa de la relever le temps d'une pause, mais elle refusa, tenant à remettre personnellement à chaque étudiant son paquetage en main propre à chacun d'entre eux. Vers dix huit heure le flot ralenti sensiblement, pour s'arrêter à vingt totalement, Ambre et Moïra restèrent pour gérer les retardataires tandis que Yuki se dirigeait vers le réfectoire pour se présenter à ses nouveaux pensionnaires.

Elle s'installa à une table tout au bout de la salle, avec les adultes, comme dans les vieilles écoles, ce système lui rappelait énormément Harry Potter, un livre qu'elle adorait quand elle se croyait humaine, peut être que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisit ce système, inconsciemment. Elle se fit rire toute seule en se mettant dans la peau du professeur Dumbledore, elle se leva et réclama l'attention de la salle, curiosité aidant, elle obtint un silence de mort. deux cent soixante quinze têtes assises en face d'elle soit presque une centaine d'élève par année, sur les trois premières.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, c'est normal, mon cher papa ayant prit grand soin de cacher mon existence au reste du monde. Vous êtes ici pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que vos parents ou grand parents ont choisit de ne pas protester quand leur droit aux études leur fut retirés. Vous allez apprendre à maîtriser la part de vous même qui vous rend fort, en attaque, en défense, en magie, en stratégie, ou quelle que soit cette force qui se trouve en vous. Nous sommes là pour combler le vide dans le système établit, d'ici dix ans, vous aurez reçu la meilleure formation dispensée sur ce territoire et pourrez ainsi participer à la viabilité de notre royaume, car une terre n'est rien sans le peuple qui y vit. Sur ce finissez votre repas et allez vous coucher, vous passerez demain de petits tests qui définiront votre dominante en fonction de vos aptitudes, je vous rassure, il est impossible d'échouer ou quelques autres bêtises du genre, vous serez simplement répartis dans la classe qui vous correspond le mieux. Bon appétit et bonne nuit, passez de bons moments entre ces murs, mais ne sortez jamais de mon territoire, le roi passerait ses nerfs sur vous.

Elle se rassit, et finit tranquillement son repas, ignorant superbement le brouhaha monstrueux que peuvent faire trois cent pipelettes en mal de sensations. Les enfants se rendirent sagement dans les dortoirs prévus à cet effet à la fin du repas, désirant profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre de leurs émotions, le tour de magie des chambres sur demande avait fait sensation. le château finit par retrouver le calme d'antan passé l'heure du coucher. La fratrie poussa un soupir de soulagement, se demandant comment ils allaient gérer autant d'êtres simultanément. Ils se couchèrent, conscient de l'intérêt de bonnes nuits de sommeil pour les années à venir. Jamais leur lit ne sembla si attrayant de toute leurs vie. Yuki s'écroula dans le sien, Rai se pelotonnant contre elle, la princesse sombra dans un quasi coma.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme tendu, malgré ses allégations, les élèves tremblaient d'échouer aux tests prévus pour la matinée. La jeune femme ne perdit pas son temps à tenter de les rassurer, cela ne servirait à rien, ils ne l'écouteraient même pas. Elle finit son bol et se leva, imité quasi immédiatement par la totalité de la salle, elle avança doucement vers sa partie du parc et attendit que tous la rejoigne. Les étudiants s'entassèrent, par classe, attendant de voir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés. Yuki fit apparaître devant elle une vingtaine de petite sphère incolore. Elle demanda aux jeunes de se mettre en rang, par groupe de vingt de préférences. Ils se regroupèrent comme demandé, ne la quittant pas des yeux, attendant les explications.

- Vous aller tenir une de ces petites sphères dans vos mains, si elle devient rouge, vous avez un don pour l'attaque, si elle devient bleu, vous êtes un défenseur, au vert, vous serez un parfait stratège, si elle ne change pas de couleur, votre spécialité est ailleurs, nous trouverons celle ci avec des recherches plus approfondies. Avancez maintenant.

Les étudiants s'exécutèrent, et saisirent les boulent blanches, dix d'entre elles passèrent rouge, huit bleue, une verte et une ne changea pas de couleur. Elle refit les même gestes avec les deux cents cinquante cinq gamins suivant pour un total de cent quatre vingt dix rouges, soixante dix bleus, douze verts et trois blancs. Il y avait donc trois enfants qui n'étaient pas prédéterminés, elle allait avoir du boulot avec ceux là, mais au moins pourrait elle sans trop de difficultés s'occuper des autres. Elle libéra pour la journée ceux qui avait déjà reçu leur couleur et demanda à Victoire, Calliope et Ivy, de rester avec elle. Les trois fillettes paraissaient dépitées de ne pas avoir de distinction lors du test, la plus jeune en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Yuki les fit asseoir et commença par leur poser des questions bateau, leurs hobbies, passions, et autres informations personnelles, sans toutefois outrepasser les limites du raisonnables. D'abord réticentes, elles finirent par se prêter au jeu et parlèrent d'elles, de ce qui leur plaisaient dans la vie, et surtout de leurs aspirations pour le futur.

Il en ressortit que toutes les trois se passionnaient pour le jardinages et l'élevage de plantes exotiques. La princesse décida de les confier au bon soin des nymphes qui s'occupaient de la serre, maintenant que celle ci reposait sur des bases stables, les plantes commençaient à être viable. La serre, à peine mentionnée, déclencha une foule de questions, quand avait elle commencé ? Quelles plantes faisait elle pousser ? Qui s'occupait de les arroser ? Convaincue, elle les laissa à l'entrée de la serre, pour ne rien gâcher de la découverte de la jeunesse.

- Bon, je vous laisse, à ce soir au repas.

- OK

- Pas de bêtises, les filles sont là bas.

- Les filles ?

- Les nymphes qui s'occupent de cet endroit, Drénaï, Driane et Dranis.

- D'accord.

- à plus tard.

Sur ce elle fit demi tour et redescendit au niveau où elle résidait et décida de s'offrir un moment de détente, Droum lui avait fait parvenir un manuel d'enseignement et elle comptait bien le lire de la première à la dernière lettre. Rai perché sur son épaule, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et ouvrit l'ouvrage, un chocolat chaud à portée de main.

**Chapitre 32.**

Jour J moins une semaine, Yuki se demande comment elle va pouvoir boucler ses cours en temps et en heures. Les élèves s'étaient adaptés à leur nouvel environnement très vite, prenant leur repères et leurs habitudes sans se faire prier. Elle avait demandé à ses frères et sœurs de se répartir les classes en fonction de leur dominante personnelle. Le plus dur étant de prévoir les cours sur les dix années, les élèves ne pouvant pas tout assimiler si facilement. Ils commencèrent par classer les connaissances en fonction de l'âge qu'ils pensaient correspondre aux enfants puis répartissaient ensuite les informations dans les différentes sections, et sur l'année. La princesse était fière du travail abattu et pensait sincèrement que son projet était viable. Certes elle avait dû subir les remontrances de son père pour avoir créer cette école sans son aval mais elle s'était contenté de répondre que ce qu'elle faisait de son territoire ne regardait qu'elle. Elle n'avait depuis plus aucunes nouvelles, ce qui l'intriguait, en général, les phases de silences précédaient une action, pas toujours sympathique d'ailleurs.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup pour constater à quel point elle avait raison, sa visite hebdomadaire au village pour recharger l'arcane en énergie, une ambiance de plomb l'intrigua. Elle partit, une fois son don accomplit à la recherche de quelqu'un pour comprendre la raison de cette ambiance de mort. Elle finit par tomber sur une femme qui lavait du linge devant chez elle, regarda autour, dans la rue et finit par demander où se trouvaient tous les villageois. Il lui fut répondu que quasiment tout le monde avait été mobilisé pour venir en aide à un village voisin, qui était non seulement attaqué par les gardes de Lucifer, mais qui se faisait littéralement piller de façon arbitraire par ces même soldats. Elle demanda la direction de la zone concernée et appela un cheval démoniaque depuis l'orée de la forêt. La princesse n'attendit pas cinq minutes que Zodiaque se trouva devant elle.

Yuki lui demanda s'il pouvait la conduire rapidement en dehors du bouclier de ses terres, près du village qui se faisait malmener. Elle ajouta qu'elle comprendrait parfaitement s'il ne voulait pas, cela pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Il la regarda comme si elle venait de sortir une énormité et lui fit signe de monter sur son dos, lui demandant simplement où se trouvait le village susmentionné. Il s'élança sans crier gare vers sa destination dès qu'il eut les informations dont il avait besoin pour la mener à bon port. Le trajet dura en tout et pour tout onze minutes vingt sept secondes, Zodiaque étant une monture des plus rapide. La jeune femme sauta à terre dès qu'il ralentit pour s'interposer entre l'un des gardes, une brute épaisse qui l'avait déjà malmenée à de nombreuses reprises, et une petite bande d'enfant, cible privilégiés des gorilles qui servaient de chien de gardes à son père.

Yuki demanda aux enfants de reculer, se demandant pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas présentés à l'école, ils y auraient été en sécurité pourtant. Elle les fit entrer dans la maison la plus proche et interrogea les petits sur le nombre de personnes restante dans le village. L'attaque remontait déjà à quelques heures, le gros des troupes ayant bougé vers le village suivant, Yuki se risqua à sortir pour estimer les dégâts. Les villageois avaient eu le bon réflexes de s'enfuir à l'approche des gardes, malheureusement, les enfants ont été abandonnés à leur sort. La princesse laissa les petits au bon soin des femmes qui revenaient peu à peu et se hissa sur le dos de Zodiaque qui l'emmena au village suivant, pour pouvoir stopper le massacre avant qu'il n'y ait trop de victimes. Ils traversèrent encore trois hameaux en bordure de son territoire avant de retrouver ces fichus gardes. Pourquoi son père avait il lâcher ses chiens sur ces villages en particuliers, ils n'avaient en commun que leur proximité avec elle. Plus les sabots de Zodiaque avançaient, et plus les habitation étaient abîmées. La limite du royaume approchait, Yuki craignait que le dernier village, celui à la limite des frontières soit tout bonnement détruit.

Les gardes se trouvaient juste là, devant elle, sans se soucier de leur faire mal, elle les affronta les uns après les autres, avançant vers le point qu'elle fixait, elle ne voyait que l'homme qui gisait à quelques mètres de là, visiblement mal en point. Elle lui donna les premiers soins et s'assura que l'hémorragie s'était bien arrêtée. Zodiaque était resté en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas prise par surprise s'ils tentaient une manœuvres, mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas assez de neurones pour réfléchir à quelque chose d'aussi simple. Les corps qu'elle n'avait pas trouvés dans les villages précédents étaient sous ses yeux, attachés aux chevaux des bourreaux envoyés par son père. Une colère sourde grondait en elle, pourtant, elle ne la laissa pas s'exprimer, se contentant de renvoyer les importuns avec pertes et fracas, détachant par la même les malheureux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de trouver abri. Elle rassembla les personnes de tous les villages qui venaient de se faire attaquer et leur proposa son aide et sa protection. Cependant, pour pouvoir faire cela, ils devaient d'abord se révolter contre le roi et se faire bannir de son territoire.

Les chefs des différents hameaux étaient tout à fait d'accord sur le principe mais ne voyaient pas comment se rebeller ouvertement. Yuki leur proposa de les héberger sur son territoire, le temps qu'ils fassent montre de leurs revendications envers son père, de cette façon ils se retrouvaient à l'abri des représailles éventuelles. Elle se retrouva ainsi avec beaucoup de monde sur les bras, mais le village s'organisait pour tous les loger, avec la précédente bataille, malheureusement, la place ne manquait pas. Les chefs envoyèrent directement les missives signifiant la cessation de soumission de leur part, et comme prévu, ils virent passer au delà du champ de protection un escadron complet de guerrier qui mirent le feu à toute les habitations. Les gardes hurlèrent aux villageois de se montrer, sans savoir que ces derniers les observaient bien à l'abri derrière le bouclier, dégoûtés de voir leurs foyers réduits en cendre, bien qu'ils aient pris le temps de récupérer leurs affaires avant de se déclarer rebelles. Yuki sentit l'air changer, puis vit une espèce de film opaque se rétracter tandis que la terre mourrait aux alentours des habitations, faute de magie pour les nourrir. Lucifer venait de livrer les traîtres à sa couronne à une mort certaine, du moins le pensait il.

La jeune princesse s'avança, suivit d'Akira, à qui elle demandait conseil pour ce genre de choses. Ayant déjà soumis un royaume entier, elle espérait qu'il pourrait lui indiquer comment faire sienne la terre sous ses pieds. Il lui répondit qu'elle devait être acceptée, ce qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, aussi marchait elle de long en large, attendant de sentir quelque chose. Elle désespérait de parvenir à ses fins quand elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa magie, curieuse, elle suivit son intuition et se retrouva devant une arcane similaire à celle du village dont elle avait la charge. Elle se plaça devant, comme la fois précédente et posa la main sur le sphère rouge ternie. Le froid qui lui parvint était terrifiant, comme si on l'avait vidée de sa vie, la jeune femme frissonna tandis qu'elle sentait la connexion s'établir. L'arcane lui pompa beaucoup d'énergie, au point qu'Akira s'en inquiètes, mais ce n'était pas seulement elle, la princesse était en train de connecter tout le segment de terre abandonné à son propre territoire.

Elle observa avec intérêt sa propre barrière de protection se mettre en mouvement pour englober les cinq villages concernés par le changement, et retrouver la limite du territoire de son père. Les terres morte se régénérèrent un peu, mais la princesse émit une réserve quand au temps nécessaire pour remettre les lieux en état, mais au moins n'auraient il pas à s'inquiéter de voir débarquer des crétins sans cervelles tous les quatre matins. Les maison furent rénovés sur des bases solides, le travail avança vite du fait des dons réguliers en magie de la part des habitants, les cultures donneraient de bons résultats, et les vieux bois morts de la forêts des matériaux de bonnes qualités.

Yuki laissa le doyen régler les dernières questions et en profita pour demander aux femmes de lui confier leurs enfants pour les instruire, récupérant pour l'occasion une cinquantaine de bambins supplémentaire pour ses classes, qui furent répartis dans les différentes catégories d'étudiants. Elle était donc repartit pour un tour en tant que professeur.

**Chapitre 33.**

Un mois avait déjà passé, les enfants travaillaient dur, et en règle général, ils s'étaient très bien acclimatés au système de l'académie magique. Les classes se montraient bien plus disciplinée que ce à quoi Yuki s'attendait, les enfant étant tellement heureux de pouvoir se sentir en sécurité qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à causer de problèmes. Yuki était professeur d'histoire, et ne voyait donc les élèves qu'une heure par semaine, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se promener dans les couloirs pour observer les enfants et les évolutions dans leurs comportement. De craintifs et apeurés ils étaient passés à volontaires et motivés, écoutant chaque remarque et tenant compte de chaque paramètre. Néanmoins, elle appréciait les efforts de toute l'équipe professorale, surtout Akira, Styx et Eschiel, qui se chargeait de la partie pratique de l'entraînement pour l'apprentissage du combat et de la magie. Ils n'avaient pas voulu surcharger la princesse du fait de ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais en conséquences avaient beaucoup plus de travail de leur côté.

La jeune femme évitait soigneusement tout contact avec son père qui lançait régulièrement des attaques surprise sur son bouclier d'énergie, dans l'espoir de le faire céder et ainsi récupérer les terres qu'il avait perdu au profit de sa fille. Il n'avait pour le moment réussi qu'à agacer la fille en question, qui se tâtait à aller lui dire explicitement sa façon de penser. Elle tînt bon quelques temps mais, à la suite d'une énième provocation, elle traversa le champ de force et alla directement trouver son père. Elle l'accula dans la salle du trône et pour la première fois de sa vie le menaça ouvertement. Sans le toucher ou faire usage de la moindre force, elle lui expliqua par le menu comment elle détruirait sa vie, son royaume et sa réputation, car c'était la grande faiblesse de Lucifer, s'il ne lui fichait pas une paix royale.

La menace fit mouche, les attaques cessèrent du jour au lendemain au grand soulagement des enfants qui en avaient plus qu'assez de voir leur princesse souffrirent de migraine à cause des bombardements incessants sur le bouclier. Yuki retrouva le sourire, elle retourna plusieurs fois sur le domaine du roi pour s'assurer qu'il tiendrait parole, et pour se joindre aux repas de famille obligatoire, toujours avec le sourire. La reine ne vit pas d'un très bon œil le fait que son époux ait cédé à sa fille mais ne pu rien faire pour le convaincre de changer d'avis. Les menaces de Yuki n'étaient pas là pour faire joli, elle avait été très clair sur ses motivations et ses actes en cas de récidive.

Yuki se dirigeait vers la forêt d'un pas décidé, de façon à ce que personne ne l'intercepte, son père contre attaquait, elle se doutait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir, mais il fallait que ces attaques cessent de toute urgence. Les gardes rouges, se retrouvèrent placés tout autour du champ de force sur les limites entre les deux territoires, interdisant toute sortie aux élèves ou aux villageois à l'intérieur. Ils avaient réintégrés leurs maisons, la terre ayant retrouvé ses propriétés fertile. Les cultures poussaient de façon plus que correct, les matériaux venant de la forêt suffisaient à effectuer les travaux des habitations et de la bibliothèque, l'argent devenant totalement accessoire dans cet univers autarcique. Le troc avait infiniment plus de valeur que la monnaie qui circulait encore un peu, pour le jour où le territoire serait entièrement sous le contrôle de la princesse, ce qui, les villageois l'espéraient, ne tarderait pas trop. Néanmoins, à raison d'un garde tout les dix mètres, la princesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui avait la charge de la protection de son père et de la famille royale "légitime".

Yuki fut appelée un après midi dans la classe de magie pratique. L'un des étudiant s'étant retrouvé perché dans un arbre suite à une attaque un peu trop chargée de son partenaire d'entraînement. Elle fit descendre le gamin qui, une fois la peur passée, se retrouvait mort de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Par précaution, elle l'envoya tout de même se faire examiner par Roxane qui avait un don de guérison plus développé que la moyenne. Le petit ne se vanta pas de son exploit mais n'en avait pas honte non plus, son attaque étant la meilleure jamais lancée dans ce cours. L'incident se terminant par une jolie rumeur dans le réfectoire, et une ovation pour le duo concerné. Les cours reprirent dès le début de l'après midi, sous la surveillance de la princesse qui tenait à s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Elle vit ses propres enfants prendre plaisir aux exercice, elle les avait entendu s'entraîner dans leur chambre tous les soirs depuis le début de l'année.

Un point attira son attention, dans un coin, une fillette ne participait pas à l'exercice, semblant même s'en éloigner autant que possible. Cette impression fut confirmée quand elle fut appelée pour la pratique. Nayade s'avança, hésitante, rechignant visiblement à faire l'exercice demandé. Yuki resta en retrait, se contentant d'observer la fillette hésiter, s'énerver, puis finalement se calmer et refusant de s'exécuter. Elle soutint le regard d'Eschiel, qui, sans s'énerver, tentait de convaincre l'enfant de se plier à sa demande. Nayade finit par obtenir gain de cause, les autres enfants n'ayant pas le temps de passer s'il insistait. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle retourna s'asseoir aussi loin du groupe que possible. La princesse s'avança alors à sa rencontre, elle s'assit à ses côté et observa l'élève qui tentait de maîtriser la leçon du jour.

- Ais je fais quelque chose de mal, princesse ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Vous ne venez jamais aux exercices d'habitude.

- Tu ne m'y as simplement pas vue, je passe souvent dans les classes.

- Ah, d'accord.

Yuki laissa planer le silence quelques temps puis reprit la parole, d'une voix douce, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus que nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ne te sens tu pas à ton aise ici ?

- Je ne veux pas tuer.

- Tuer ?

- Ou faire du mal, j'ai été calibrée offensive, mais je suis non violente !

Comprenant en effet où se situait le problème, la jeune femme se leva, demandant à la fillette de la suivre. Elles se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, où elles se servirent un bon chocolat. Yuki passa l'après midi à parler avec son élève, apprenant à la connaître, et constatant qu'en effet, sa place n'était pas dehors avec ses camarades. La demoiselle avait une vénération profonde pour les livres, elle lisait dès qu'elle le pouvait, tout type de livre, quel que soit le genre. Elle se rappela alors que Droum pestait à propos de sa lenteur et du manque de main d'œuvre à disposition. Elle demanda à Nayade si un poste dans la bibliothèque l'interressait, sa réponse tînt en un sourire immense s'épanouissant sur le visage de sa protégée. Restait à convaincre l'archiveur. Elles se dirigèrent donc d'un pas motivé jusqu'au bureau du nain, frappant délicatement à la porte. Une réponse bourrue leur donna la permission d'entrée, elles entrèrent dans le bureau, Nayade se cachant au maximum derrière sa princesse, intimidée par l'imposante présence de l'homme derrière le bureau.

- Une assistante vous plairait il ?

- Une assistante ?

- Oui, j'ai avec moi une élève qui n'a pas sa place dans le cursus standard, je me disais qu'elle pourrait la trouver ici.

- Est elle soigneuse ?

- Autant que moi.

- Alors j'accepte volontiers.

- Nayade, présente toi.

**Chapitre 34.**

En effet, la jeune fille se détendit au bout de quelques jours de travail, assimilant parfaitement les techniques de l'archiveur, elle se sentait tout à fait dans son élément. Au début elle se contentait de transbahuter les livres, de donner les outils adéquats au bon moment puis, prenant peu à peu confiance, Droum lui donna un livre en guise d'essai. Elle prit son temps pour réaliser le travail, sachant que le nain n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle finisse dans la journée, mais travailla vite compte tenu de son niveau. Elle lui présenta le résultat une semaine après, légèrement inquiète à propos du verdict mais satisfaite de son œuvre quand même. Il examina le livre sous toutes les coutures, l'ouvrit, testa les pages, la résistance du papier, l'espace entre les mots, la qualité de l'encre, la précision de la rédaction et annonça qu'il était satisfait. Il ne s'agissait que d'une copie, car il savait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour sa jeune élève au sujet d'une restauration en bonne et due forme, mais cela viendrait. Elle allait déjà lui faire la moitié du travail titanesque qui l'attendait et cela représentait déjà des années de travail acharné. Nul doute qu'elle resterait auprès de la princesse, lui même se demandant s'il rentrerait un jour chez lui tant il se sentait bien au château.

Yuki avait tenu la permanence de la salle des doléances, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Les plaintes se suivaient et se ressemblaient, la plupart ayant trait à l'augmentation significative des taxes sur les récoltes et les biens. Elle les assura d'une discussion avec le roi au plus vite, les enjoignant à repasser plus tard dans la semaine. Mais que se passait il donc avec les impôts ? Elle laissa à Roxane qui passait par là la garde de la salle un court instant, elle devait trouver son père de toute urgence. Elle traversa le château au pas de course, bousculant au passage un certain nombre de nobliau qui n'eurent pas le réflexe de s'écarter, ne pouvant penser qu'ils gênent... Elle fit irruption dans la salle du trône et mit dehors tous les conseillers, pour certain manu militari. Elle referma soigneusement les double portes et les verrouilla à l'aide de sa magie. Faire face à son père ne fut pas très difficile, il avait l'air vraiment mal en point, avachit dans son luxueux fauteuil, au point d'inquiéter la princesse.

- Père ?

- ?

- Est ce que tout va bien ?

- Non.

- ...

- ...

- Mais encore ?

- Les caisses sont vides, personne ne m'obéit plus, et mes conseillers font ce qu'ils veulent sans tenir compte de mes instructions.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi les laisser à ces postes.

- Personne d'autre n'en veut.

- Nous.

- Pardon ?

- Nous nous en occuperons, nous vous rendrons votre pouvoir, en échange, je veux carte blanche et un morceau de territoire supplémentaire pour chacun de mes frères et moi même.

- ...

- Alors ?

- ... soit.

- Marché conclus ?

- Oui.

Yuki ressortis de là avec les pleins pouvoir sur le secteur des finances, elles récupérerait les autres tronçon de pouvoir au fur et à mesure, tout en laissant son père sur le trône, elle ne tenait pas à lui prendre. Il ne représentait à son sens que des problèmes. Elle se rendit ensuite à la salle du conseil, y trouvant, sans surprise aucune, les conseillers qu'elle avait exclu de la salle des pouvoirs quelques minutes auparavant. La salle étant sensée être protégée des intervenants extérieurs, il la regardèrent avancer avec un sourire mauvais, s'attendant à la voir se faire éjecter à tout moment contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte. Leur tête quand elle franchit la porte sans encombre valait bien tous les efforts du monde, elle s'assit à la dernière place de la table et réclama toutes les données concernant les finances du royaume ces cent dernières années. Visiblement, les archives n'avaient pas été sortie depuis fort longtemps. Elle appela Akira et Styx pour l'aider et ils firent léviter tous ces papiers et les amener dans la salle de réunion des professeurs, à l'abri de toute interférence extérieure. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de relever l'actuel conseiller au finances de ses fonctions.

Elle commença son travail de Sisyphe en triant les dizaines de feuillets étalés en vrac en dépit du bon sens, les archives ne remontaient qu'à cinquante ans et n'étaient pas organisées. La tache était titanesque, d'abord trier par années, puis par mois, enfin par jour, et démêler ces morceaux de diagramme pour obtenir un semblant de suivi continu. Ils y passèrent des heures, qui devinrent des jours, Yuki étant submergée par la quantité, il lui fallut l'aide des jumelles et d'Isley pour en venir à bout. Et le résultat lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, le gouffre financier que représentaient les diverses soirées, banquets, fêtes et autres événements engloutissaient le triple de ce que les taxes rapportaient dans leurs estimations maximales. La première des choses à faire était de couper les vivres du comité des fêtes, évidemment, quand à savoir comment s'y prendre... Elle se retrouva immédiatement devant la salle des coffres, endroit qu'elle n'avait même jamais vu auparavant, et qui la secoua comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

Elle se rendit compte que la pièce était dotée d'un champ de force qui laissait passer ou non les flux selon les autorisations émanant des instances concernées. Au moins pouvait elle agir, à défaut de comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Elles annonça ses intentions à voix haute, en attendant de comprendre le fonctionnement exact de l'endroit. Elle sut que ses ordres avaient été suivi quand le flux qui aspirait les pièces et autres valeurs hors de la salle s'interrompit subitement. Ne laissant actif que les arrivées qui, une fois la ponction achevée, commencèrent enfin à former un tas. Chose qui aurait du se faire depuis fort longtemps, au sens de la jeune femme. Maintenant il restait à diminuer les taxes, chose qui semblait aussi urgente que le fait de stopper les fuites monétaires de la branche dite légitime. Elle continua sur sa lancée, recalibrant oralement les taxes, diminuant certaines, en supprimant d'autres mais allégeant au maximum les charges des habitants du royaume. Elle savait que ce n'était pas en les asphyxiant que le royaume se redresserait de toutes les fautes commises jusque là.

Elle chargea les messagers royaux d'annoncer aux différents villages le poids exact des taxes qui allaient être prélevées, une fois par trimestre, et surtout d'un montant fixe. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi mais ne posant pas de questions, ils obéirent néanmoins à la conseillère des finances. Elle sut que les ennuis commençaient quand son père la convoqua dans son bureau, pas dans la salle du trône, mais en privé. Elle mit du temps à trouver la pièce en question, elle s'attendait à un endroit tape à l'œil mais ledit bureau était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais ne l'inonda pas des habituels sermons dont il était coutumier. Il se contenta de lui demander en détail ce qu'elle comptait faire, sans émettre la moindre critique, respectant sa parole, mais tenant à être informé des décisions prisent. Elle exposa son projet de relance et signifia qu'en aucun cas elle ne reviendrait sur sa décision concernant les fêtes. Un soupir soulagé lui indiqua que peut être il n'appréciait pas ces débordements festifs autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Il l'écouta avec attention, entrevoyant ce qui aurait du être fait depuis longtemps, et qui avait été retardé par peur des réactions. Yuki lui offrait le double avantage de récupérer les lauriers tout en prenant sur elle les réactions diverses de la part des mécontents.

**Chapitre 35.**

Les doyens envoyèrent leurs remerciements en masse, satisfait des mesures prises pour eux, les quelques personnes qui s'étaient présentées à la salle des doléances repartirent également, ayant reçu un mot de leurs villages respectifs. Yuki se pencha à nouveau sur son école, l'année en cours étant sur le point de s'achever, elle devait faire une évaluation pour voir qui reviendrait l'année prochaine, l'organisation des nouvelles classes et surtout l'inscription des nouveaux élèves. Que d'occupation, au moins ces mois de repos pourront lui permettre de finaliser son programme. Les petits commençaient à faire leur valise, en vue de leur retour chez eux. La plupart le faisait de bonne grâce, mais certains ne voulaient pas quitter le château. La jeune femme était touchée de voir à quelle point les petits s'étaient attachés à elle mais demeura intraitable, seuls ses enfants resteraient dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle regagna son bureau pour surveiller l'évolution de ses décisions, et pour le moment, cela se passait bien. Elle avait planifié les impôts pour que chaque jour un village au moins paie sa taxe trimestrielle, et chaque jour, les coffres se remplissaient un peu plus, reconstituant peu à peu le trésor initial.

Lucifer semblait satisfait de pourvoir jouir de son argent pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était marié, et s'était payé le luxe de s'offrir une nouvelle garde robe, soit trois tenues en tout et pour tout, avec l'accord express de sa fille. Pour le coup, Yuki décida d'allouer une somme mensuelle à chacun des membres de la famille royale pour leur permettre de pourvoir à leurs propres besoins. Forte de cette décision, elle demanda aux gardes de veiller à ce que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés par la gestion des finances aient interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans le coffre, un dépositaire serait chargé sous peu de sortir les sommes concernées et uniquement celles là. Elle plaça également un espion pour la tenir au courant des différents aller venues concernant la salle en question.

Il ne se passa rien de significatif durant toute une semaine, puis la rumeur d'une grande fête enfla dans le château, la jeune femme sourit sous cape, attendant de voir comment sa chère belle mère allait réagir. Elle n'entendit pas le hurlement de rage qui suivit l'interdiction d'entrer dans la salle des coffres, en revanche le pas de charge de la reine mère lorsqu'elle arriva devant son champ de protection ne fut loupé par personne. Elle sortit tranquillement comme si elle ne savait pas que la femme de son père faisait le pied de grue devant sa porte, enfin, façon de parler. Elle se fit arrêter sans surprise de façon assez cavalière, à savoir, par une harpie qui lui hurla dessus à pleins poumons, lui ordonnant de lui ouvrir la salle des coffres sur le champs. Un premier refus fut récompensé par une salve supplémentaire d'insultes, enchaînant sur un deuxième puis un troisième et se concluant par leur arrivée à la table des repas. Là, Yuki soupira de soulagement, le silence serait son compagnon pendant le repas, magnifique. Elle vit sa belle mère parler à voix basse à son père, de plus en plus furieuse pour finir par fusiller du regard la tablée entière.

Yuki l'attendit volontairement, pour finir cette discussion une bonne fois pour toute, et comme prévu, Arachnéa, la suivit immédiatement après s'être levé de table. Parfait, cela lui épargnerait de devoir l'attendre en faisant mine de la fuir, elle s'arrêta sous l'injonction, créant un premier mouvement de surprise. Elle croisa les bras et laissa la femme en colère cracher son fiel pour terminer sur un ordre, toujours le même. La princesse releva le nez, présentant un visage soigneusement neutre, et déclarant qu'ayant carte blanche pour remettre les finances sur les rails, elle ne reviendrait pas sur un système qui faisait déjà ses preuves. Elle conclut par le fait que si quiconque s'avisait d'insister, elle répondrait en supprimant même l'argent de poche qu'elle acceptait de leur donner pour le moment. La reine s'apprêtait à relancer son plaidoyer quand la jeune femme perdit patience et répondit de façon plutôt abrupte, que de toute façon, même si la situation ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait qu'à faire avec.

Le round un étant terminé, il lui fallait maintenant affronter l'averse de reproche de ses demies sœurs. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle, mais elle rejoignit son père lorsque son espion lui fit un rapport indiqua que les deux princesses faisaient une esclandre parce qu'on leur refusait la somme qu'elles réclamaient à grand cris, soit dit en passant, très largement au dessus de ce qu'elles pouvaient prendre, près de cinq fois, pour être précise. Elle prévint son père de l'arrivée imminente de ses filles et s'installa pour profiter du spectacle. L'arrivée des deux adolescentes n'étant pas franchement discrète, le reste de l'assemblée eu le même privilège.

- C'EST INNADMISSIBLE !

- ?

- COMMENT OSE T'ELLE NOUS INTERDIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT CETTE S...

- SILENCE !

- Mais père...

- J'ai dis : silence !

Pour le coup, les plaintes et hurlements cessèrent soulageant les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentent. Elles hurlèrent de façon très similaire à leur mère, mais pas plus qu'elle son père ne céda /d'un iota. Il poussa même jusqu'à les inciter à remercier leur demi sœur pour avoir eu la gentillesse de leur laisser un peu d'argent. Autant agiter un tissu rouge devant les yeux d'un taureau. Yuki n'eut même pas le temps de sortir qu'elle se fit alpaguer et traîner dehors pour une tentative d'intimidation. Beth tenta de la plaquer contre le mur pendant que Lana s'efforçait de prendre une allure menaçante. La jeune femme eut de grandes difficultés à ne pas laisser son hilarité la gagner de façon visible. Elle attendit que le grand numéro commence, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Je veux l'accès au coffre. Et je le veux TOUT de suite !

- Non.

- Tu ne comprend pas ta situation on dirais.

Lana fit un signe en direction de sa sœur, pensant que leur supériorité numérique jouait en leur faveur, que Yuki ne panique pas semblait la contrarier au plus haut point. Notre princesse attendit encore quelques secondes puis se décida à couper court. Elle tendit le bras, et attaqua Beth sous le menton, la vitesse associée à la surprise sonna l'adolescente, qui n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que sa demi sœur puisse se défendre. Lana fut envoyée au tapis à l'aide d'une vague de magie, délaissant la plus jeune, Yuki se dirigea vers Lana et la maintint au niveau de son visage à bout de bras.

- Écoute moi bien, sœurette, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Si tu continue tes petits jeux, si tu tentes de me forcer la main, si tu m'embêtes ne serais ce que pour une mouche qui pète, la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas d'eau pour amortir ta chute.

Sur ce elle fit passer Lana à travers la vitre, qui se retrouva à plonger cinq mètres en contrebas dans le lac qui se trouvait au pied du château. En se penchant un peu, elle vit la plongeur désignée volontaire d'office remonter à la surface en crachant ses poumons. Avec un sourire, elle se retourna vers Beth, un sourcil interrogatif levé, désirant savoir si le même sort la tentait. Sans surprise, elle essuya un refus, et vit une gamine effrayée s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes pour pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Peu après elle vit Lana arriver trempée jusqu'aux os, la fusillant du regard, cherchant Beth pour faire quelque chose de stupide. Il fallait couper court à toute tentative avant de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs et aller trop loin. Son père pouvait pardonner un peu d'intimidation, pas le meurtre d'une de ses héritières. Elle prit l'air le plus menaçant qu'elle put, emprunté à Akira.

- Plus jamais.

Elle laissa dans le couloir une Lana qui se trouvait terrifiée devant quelqu'un sur lequel elle était persuadée avoir le dessus sans problème. Bien, cela lui ferait les pieds.


	10. Chapitres 36 à 40

**Chapitre 36.**

Yuki rentrait chez elle en claquant la porte, folle de rage. Son père venait de lui annoncer qu'elle serait de corvée de baby-sitting lors du retour des humains aux enfers. Merveilleux, elle n'avait pas assez de boulot comme ça, ils revenaient pile avec la rentrée, l'année scolaire s'était achevée un mois auparavant et tout restait à faire. Ses premières estimations lui annonçaient l'arrivée de 630 nouveaux étudiants, au bas mot. Néanmoins, si son avis avait une quelconque importance pour son père, ça se saurait. Elle allait devoir traverser tout le territoire de son père pour accueillir les huiles humaines et les ramener au château. Tsunai lui proposa bien de l'y amener mais elle préféra décliner poliment ne voulant pas exposer son ami aux caprices des humains. Elle demanda à Akira de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta de bonne grâce, la compagnie de son amie lui plaisant bien davantage que celle de tous les autres réunis,et il n'appréciait vraiment qu'elle. Même s'il portait de l'affection à ses hommes, cela restait du domaine de camaraderie fraternel, et non de l'affection.

Comme à son habitude, Sharane leur prépara un panier repas capable de nourrir un régiment, Akira prit sur lui de porter ledit panier sans laisser le choix à la princesse, qui s'abstint sagement de tout commentaire. Ils se mirent en route en direction de la porte du royaume, la traversée leur prendrait trois jours, aller et trois autres retours. La perspective était simplement merveilleuse, toutefois, le trajet se passa sans encombre, et ils atteignirent la porte largement dans les temps. Ils purent se reposer quelques heures avant de voir le portail s'activer et recracher les humains, les uns après les autres. Quand les vingt représentants furent sur place, la princesse donna le signal du départ, sous les protestations virulentes des derniers arrivants, dont elle ne tint pas plus compte que ça. Elle reprit le chemin du château, libre à eux de la suivre ou non, ce qu'ils firent, bien évidement. Le retour prit, à l'inverse de l'allée, le double de temps à cause des fréquentes pauses exigées par les dignitaires en manque d'exercice. Rongeant son frein, elle soupira de soulagement quand le fief du roi fit son apparition au détour de la surprise de taille attendait la jeune femme quand elle franchit le seuil du hall. Une floppée de jeune noblaillons, fils et filles des huiles qui s'entassaient régulièrement dans la salle du banquet l'attendaient de pied ferme devant la limite de son territoire. Un air suffisant collé à la figure, celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha d'elle d'un pas assuré et s'arrêta à une distance bien trop courte de la princesse que ne le demandait l'étiquette. Elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole, lui donnant une raison plus ou moins valable au fait qu'elle perdait du temps. Cependant il se contentait de la fixer, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, il poussa un profond soupir et prit la parole.

- Tu attend quoi au juste ?

Pardon ?

- Il est évident que seule notre présence peut légitimer cette "école", nous sommes prêt à considérer l'idée d'y entrer moyennant quelques droits, évidemment.

- Évidemment.

- Ravie de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, donc, nous voulons...

- Peu m'importe, vous n'avez pas passez les tests, ni validé votre inscription.

- Et alors, nous sommes les enfants de...

- Je m'en moque.

- Attention si tu essaie...

- Premièrement, c'est vous, et princesse ou mademoiselle, crétin, deuxièmement, je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que vous entriez dans mon école et enfin, si vous tentez une nouvelle fois de me faire chanter, je vous tue, tout simplement. Compris ?

Les jeunes nobles reculèrent comme un seul homme pour la laisser passer, abandonnant leur chef. Elle se fit une joie de le bousculer pour passer de l'autre côté du champ de force, laissant le jeune coq fulminer tout seul dans le couloir, ignorant qu'il était observé. Elle l'entendit dire qu'il allait se plaindre à son père puis il tourna les talons et repartit vers le centre du château. Elle retrouva Newenne qui lui fit un rapide topo des événements de la semaine écoulée, rien de notable, mais elle tenait à se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait sur son territoire. Le reste de la semaine se passa comme elle avait été prévue, les chambres des nouveaux étudiants seraient prête dans les temps, le jardin prenait des allures de forêt vierge sur le toit, ce qui permettait de faire pousser nombre de plantes médicinales, il ne lui manquait qu'un démon compétent pour donner des soins et son équipe serait complète.

Le repas du soir était obligatoire pour tous les chefs de sections, salle des doléance incluse, et donc la princesse ne pouvait y couper. Elle s'engagea comme à son habitude dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des repas le plus rapidement et croisa le jeune noble qu'elle avait rabroué en public la fois précédente. Il lui fit un grand sourire mauvais et la regarda passer comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Elle l'ignora et continua sa route, tout simplement, ne tenant pas compte du soudain silence qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger qu'un impact l'envoya dans le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Sonnée, elle ne fit que regarder quand sept soldats de la maison de Yasus, puisque tel était son nom, se préparaient à lui faire du mal, visiblement. Ils auraient dû comprendre qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, jamais Akira ne la laissait sans surveillance plus longtemps que nécessaire, c'est à dire le temps d'un battement de cil, lorsqu'elle se trouvait hors de son territoire, et à peine plus quand elle y était. Elle ne s'étonna nullement de le voir apparaître derrière le premier de ses assaillants, prêt à engager le combat. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu si contrarié par quelque chose, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

Elle se tourna vers Yasus, un sourire accroché à son visage, se préparant au spectacle qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Il attrapa le premier garde, celui qui avait projeté la princesse et l'envoya au loin, se réservant le loisir de le garder pour la fin. Il envoya un coup dans la nuque du second qui s'écroula, mort, les deux suivants périrent par l'épée, et deux encore suite à un sort de flamme particulièrement vicieux. Il brisa les cervicales du seul qui lui faisait encore face et se retourna, avec un grand sourire, vers celui qui avait osé lever la main sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa maîtresse et entreprit de lui faire regretter son geste. Il brisa un à un les os de ses mains, de ses bras, puis de ses jambes, se délectant des hurlements de souffrances qui se dégageaient de la masse de viande qu'était devenu l'homme. Sur une demande de Yuki, il abrégea ses souffrances, la jeune femme ne tenant pas à se mettre en retard pour le repas. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la marche mais fut stoppée dans son élan par des gardes de son père, qui se saisirent de son ami.

Akira ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il lutta pour se dégager, assommant au passage quelques uns des hommes supposés être les plus fort du royaume d'une poussée du bras. Ils durent s'y mettre à quatre pour le maîtriser physiquement et trois autres pour empêcher sa magie de faire des siennes. Lucifer lui même fit son apparition, un air outré soigneusement collé au visage, malgré l'occasion en or qu'il tenait là de se débarrasser de son pire cauchemar en l'enfermant à tout jamais dans le fin fond de ses oubliettes. Yuki eut beau hurler et protester, les gardes l'emmenèrent tout de même en direction des cachots. La jeune femme se retourna vivement et prit à partie l'hématome qui se formait de façon fort visible sur son épaule ainsi que le blason des morts. Elle fit reconnaître à tous qu'elle avait été attaquée et qu'il ne faisait que la défendre. Rien ne semblait arriver aux oreilles de son père. Elle laissa volontairement sa magie s'emballer, provoquant une secousse géante sur toute la surface du palais. Elle sourit de voir toutes ces nobles personnes se laisser tomber à quatre pattes pour souffrir moins des effets du séisme. Néanmoins le problème restait le même, Akira faisait route vers les cachots, escorté par toute la garde de son père. Et le libérer n'allait pas être simple, loin s'en fallait. Que de travail l'attendait.

**Chapitre 37.**

Yuki assommait son père d'une diatribe revancharde depuis maintenant deux heures. Il n'en pouvait plus, elle comptait l'avoir à l'usure, à tel point qu'il en viendrait presque à défendre son ennemi de toujours juste pour ne plus être la cible de la fureur de sa fille. Une violente migraine semblait montrer le bout de son nez sous le crâne du vénérable roi qui lui faisait face. Elle attaquait encore et encore, tournant en rond dans son argumentation, qu'elle savait incontournable, reprenant pour la troisième fois son discours. Le roi finit par craquer juste un peu avant midi, ordonnant la libération du serviteur de sa fille. Yuki retint un soupir de soulagement et un hurlement farouche de victoire, elle avait enfin eu gain de cause. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour rejoindre l'entrée des cachots quand sa demi sœur préférée fit irruption pour contester la décision de son père. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, Yuki la savait cachée dans l'ombre depuis longtemps, son intervention n'en restait pas moins passablement agaçant.

Beth se planta devant Yuki, qui s'abstint sagement de réagir, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir de se croire si forte, pourquoi pas après tout. Elle ne mit le holà à sont petit numéro qu'après que sa demi sœur ait initié le contact, elle prévint son père que si Beth s'obstinait dans cette voie, elle allait répondre de la façon qui lui plairait. Lucifer lui ordonna de n'en rien faire, elle réitéra son avertissement, mais Beth, forte de la protection de son père, tenta de la pousser contre un mur. Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, Yuki fut sincèrement heureuse d'avoir trimé pour obtenir une formation de combat. Elle saisit sa sœur par le bras et, à l'aide d'une clé, mit à mal l'articulation de la jeune prétentieuse. Beth grimaça mais cela ne l'arrêta malheureusement pas. Elle tenta une attaque magique, Yuki ne put retenir un éclat de rire, elle envoya la boule de plasma dans le néant d'un revers de la main.

Quand une attaque en traître lui marqua la joue d'une fine ligne écarlate, elle se décida à riposter sérieusement et fit rayonner sa magie autour d'elle, s'en enveloppant comme d'une cape, et fit impulser suffisamment d'énergie pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Se retournant vers son père, elle tendit la main vers lui, attendant l'ordre de libération qui ferait sortir Akira de sa prison, Lucifer fit partir l'un de ses messagers personnellement pour faire remonter l'homme de sa cage. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas apprécié la blague, il se fit violence pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du dirigeant incompétent qui siégeait sur SON trône. Yuki lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers un endroit plus calme, espérant pouvoir tenir avant de craquer. Elle eut à peine le temps de passer la limite de son territoire qu'elle sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues, se laissant tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'Akira l'avait attiré à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa volontiers aller, consciente qu'il était la seule personne devant laquelle elle pouvait se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses. Il passa de longues minutes à lui caresser le dos d'un geste lent et apaisant, attendant qu'elle s'apaise d'elle même.

Il la mit au lit, traversant les défenses qu'elle avait mit en place sans problème, témoignant de sa confiance envers lui, puis repartit vers sa propre chambre, laissant à Rai le soin de la veiller. La princesse dormit d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain, s'éveillant fraîche et dispose malgré des marque rouge autour des yeux, signe des larmes qui lui avaient ravagées le visage la veille. Elle fit une toilette à l'eau froide qui fit disparaître toute trace de rouge et sortit de sa chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé. La princesse sortit de son territoire dans le but de rencontrer son père dans la salle du trône mais fut interrompue dans ses plans par Beth et Lana, encore, qui avaient visiblement en tête de faire ce qu'elle ne parvenaient pas à faire depuis l'arrivé de Yuki, prendre les commandes.

- Arrêtes toi !

- Laissez moi passer.

- J'ai dis, arrêtes toi !

Beth, sûrement sur l'impulsion de sa sœur, prenait en main les négociations.

- Tu vas nous laisser diriger.

- Waouh, et c'est tout, pas de baise main, tu es sur ?

- Tu... tu te moques de moi ?

- Nooooooon, j'oserais jamais.

- Fais attention sinon... sinon... sinon !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Euh...

Yuki s'avança jusqu'à sa demi sœur et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui l'attendait si jamais elle se mettait encore sur sa route. Elle en avait plus qu'assez, et sa réserve de patience était depuis longtemps à sec.

- Sinon tu m'arraches la peau centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, tu m'arraches les ongles, tu me plantes des aiguilles enduites de poison dans les articulations pour me faire souffrir les maux des enfers même, tu me frappes au sang tu me plonges dans l'eau pour entraîner la suffocation jusqu'à la limite de l'asphyxie, puis tu m'ouvre le ventre pour sortir mes boyaux de façon à en faire un collier et enfin, tu m'immole par le feu. C'est ce que je ferais, moi, en tout cas, si jamais quelqu'un venait à me contrarier.

Yuki vit avec une profonde satisfaction les yeux de sa demi sœur s'emplir d'effroi, Beth fit un pas en arrière, et Lana n'en menait pas plus large. Un poignard astucieusement lancé à quelque centimètres de la tête de la plus proche fit définitivement passer leur teint au verdâtre, exorbitant leurs yeux, et déclenchant des tremblements incontrôlés.

- Ne me parles plus JAMAIS sur ce ton tu m'entends ?

- ...

- Lâche, une réponse quelconque et il n'y a plus personne.

- Yuki...

- Non père, c'en est assez, je ne souffrirais plus leurs écarts suite à vos préférences. La prochaine fois qu'elle tenteront de me causer du tord, elle mourront, et je m'assurerais personnellement que ce soit douloureux, long et pénible.

La princesse se tourna vers les deux héritières, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage, elle s'assura que le message était passé comme elle l'entendait. C'était le cas, elle le voyait dans leurs yeux. Une bonne chose de faite, même son père semblait surpris de cette soudaine prise d'autorité sur la lignée principale. Elle fit signe à Akira de la suivre et ils repartirent vers leurs quartiers respectifs. L'ancien roi s'assura qu'elle entre dans ses appartements et qu'elle y reste pour prendre du repos, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance quand à la capacité de la jeune femme pour le lezardage.

Le lendemain, c'est une véritable tornade qui secoua les fondations de son territoire, jamais encore la fratrie n'avait vu Yuki si agitée, et pourtant, la princesse était connu pour son énergie débordante. Elle fit le tour des salles de classes, du terrain d'entraînement, des dortoirs pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre suite au départ des enfants pour les vacances. Elle partit ensuite faire un tour dans la forêt pour se changer les idées, laissant les autres personnes du domaines pousser un soupir de soulagement collectif. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Tsunai qui l'emmena faire un grand tour dans les bois, la ramenant fatiguée et heureuse pour le repas du soir. Ambre et Moira choisirent de s'asseoir de part et d'autre d'elle pour discuter d'un projet qui leur tenait à cœur. En effet, les jumelles désiraient transformer les jardins derrière le château en une extension de la forêt, ce qui aurait pour avantage de leur donner un itinéraire de repli en cas d'attaque.

**Chapitre 38.**

La princesse revenait de la salle des coffres avec un grand sourire, elle venait de vérifier les registres de comptes, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Les dépenses tenaient désormais une petite moitié des recettes de commerces avec les pays voisins, absorbant lentement mais sûrement la dette laissée par les bals et autres frivolités du genre. Elle savait pourtant que très bientôt, elle devrait faire face au mécontentement des noblaillons et de sa très chère belle mère, et en effet, la reine la convoqua peu après dans ses appartements privés. Sceptique, elle se rendit néanmoins au rendez vous, cherchant quand même le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle frappa deux coup et attendit l'invitation nécessaire à son entrée dans la pièce. Yuki resta droite et debout pendant que la femme qui la haïssait plus que tout la dévisageait d'un air satisfait. La reine fut la première à parler.

- Je vais organiser un bal, j'ai besoin de quinze mille pièce d'or pour demain, apporte les moi sur le champ.

- Non.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Vous pouvez, mais la somme qui vous est allouée tous les mois est de mille cinq cents pièce et vous avez déjà dépensé la totalité de votre solde ce mois ci. Comme tous les précédents d'ailleurs.

- Je suis la reine !

- Et moi la trésorière.

- Je vais en référer au roi petite sotte, je vais te faire regretter ton affront.

- Faites donc, j'ai son approbation.

- J'exige que tu me remette ce que je t'ai demandé!

- Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Hors d'ici sale garce !

- Bonne journée votre majesté.

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvre échappa fort heureusement à sa belle mère, et c'est guillerette qu'elle prit son quart à la salle des doléances. La première ligne de requête restait somme toute habituelle, la princesse régla les problèmes de ses invités de façon impartiale. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était trop beau pour durer, et de fait, une quantité non négligeable de nobles fit son entrée à quelques minutes dès la fin de sa journée.

Au vu de leur expression, cette arrivée tardive était tout ce qu'il y a de préméditée, ce qui n'engagea pas Yuki à se montrer aimable, elle attendit donc qu'ils lui fassent part de leur grief. En retard pour en retard, elle n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. Elle pouvait presque voir sa belle mère derrière eux avec des fils pleins les mains. De parfaits pantins manipulable si on les flattait suffisamment, nul doute que la reine y avait vu un profit pour ses desseins. L'homme qui lui faisait face, soigneusement mit en avant par ses camarades, lui rappelait étrangement Yasus, et à bien y réfléchir, il devait en effet être son père, le noble Troxas étant en visite au palais. Il devait y avoir à vue de nez une quinzaine de personne, peut être moins, mais quand bien même auraient ils été cinq cents, cela n'aurait pas fait grande différence. Au bout d'une demi heure de silence plus ou moins confortable selon le point de vue, elle se décida quand même à les écouter, ils avaient respecter l'étiquette à la règle après tout.

- Oui ? Puis je vous aider ?

Un soupir de soulagement général fut soudain audible, même de là où elle était, la princesse réprima un sourire et poursuivit son entrevue.

- Vous êtes ici à quel sujet ?

- Nos pensions.

- Vos pensions.

- ...

- Et que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Nous redonner notre solde initial... s'il vous plaît.

- Cela m'est impossible.

- Mais...

- Comprenez moi, je voudrais pouvoir vous donner plus, cependant, la dette du royaume a déjà atteint des proportions catastrophiques, si je n'y remédie pas maintenant, les enfers vont juste s'éteindre d'ici cinquante ans.

- Mais comment allons nous faire ?

- Supprimez les fêtes, les bals, les banquets pour un temps, allouez une somme mensuelle raisonnable à chacun et tenez vous y, votre économie repartira d'elle même.

- Vous nous demandez de laisser derrière nous tout ce que nous sommes, en résumé.

- Préférez vous mourir ?

- ...

- Alors ?

- Non, bien sur que non.

- Sachez que la dette commence déjà à se résorber, quand ce sera chose faite, j'envisagerais de remonter le montant de vos pensions, c'est une promesse.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de quitter les lieux, elle comprit que les pensions n'étaient pas le seul motif de leur présence dans cette salle. Elle se permit de les regarder tour à tour pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, pour clore, elle l'espérait, le sujet.

- Autre chose ?

- Et bien...

- Parlez, cette salle est là pour ça.

- Nous avons eu quelques soucis sur nos fiefs.

- Tous ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre de soucis ?

- Des dégradations inexpliquées, des vols, une impression de mal-être, comme si nous étions surveillés.

- Et depuis quand ?

- Environ trois mois, Altesse.

- Et rien n'a été fait ?

- Le roi votre père ne nous croyait pas, la reine l'a convaincu que nous racontions des mensonges pour obtenir plus d'argent.

- Je vais envoyer des gens vérifier ça, je vous tiendrais au courant, laissez moi vos noms en sortant je vous prie.

- Oui, merci votre Majesté.

- Je ne suis pas une majesté, princesse suffira, Yuki serez parfait.

- Merci princesse.

Ils avaient l'air perdu, le rejet du titre honorifique n'était pas commun, elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne supportait tout simplement pas d'être comparé ne serait ce que de loin à sa belle mère. Elle regarda le petit groupe sortir avec empressement puis se leva dans le calme, ferma la pièce à l'aide d'un sort de son cru, et prit la direction du château. Sa priorité était de trouver Akira, elle avait besoin de son avis de toute urgence, elle ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon pour eux. Elle allait sans soute devoir envoyer ses trois hommes de confiance sur place, eux seuls avaient l'expérience nécessaire pour déterminer la nature du problème.

**Chapitre 39.**

Akira, Styx et Eschiel allait lui faire cruellement défaut, elle en était consciente mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si la situations sur les terres des sujets de son père étaient si grave qu'ils l'avaient laissé entendre, elle devait agir au plus vite. Venves, alpha des chevaux démoniaques, proposa même les services de son groupe, ce qui confirma à Yuki qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Tsunai refusa catégoriquement de quitter son amie, et Zodiaque tenait à assurer les arrières de son chef, ce fut donc trois nouvelles têtes qui se présentèrent à la lisière de la forêt pour véhiculer les démons. Ils se présentèrent comme étant Karko, Myftou et Lyroy, ils avaient l'air calme, ce qui rassura la princesse, ces animaux étaient connus pour leur caractère emporté. Elle les regarda s'éloigner en espérant qu'ils reviendraient le plus vite possible. En attendant, elle décida de se rendre au village pour s'approvisionner en plante médicinale, les nymphes lui avaient demander de trouver certaines plantes qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à faire pousser à partir d'une graine, il leur fallait absolument une bouture.

Le doyen lui fournit avec plaisir ce qu'elle recherchait, la guidant au mieux de ses possibilités, la princesse repartit donc avec l'équivalent d'une jardin miniature sous forme de pousses. Elle s'attarda un peu plus que nécessaire, ne voulant pas éprouver l'absence de ses amis. Les enfants respiraient la joie de vivre, comme elle l'espérait lors de la fusion des territoires, mais il restait tant de village souffrant de l'incompétence de son père. Elle réfléchit au sort des six cent soixante villages qui n'étaient pas sous sa tutelles, et se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle demande à son père une augmentation de territoire en récompense des services qu'elle lui rendait. Elle déposa les plantes à une joyeuse bande de Nymphes ravies et se rendit d'un bon pas chez son père, qu'elle trouva en grande conversation avec ses ministres. Elle ne fut pas surprise de les entendre se plaindre d'elle, et de ses méthode, forcément, vu qu'elle les avait délesté d'une partie de leur exorbitante rémunération, comme tous ceux qui profitaient de son père, en somme. Le choc vint du fait que son père ne s'aplatit pas devant eux, il soutint leur protestations avec calme et indifférence, et finit par les envoyer aux fraises, concluant sur un " si vous n'êtes pas content, la porte est grande ouverte".

Elle attendit que les ministres sortent et se rendent compte de sa présence, se délectant de la gêne qui devenait visible au fur et à mesure de la découverte que représentait sa personne. Puis elle entra directement, sans s'annoncer, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire. Elle le trouva plongé dans ses pensées, et préféra attendre qu'il émerge de lui même. Il se mit à parler soudainement, rompant le silence, à tel point que Yuki sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Se moquant d'elle même en riant, elle fut surprise de constater que son père retenait une rire, qui sortit néanmoins quand elle même laissa libre court à son hilarité. C'était le premier moment de complicité qu'elle partageait avec lui depuis son arrivée dans le royaume. Elle attendit qu'il en vienne de lui même au sujet qu'il souhaitait visiblement aborder avec elle, lui laissant le soin d'ordonner ses idées pour formuler une requête correcte. Il se lança avec un "j'ai une faveur à te demander", direct, qui laissa la jeune femme perplexe. Le roi était en effet connu pour sa capacité aberrante à tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, et ce pour le moindre petit détail.

- Oui, père ?

- Est tu débordée ?

- Comment cela ?

- Te reste il du temps à me consacrer ?

- Oui, tout à fait, de quoi avez vous besoin ?

- Tu gère déjà le personnel, la salle des doléances et des finances du royaume. C'est beaucoup pour une seule personne, j'en ai conscience, mais pourrais tu t'occuper aussi de la répartition des ressources sur le territoire, le ministre qui s'en occupe fait n'importe quoi !

- Euh, cela doit pouvoir se faire, mais, père, cela signifierait que je contrôle tout le bas de la hiérarchie des enfers, en êtes vous conscients ? Seuls les actes militaires, les alliances et les décisions finales me seront étrangères, et encore, pour le militaire, les hommes font partie intégrante des ressources.

- J'en ai conscience, mais j'ai vu à quel point tu es efficace, ma fille.

- Comme vous voudrez dans ce cas.

- Parfait.

- Quand dois je commencer ? Maintenant.

- Père ?

- Oui ?

- Puis je me défaire des cinq ministres en charges de la gestion des ressources ? Je préfère travailler avec mes hommes.

- Fais à ta guise.

- Merci.

Yuki allait sortir quand elle se rappela du but premier de sa visite.

- Ah, père ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'aurais je en retour de cette faveur ?

- Que veux tu ?

- Du territoire.

- Encore ?

- Oui, il m'est plus facile de stimuler la relance de cette façon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'économie des six villages que j'ai à ma charge s'est parfaitement remise des erreurs passées en un temps record, et qu'ils ont suffisamment d'argent pour relancer l'économie d'autres hameaux.

- Et combien de terres cela représenterait-il ?

- La quantité qu'il vous plaira de m'accorder.

La princesse se retrouva donc avec une vingtaine de villages à sa charge, le transfert se fit brutalement, ne laissant pas le temps aux personnes concernées de se préparer. Yuki dépêcha les doyens déjà sous sa tutelles exposer la situation à ses nouveaux protégés. Elle fut également soulagée de savoir Akira et ses compagnons de retour, les nouvelles qu'ils apportaient, en revanche, la firent frémir d'horreur. Les nobles n'avaient en rien exagère le problème, Akira soupçonnait des être dont la malveillance était sans limite. Les gargouilles, ennemies des démons depuis la nuit des temps, car elles laissaient des traces très spécifiques derrières elles. La princesse préféra prévenir le danger, et choisit d'envoyer des hommes d'armes patrouiller dans le royaume. Elle retourna voir le roi pour l'informer des derniers événements, il eut du mal à y croire, mais une fois rangé aux arguments de sa fille, il décida d'agir, et la félicita pour sa clairvoyance.

Elle profita des bonnes dispositions de son père pour l'introduire à ses projets de reformes. Elle souhaitait en effet donner aux paysans une formation de combat pour leur permettre de défendre leurs cultures et de pouvoir retenir les ennemis suffisamment longtemps pour que la garde puisse arriver. Lucifer, une fois n'était pas coutume, l'écouta attentivement et trouva l'idée excellente. Il décida de dépêcher des messagers dans chaque village pour les prévenir de l'arrivée d'un formateur sous huitaine. La formation n'était pas obligatoire mais fortement conseillée par le roi lui même, les gardes avaient aussi pour ordres de dispenser des conseils si jamais ils trouvaient cela pertinent. Dans la foulée, il légitima tous les efforts de sa fille pour instruire les plus jeunes et éviter ainsi de sombrer dans une ère d'ignorance. Le dernier conseil de la princesse fut de placer des points d'informations dans chaque village pour les tenir au courant des événements.

**Chapitre 40.**

Yuki comprit qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, elle parla à Akira de son projet concernant ses quatre compagnons d'infortune qui restaient emprisonnés dans la forêt. Il tenta bien de protester mais comprit vite que fort peu de chose pouvaient faire changer d'avis ce roc d'entêtement. Plutôt que de la laisser aller seule au devant de dangers certains, il préféra s'assurer qu'elle courrait un minimum de risques. Il restait quatre démons prisonniers des champs de force de Gabriel, et ils étaient également quatre pour les ramener dans ce monde. Il choisit d'envoyer Styx avec elle, rééquilibrant ainsi les nivaux de pouvoirs. Les petits derniers étaient respectivement les numéros 3 et 5 pour le premier bouclier, 4 et 6 pour le second, en terme de puissance du groupe. Si lui même et Yuki se chargeait du plus puissant, Eschiel et Styx pourront s'en sortir avec les autres. Le voyage était prévu pour la fin de la semaine, histoire de prévoir les choses de façon satisfaisante, ce qui n'allait pas être triste, connaissant l'ancien roi.

Il s'avéra qu'Akira était un manique du contrôle prompt à prévoir le trajet au centimètre prêt, et pas question d'en dévier d'un cheveux sinon l'expédition virerait à la catastrophe international. Plan que Yuki avait la ferme intention de balancer aux ordures dès qu'ils se sépareraient. Le jour J arriva enfin, la princesse était littéralement survoltée, piétinant sur place en attendant de passer à l'action. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et retrouvèrent les chevaux, comme convenu, Venves tenait toujours ses promesses. Tsunai, Karko, Myftou et Lyroy les attendaient, assurant que quatre autres équidés les rejoindraient le moment venus aux endroits mentionnés. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux moins d'une heure après avoir commencé à courir, ce qui était surprenant, car les deux autres sphère de détentions se trouvaient bien plus loin dans la forêt que tout ce qu'elle avait pu explorer jusque là. Styx avait été plus que ravi de laisser les rennes à Yuki, bien plus encline à plaisanter que son chef. Il pénétra le bouclier après qu'elle y soit entré, n'ayant pas la puissance nécessaire pour forcer la protection des anges. Comme elle l'avait prévu, elle se fit agresser dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, elle ne du son salut qu'à la rapidité de son coéquipier qui les calma immédiatement après être entré à son tour.

Il prit son temps pour leur faire la morale concernant l'agression de leurs sauveurs alors qu'il avait lui même tenté de tuer la jeune femme à sa première entrée, ce qu'il passa, bien sur, sous silence. Elle laissa couler, elle avait besoin de leur coopération pour le processus. Ils avaient la charge de Whisper et Dante, laissant à Akira le soin de relâcher Déméter et Orion. Elle expliqua rapidement aux hommes ce qu'elle attendait d'eux et un résumé rapide du protocole. Elle entraîna Whisper près de l'endroit où il reposait tandis que Styx faisait de même avec Dante. La jeune femme vit que son homme avait une peur bleue de ce qui l'attendait. Yuki décida alors de prendre quelques instants pour le rassurer. Elle s'assit à côté de la tombe et commença à raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, de son arrivée mouvementée aux enfers à sa première réanimation en passant par la reconquête du territoire de son père. Le guerrier l'écouta parler sans rien dire, puis hocha la tête, ce qu'elle avait dit avait visiblement suffit à le détendre suffisamment pour qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Sur la demande de Yuki, Whisper s'allongea au dessus de ses restes et attendit. La jeune femme commença à psalmodier, les hésitations du début ayant à présent disparu, elle allait au plus efficace et au plus rapide. Elle vit sans surprise les poussières d'os remonter à la surface, se ressouder, former un squelette, vit les ligament, les muscles et la peau se reformer comme à l'époque de sa mort, mais le plus dur restait à venir. Une poussée d'énergie pure renvoya l'esprit du combattant dans son corps, un chant le liant à nouveau à une enveloppe charnelle. Elle eut un doute quand à la réussite de l'opération pendant une seconde, mais Whisper partit d'une quinte de toux qui ne pouvait venir que d'un vivant. Il la regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il finit néanmoins par hocher la tête pour la remercier, se remit debout, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever également. La jeune femme l'accepta avec reconnaissance, elle n'avait plus de force. Ils rejoignirent Styx et le désormais ressuscité Dante. Les deux compagnons d'Akira firent voler le bouclier en éclat en le traversant.

Comme promis, deux chevaux avaient rejoint leurs montures, ils se présentèrent comme étant Shiva et Vishnu, pourquoi pas, le choix des noms n'incombaient pas aux individus concernés après tout. Ils furent ramenés tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, Akira et les autres étant déjà rentrés. La princesse laissa à son ami le loisir d'installer les nouveaux venus, et se prépara à recevoir un savon mémorable. Elle ressortit de la salle du trône une heure plus tard, sans avoir reçut le moindre reproche de la part de son père, mais ayant eu une conversation construite et presque agréable. Le roi s'était montré intéressé par sa stratégie concernant la lutte contre les gargouilles et l'avait questionnée concernant ses projets futur. Ils avaient planifiés quelques surprises pour ces sales bêtes, plus ou moins élaborées, mais néanmoins très efficace. Il l'avait relâché après l'avoir assuré qu'elle ne rencontrerait aucune objection de sa part concernant ses « petits copains ». Elle repartit dans ses quartiers pour voir comment s'en sortaient les quatre nouveaux après des centaines d'années de captivités. Elle les trouva sur l'étendue herbeuse, courant comme des gamins d'un bout à l'autre du terrain en riant aux éclats. Elle vit Akira lui adresser un signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, puis retourna à l'intérieur s'entretenir avec Droum concernant l'avancée de la restauration du miasme gélatineux qu'était devenue la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par une série d'explosions plus bruyante les unes que les autres. Yuki dévala les escaliers et les couloirs jusqu'à l'origine du bruit. Elle trouva son père entrain d'essuyer un tir nourrit de la part de ses plus proches conseillers et amis. Écarquilla tout d'abord les yeux puis sentit la rage s'emparer d'elle. Elle courut se mettre entre son père et les traîtres puis répondit coup pour coup à cette bande de sales petits rats. Elle prit un malin plaisir à leur faire plus mal que nécessaire. Elle repoussa les assaillants jusqu'à la porte, les envoyant valser au loin à l'extérieur avant d'aller voir dans quel état se trouvait son père. Il en fut quitte pour une frayeur et une sensation de trahison, mais en un seul morceau, donc il s'en remettrait. Elle resta avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il serait encadré correctement mais personne ne vînt, même pas sa femme. La colère menaçait de refaire surface, tout le monde était au courant, et personne n'était venu en aide au roi. Elle pouvait concevoir que son père n'était pas le meilleur des rois mais de là à vouloir le renverser... il restait quand même le plus puissant démons candidat au trône, tout autre ne ferait qu'accentuer la déchéance du royaume. Elle était à deux doigt de placer son père sous sa protection pour le mettre à l'abri de ce genre de magouilles.

Il la remercia chaleureusement, lui promit une récompense à la hauteur de l'acte qu'elle venait de réaliser, puis lui demanda pourquoi personne ne venait. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi, selon elle, tout le monde s'attendait à le voir sortir en vaincu de la salle. Il finit par assimiler ce que sa fille tentait de lui dire, et se mit dans une colère noire. Il réussi néanmoins à se calmer suffisamment pour éviter de commettre un acte qu'il regretterait par la suite. La seconde chose qui lui arriva à l'esprit, c'était la dette immense qu'il avait envers sa fille, seule personne à avoir répondu à son appel. Il la regarda avec un œil nouveau. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle serait à l'avenir une alliée puissante, à condition de partager avec elle et de la laisser réorganiser comme elle l'entendait le système pourrit et corrompu de son palais. Il lui signifia son nouveau rang avant de la laisser pour se retirer dans ses quartiers et prendre du repos. Elle le vit ressortir de la salle d'un pas conquérant, sous le regard surpris de tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un changement de pouvoir. Yuki ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit à la salle des conseilles. Ils l'accueillirent avec la condescendance de ceux qui se pensaient supérieur et protégés. Haussant un sourcil, elle leur lâcha simplement qu'ils étaient renvoyés, par ordre de son père, le roi en place. La suffisance fit place à l'horreur et, même s'ils tentèrent d'implorer le pardon, elle resta inflexible. Elle regarda les anciens puissants sortir, chassés de leur propre fief, puis appela ses frères et sœurs pour rendre un peu d'ordre au chaos. Ils s'y employèrent tous. Elle sentit vaguement son territoire s'étendre en douceur à travers son lien. Elle possédait la moitié des enfers maintenant.


	11. Chapitres 41 à 45

**Chapitre 41.**

Contrôlant désormais le royaume avec l'aide de ses frères et sœurs, Yuki se penche sur tous les problèmes rencontrés jusque là par son père qui n'ont pas été gérés. Lucifer avait négocié sa reddition contre l'illusion de pouvoir, à savoir qu'il faisait homme de paille au profit de sa fille. Elle avait donc récupéré à sa charge la quasi totalité du territoire des enfers, ne laissant à son père que la zone du château qu'il possédait encore. Akira parcourait le royaume avec ses hommes pour s'assurer que tous les villages avaient reçu une formation de combat digne de ce nom, ce qui relevait malheureusement de l'utopie. La formation que prônait le roi se révélait au mieux très insuffisante, pour ne pas croire à un poisson d'avril. Les généraux de Yuki avaient beau refaire un programme, le temps perdu était irrémédiablement gâché. Pour être efficace, la zone sous le contrôle de la fratrie fut divisée en sept à la façon des duchés du monde des humains, les nobles devant désormais présenter leurs problème à l'héritier concerné géographiquement.

La première décision de la jeune femme fut de lancer une rénovation en masse de toute la partie du château qui n'avait pas eu droit à un coup de jeune. Elle savait que les fondations ne tiendraient plus longtemps aussi les artisans furent convoqués en urgence et priés de faire au mieux malgré l'ampleur de la tâche. Tous les maçons, couvreurs, menuisiers, ouvriers, vitriers rappliquèrent ventre à terre pour soigner la place forte de leur monde. Les caves furent vidée de toutes les choses qui s'y trouvaient. La princesse profita du fait que l'école soit déserte pour entreposer tout ça dans les salles d'entraînement. Yuki vit ainsi passer des meubles précieux, des documents historiques, des débris, des malles, des coffres, des boites hermétiquement fermées. Elle se promit d'y jeter un œil plus tard. Elle rappela aux ouvriers qu'ils risquaient de trouver des manuscrits cachés et des pièces secrètes. Elle tenait à être appelée à chacun de ces faits, même si elle devait y passer la journée.

Sans surprise, la collection de livres intact, cachés augmenta rapidement, la surprise arriva du nombre de salle secrète qui furent mise à jour. Non seulement dans les caves mais aussi dans tous les coins du château. Certaines d'entre elles regorgeaient d'or et de pierreries, d'autres d'objets servant à la torture, d'autre encore de témoin. La plus curieuse contenait des dizaines de portrait, Yuki se demandait pourquoi quand elle reconnut les hommes qu'elle avait libéré au cours de l'année passée. Il s'agissait des portraits de l'ancienne cour, qui avait été exterminée lors de la prise de pouvoir de Lucifer. Yuki ressentit une grande honte vis à vis des personnes qui avaient souffert à cause de son père, et se promis de ne jamais tomber aussi bas. Elle constatait que malgré le peu de temps écoulé, les fondations avaient été consolidée, les planchers changés, les murs rénovés. À ce rythme le palais pourrait soutenir un siège sans trembler.

Elle explorait une partie du château inconnue lorsqu'elle fut appelée par son père dans la salle du trône. Cela faisait longtemps, elle s'y rendit néanmoins de bonne grâce, cette petite comédie faisant partie du contrat qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Elle le trouva les fesses en l'air dans une position fort peu royale. Il avait rouvert la trappe par laquelle elle était descendue au cœur des enfers par le passé. Cependant il y avait désormais deux escaliers, intriguée, elle demanda où allait le second. La réponse vint d'Akira qui venait de rentrer.

– Il mène à la salle de la création.

Sursautant, Yuki se retourna et vit son ami avec une ride de contrariété sur le visage. Il expliqua que cette salle apparaissait quand la terre avait besoin d'âtre purifiée ou rechargée en magie par le chef spirituel du royaume en place. D'après les explications, il était hors de question que Lucifer tienne ce rôle, ce serait donc à Yuki de s'en charger. Encore une fois, elle allait devoir mettre sa vie en danger à cause de l'incompétence du roi. Akira fulminait.

Soupirant devant l'ampleur de la tâche, elle calma son ami et lui demanda de l'accompagner, ainsi que son père, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait aucun faux pas. Ils descendirent donc par l'escalier de la salle qui n'apparaissait que lorsque la situation devenait critique. La descente dura encore plus longtemps, si c'était possible, que la fois passée, puis ils arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire accessible par un petit escalier de quelques marches supplémentaires. Lucifer allait s'y engager quand Akira le retint. Seul celui qui prêterait son pouvoir aux enfers pouvait descendre de la plate forme d'accueil. Et aucune personne étrangère au noyau de pouvoir ne pouvait descendre dans la salle.

La princesse descendit sur ce qui ressemblait fort à une carte des enfers gravée sur le sol. Elle avança ensuite jusqu'à un petit kiosque qui se trouvait pile au centre de la carte, à la place du château où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, Akira lui avait donné une gemme où il avait emmagasiné de l'énergie pour l'aider à supporter cette épreuve. Elle prit place dans une espèce de cercle de pouvoir qui s'activa dès qu'elle passa l'arcane intérieure. Un pouls lui parvient, venant directement du sol, très faible, mais bien présent quand même. Yuki posa les pied à l'endroit indiqué par les runes et sentit ses forces se faire aspirer à une vitesse vertigineuse. La sensation n'avait rien à voir avec les petites parcelles de terres déjà régénérées, le coefficient était nettement plus important. Comme si le sol aspirait directement l'énergie, elle vit la carte, qui était grise et terne, reprendre des couleurs en partant du kiosque et en s'éloignant du point initial en croissant vers l'extérieur.

Les premiers villages furent touchés, elle arriva rapidement à la moitié du bloc, puis cela devint plus difficile, elle venait d'entrer dans ses propres réserves, elle s'aida du cadeau d'Akira et récupéra de l'énergie, mais cela dura peu. L'extension de la zone revitalisée ralentissait de plus en plus, bien que tous le territoire avant les chaînes de montagnes fut atteint. La princesse commençait à vraiment peiner, les montagnes furent engloutie dans la carte nouvellement régénérée, puis elle vit un rayon lumineux monter de chaque point cardinal pour se rejoindre au dessus du château. Une fois reliés, un film transparent bleuté coula du point de contact vers le sol. Yuki sut avec certitude qu'elle contemplait le bouclier des enfers, qui avait disparut bien avant sa naissance, dont elle avait trouvé trace dans ses livres d'archives.

Elle tomba vite à genoux, voyant qu'il lui manquait peu pour finaliser son action, c'était rageant, tout ou rien, si elle échouait il lui faudrait recommencer de zéro à son prochain essai, et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Elle prit la décision de finir coûte que coûte et refusa d'arrêter le débit quand sa vue s'obscurcit. Au contraire, elle envoya une dernière décharge d'énergie de toutes les forces qui lui restait puis elle perdit connaissance. Le pouls dans le sol étant désormais beaucoup plus fort et rapide que lorsqu'elle avait commencé son travail. Le bouclier reprenait ses droits, solide et infranchissable.

De son côté, Akira vit son amie tomber à genoux puis s'étaler de tout son long dans le cercle de pouvoir. Il voulut l'aider mais elle avait réussi à faire renaître le bouclier, il ne pouvait donc l'atteindre quels que soient ses efforts. De rage, il frappa le bouclier du poing, se prenant une décharge d'énergie au passage. Il se concentra sur son amie, tentant d'ouvrir une connexion vers elle, sans résultat. Il avait beau maîtriser la téléportation à un niveau avancé, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre le champ de force. Yuki avait de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer, encore un peu et elle allait mourir, l'ancien roi percuta le bouclier de toute ses forces, et fut catapultés à l'intérieur de celui ci. Déployant ses ailes pour ne pas polluer l'énergie qui circulait dans la terre, il récupéra la princesse. Il vola jusqu'au roi, lui disant de remonter, et remonta à toute vitesse les marches infernales jusqu'à la salle du trône, puis les appartements de Yuki. Il la déposa sur son lit puis lui transféra une partie de sa propres énergie. Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas, mais sa vie ne serait plus en danger.

**Chapitre 42.**

Yuki mit quelques jours à pouvoir sortir à nouveau de sa chambre. Ses forces ne lui revinrent que petit à petit, elle avait cependant eu vent des améliorations immédiates qui avaient eu lieu depuis son exploit. Elle se fit néanmoins violence quand les rapports alarmants concernant les gargouilles lui parvinrent malgré le blocus de la part de ses frères et sœurs. Ils voulaient qu'elle se repose, elle appréciait le geste, mais la situation exigeait qu'elle se remette au travail. Elle avait trouvé dans les archives restaurées par Droum que le peuple nain n'avait pas été éradiqué comme les démons l'avaient si longtemps cru, mais qu'ils s'étaient simplement retirés hors de leur portée à l'instar des vampires. Elle devait les retrouver au plus vite, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir accomplir ce dont elle avait besoin pour sauver son peuple. Restait à savoir s'ils accepteraient de la rencontrer.

Après un nombre non mentionnable d'heures à harceler l'archiviste, la princesse finit par obtenir la localisation de la réserve de nains la plus proche. Avec l'aide de Selene, elle franchit les kilomètre par un trou de ver, le vampire l'assurant de sa présence pour le retour, elle se mit en quête des petits être qu'elle poursuivait jusque dans leur retraite. Elle décida d'avancer tout droit, ce qui avait le double mérite de l'emmener aux montagnes les plus proches et d'être facile à mémoriser pour le retour. Elle avait la sensation d'être observée, et elle faisait confiance à son instinct. Elle n'avait pas trouvé les nains, mais eux l'avaient trouvée, elle. Faisant l'idiote elle continua son périple, ils ne l'interceptèrent à aucun moment, se contentant de la regarder de loin.

Elle commençait à perdre patience quand elle arriva finalement au pied de la montagne. Une porte gravée dans la pierre accueillait les visiteurs, tout en les prévenant que rien ne garantissait le passage dans le sens inverse. Qu'importe, elle avait froid, faim, et sommeil, dans cet état, elle ne conseillait pas aux pires fléaux du monde de se frotter à elle. Les nains, c'était de la rigolade. Elle arriva dans un vestibule qui contenait deux portes. L'une d'entre elle était fermée, la seconde ouvrait une chambre vétuste, mais propre. Sans réfléchir, Yuki se coucha et s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par des coups secs frappés à la porte. Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil et se leva pour se retrouver face à un nain de fort mauvaise humeur. Il lui jeta un regard franchement hostile et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle marcha pliée en deux derrière le petit être durant plusieurs minutes puis arriva dans une salle plus grande où elle put se redresser.

Au fond de la salle, entouré seulement de deux gardes, se trouvait celui qu'elle supposait être le chef de la faction nain chez qui elle avait atterrit. En l'examinant, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait plutôt bon goût au vu des tableaux se trouvant sur les murs, des peaux de chèvres peintes au sang représentant les grandes victoires de guerres des êtres vivant là.

– Bonjour demoiselle démon.

Le ton n'était pas clairement hostile, mais pas franchement amical non plus. Au moins n'aurait elle pas à se battre avec les préjugés, Droum l'avait prévenue que seules les aptitudes de l'interlocuteur comptait pou les nains. L'ascendance de Yuki ne poserait aucun problème tant qu'elle se montrait compétente. Restait à les convaincre qu'elle l'était.

– Bonjour, seigneur nain.

Les quelques habitants présents dans la pièce se figèrent de surprise, à tel point que la princesse se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Mais le coup d'œil appréciateur que lui lança la créature qui siégeait sur son trône la rassura, elle venait de dire quelque chose de bien. Voyant que leur chef se détendait, l'atmosphère s'allégea instantanément.

– Voilà fort longtemps qu'on ne m'avait donné ce nom.

– Il y a donc fort longtemps que vous avez vu quelqu'un.

Il éclata de rire devant la remarque.

– Oui, ça aussi.

– Je suis venue quérir votre aide.

– À quel sujet ?

– Les gargouilles se réveillent.

Un hoquet de stupeur bloqua le souffle du roi nain dans sa gorge. Il scruta la princesse, à la recherche d'un indice lui dévoilant une farce quelconque, sans le trouver. Les nains étaient le peuple qui avait le plus souffert de la dernière attaque. Travailleurs de la pierre, ils avaient été la première frappe de tous les conflits.

– Dites moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

– Je le voudrais. Mes éclaireurs m'envoient des rapports de plus en plus pressants.

– Krehaï miséricordieuse, protégez nous!

– Votre divinité ?

– Oui.

– J'ai plus concret à vous proposer.

Les messes basses cessèrent aussitôt, la princesse récupéra l'attention de son auditoire, et cette fois, le roi n'était pas le seul pendu à ses lèvres.

– J'ai mis au point un plan qui pourrait éviter à tous les peuples des pertes lourdes.

– pas de pertes ?

– Disons le moins possible. Je ne suis pas pour la chair à canon.

– Je vous écoute.

Elle passa les heures qui suivirent à expliquer son plan. Les tunnels d'évacuation, les pièges de pierres, les replis par zone, de façon à repousser le conflit et affaiblir l'ennemi. Le roi était de plus en plus intéressé par sa façon de voir le combat, lui qui avait pour habitude de foncer dans le combat en première ligne. Il l'écouta aussi parler des changement qui se déroulaient aux enfers et aux alliances qu'elle formait avec les peuples qui avaient été banni par son père.

– Et que demandez vous en échange de votre aide ?

– Que vous nous aidiez à creuser les tunnels, nous n'avons ni la méthode ni les outils pour le faire.

– Et... c'est tout.

– C'est tout.

– C'est votre dernier mot ? Vous êtes sure ?

– Certaine.

– Dans ce cas, affaire conclue.

– Entendu. Je reviendrais pour le reste des détails. Pouvez vous m'indiquer la direction du chêne ambré s'il vous plaît ?

– Oui, mais pourquoi?

– Mon chauffeur m'y attend pour me renvoyer chez moi par un trou de ver.

– Seuls les vampires maîtrise cette technique...

– En effet.

– Vous êtes une princesse surprenante. Frön va vous conduire là bas.

– Merci seigneur nain.

**Chapitre 43.**

Les nains n'avaient qu'une parole, à peine une semaine avait passée qu'ils se présentèrent aux portes des enfers avec le matériel nécessaire pour creuser les tunnels et les abris dans les montagnes. Les gargouilles se faisaient absorber par la pierre, jamais elle ne prendraient le risque d'y pénétrer. Yuki avait eu le temps de prévenir les habitants de leur arrivée, aussi tout se passa dans le calme, voire la bonne humeur. Les éclaireurs gargouilles étaient désormais tous réveillés, et arpentait les territoires autour du leur de plus en plus loin. Yuki craignait qu'elles n'attaquent avant qu'ils soit prêt. Hrjogr, le seigneur nain lui même participait, donnant ça et là des ordres utiles. Les démons avaient acceptés de suivre ses directives quand leur princesse s'y plia elle même. Son argument : il est plus compètent que moi pour ça. Et de fait, un mois suffit à creuser et évacuer toutes la roche, la terre, et la caillasse des constructions nouvelles. Yuki était fière du travail accomplit.

Pour renforcer sa base de pouvoir, elle offrit aux nains l'une des cases de retrait dans les montagnes pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri, de même qu'aux vampires. Elle les invita vivement à déménager le plus vite possible, pour éviter d'être pris par surprise. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis se retrouve pris en sandwich par les pires démons que les terres souterraines ait jamais porté. Selene et Hrjogr rejoignirent leurs annexes dans la foulée, apportant à la princesse un soutien de taille face à l'imposante armée qui ne manquerait pas de marcher vers elle.

Au château, cependant, tout le monde n'appréciait pas ces renforts inespérés. Lucifer à leur tête, ils exigèrent que ces démons inférieurs soient renvoyés à l'exil dont ils avaient hérités à raison pour leurs crime. Haussant un sourcil, Yuki lui demanda la nature des crimes en question. Lucifer fut incapable de répondre, mais refusant de s'avouer vaincu, il n'en démordit pas.

– Renvoie les !

– Non.

– C'est un ordre !

– Non.

– Yuki...

– Ce sont mes alliés, je leur ai fait une promesse, et je compte bien la tenir !

– C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

Lucifer était hors de lui, la princesse pouvait voir ses veines saillirent de façon inquiétante, mais elle décida que ce n'était pas important. Elle lui tiendrait tête jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

– Vous n'avez pas le choix.

– Je suis le roi !

– C'est mon territoire.

Mouché, le démon observa sa fille qui présentait un visage impassible. Il avait très envie de lui reprendre toutes ses terres mais il savait que cela amènerait une guerre civile sans précèdent au sein de son royaume. Yuki enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

– De plus, mes éclaireurs me signalent chaque jours une activité supérieure à la veille chez nos ennemis. Ils seront bientôt là.

– Foutaises.

– Vous vous voilez la face. Faire l'autruche ne les empêchera pas de nous tomber dessus.

– Comme c'est commode, qu'un ennemi arrive juste au moment où tu bafoues toutes mes décisions pour casser un exil.

– Vous prenez le problème à l'envers.

– …?

– Les gargouilles marquent pas la fin de l'exil, si elles ne se réveillaient pas, ils ne seraient jamais revenus.

– C'est ta version.

Exaspérée par tant de mauvaise foi, elle renonça à les convaincre, Lucifer, avec l'appui de sa femme, avait d'ors et déjà décidé que la vérité était un mensonge. Peut être pourrait elle sauver quelques membres de la cour mais elle en doutait fortement. Elle s'adressa pourtant à eux dans l'espoir incertain d'en convaincre quelques uns.

– S'il vous plaît, mettez vous à l'abri.

– …

– Votre entêtement vous tuera.

– …

– … Bonne chance.

Elle sortit de la salle, en leur souhaitant de rester en vie, elle savait que la plupart d'entre eux ne passeront pas la semaine. Les dernières finitions venaient de se terminer, les pièges étaient posés, les pierreuses étaient attendues de pied ferme. Son père la rejoignit alors qu'elle quittait le château, lui donnant coup sur coup des ordres contradictoire et inutiles. Elle le laissa déblatérer et poursuivit son chemin sans en tenir compte jusqu'au moment où il la sait par le bras et leva la main pour la frapper, de dépit. Elle para le coup et envoya le roi des enfers au tapis d'un coup de pied latéral dans le plexus. Se plaçant au dessus de lui, elle lâcha le fond de sa pensée.

– Je t'explique, tu n'es rien, tu n'es pas fort, tu n'es pas intelligent, tu n'es pas respecté et tu me prend la tête. Les enfers sont à moi, si tu tiens à garder ton trône si précieux tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'oublier _papa_. Maintenant va mettre ton petit cul de poule mouillée à l'abri, la guerre est imminente, elles seront là dans moins d'un mois.

Elle envoya un message à tous les doyens pour leur dire de se tenir prêt à utiliser les tunnels à tout moment. Elle mit également en place une procédure de prévention, à savoir que tous les effets personnels, la nourriture dans sa quasi totalité, le nécessaire de vie étaient acheminés vers les montagnes en prévision de l'évacuation. Elle espérait avoir un peu de répit mais les derniers rapports étaient formels, elle n'avait pas quinze jours.

Les chevaux avaient aidée à transporter les habitant dans les logements de fortunes taillés à même la pierre dans la montagne. Les points d'accès étaient tellement étroits que jamais une gargouille ne pourrait y passer sans être absorbée par les parois rocheuses. Les assaillants trouveraient terre vide en arrivant, et comme elles se nourrissaient de chair démoniaque, elles seraient obligées de faire demi tour. De grande plaque de pierre avaient été disposées dans chaque village, les routes avaient été repavées, des arches montées, des fosses, des ornières creusées. Si tout se déroulait selon les plan de la princesse, en s'obstinant à avancer vers le château, les troupes gargouilles seraient éliminées sans que les démons aient à combattre. Et même si elle se trompait, Akira et ses hommes se tenaient prêt à les combattre pour les repousser vers les pièges précédemment mentionnés. De rares ouvertures dans la paroi des montagne permit à Yuki de constater qu'ils avaient terminé l'évacuation et le rebouchage des tunnels juste à temps, elles étaient là.

Hautes d'environ un mètre, d'une laideur à faire des cauchemars, une armure de griffes et de pointes sur la carapace en protection supplémentaire, les gargouilles marchaient vers le château. Sept escouades de vingt guerrières à chaque fois. Les survivantes de la précédente guerre. S'ils parvenaient à les battre, ils seraient débarrassé de cette menace pour de bon.

**Chapitre 44.**

Malgré les demandes insistantes d'Akira, Yuki sortit en leur compagnie pour participer à la bataille. Elle constata avec plaisir que les pièges qu'elle avait imaginé était d'une efficacité redoutable. Les lourdes dalles qui jalonnaient les place de villages, épaisse de plusieurs mètres, avaient déjà absorbé une quinzaine de gargouilles. Elle remerciait Satan savait qui pour cette faiblesse fort utile de ses ennemies, car la pierre réabsorbait ce qui lui appartenait. Pour le moment, le groupe de démons se contentait de suivre l'avancée des étrangers, observant les erreurs et les faux pas commis. En effet, forte de leur puissance, les gargouilles n'imaginaient pas une seconde qu'elle puissent tomber sur un adversaire capable de les arrêter avec autre chose que la force brute. La dernière guerre avait été une boucherie suite à l'application de cette tactique. Le château se rapprochait bien trop vite cependant, Yuki estima que cinquante gargouilles au moins parviendraient à forcer les défenses de la porte principale.

La princesse aurait pu donner l'ordre de secourir les démons supérieurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du château, mais se ravisa quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait exclusivement d'opposant et serviteur de son père. Des nobles qui lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Voir qui fomenteraient un complot à l'occasion, elle ne pouvait se permettre de sauver consciemment ces plaies sur pattes. Aussi secoua t'elle la tête de gauche à droite quand Akira lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Les hurlements ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Par la fenêtre elle vit la stupeur faire place au déni. Imitant leur roi, ils tentaient de repousser les êtres qui les attaquaient avec des convictions. Yuki eut la certitude qu'elle avait fait le bon choix quand elle entendit le porte parole du groupe s'adresser aux gargouilles.

– Que faites vous ici, inférieurs, nous sommes la cour de Lucifer! Rendez vous utile et trouvez donc celle qui l'empêche de reprendre le royaume.

La remarque sembla déplaire au plus au point, la rage qui les consumait monta encore en intensité jusqu'à sortir de leur gueule sous forme d'un sifflement strident. Jamais Yuki n'avait entendu un tel son, elle avait l'impression que ses oreilles allaient se mettre à saigner. Akira déploya un bouclier autour d'eux deux, faisant signe aux autres de faire de même. Le son leur parvenait toujours mais grandement atténué. Le spectacle en revanche la frappa de plein fouet. Les nobles tentaient désormais de s'enfuir, la peur remplaçant l'indifférence méprisante affichée un peu plus tôt. Seulement les accès étaient contrôlés par les gargouilles, et celles ci se faisait plaisir en démembrant méticuleusement tous les démons présents. Puis elles les mangèrent. Akira serra les dents, jurant tout bas. La princesse se demanda pourquoi avant de se rappeler que la chair de démons leur conférait un surplus de puissance, ce dont ils se seraient bien passé.

Yuki prit cependant note de l'absence de son père, sa femme et ses demies sœurs dans la salle, le traître ! Elle se rendit également compte d'une chose en voyant une gargouille se faire absorber par mégarde dans le mur. La partie du château encore à Lucifer était en pierre nue. Il suffisait de pousser l'ennemi contre les murs pour s'en défaire. Ce dernier piège tombait à pic, car au vue de leur nombre, la princesse ne voyait pas comment remporter cette victoire sans perte lourde. Un toussotement discret à côté d'elle lui signala l'arrivée des renforts. Selene en personne et ses vampires se tenaient à la droite de la jeune femme, les chevaux de Venves à sa gauches, portant le peuple des elfes dont elle était issue. Maintenant ils avaient une chance. Elle attendit quelques instants et donna le signal de la charge, le groupe s'engouffrant à la suite des cinquante trois rescapées de la traversée du monde. Yuki mit tout le monde au courant de la marche à suivre, puis ils se séparèrent en trois groupes, seul Tsunai restant avec elle.

La partie amusante de l'histoire, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était la chasse à l'envahisseur. Le groupe de gargouilles s'était éclaté pour trouver Lucifer, restait à Yuki de les retrouver, toutes. Elles faisait confiance à ses amis pour n'en laisser passer aucun, mais si jamais une d'entre elle en réchappait, elle retournerait hiberner et se reproduirait. Yuki sentit l'explosion de son bouclier, ces saloperies étaient sur son territoire.

– Akira.

– Oui ?

– Elles sont chez nous.

Elle ne sentit pas tant l'accélération, mais elle se retrouva devant l'entrée de son territoire en une seconde une figure hideuse à quelques mètres d'elle. Laissant ses amis partirent à la recherche des autres, elle se prépara au combat. Adoptant une position tirée de ses entraînements diaboliques, elle présenta son profil à la gargouille pour minimiser l'exposition de son corps et assurer sa position. La tactique était simple, la pousser au mur, en face, charger jusqu'à toucher. Les gargouilles étaient sûrement les créatures les plus puissantes du plan, mais certainement pas les plus intelligentes. Yuki vit dans la stratégie primaire l'occasion de ce débarrasser de celle ci. Elle se plaque contre un mur, jambes fléchies, prête à sauter en l'air. Comme prévu, elle fut chargée, elle attendit que la chose lui arrive dessus pour s'esquiver. La gargouille s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du mur, mais c'était sans compter la jeune femme qui, une fois retombée, lui asséné un violente poussée latérale. La créature posa la main sur le mur pour ne pas s'y aplatir, mais c'était suffisant. La pierre fit son office, tirant la gargouille dans la profondeur de la pierre, répartissant sa masse dans toute la bâtisse pour la consolider.

Le temps de rejoindre les autres, elle appris qu'ils en avaient eu une dizaine. Ils n'étaient qu'au niveau des dortoirs. La princesse espérait qu'ils trouveraient les monstres de pierres avant qu'elles ne ravagent les pièces de commandement, nommées ainsi par Ambre et Moïra par jeu. Sachant qu'au bout de ce couloir se trouvaient ses appartements, la princesse pressa le pas, rattrapant à l'étage supérieur un petit groupe de cinq individus. Ils les envoyèrent dans le murs, littéralement, et retournèrent aider leurs amis après avoir remis en place les protections du territoire.

Selene lui fit remarquer la facilité de la tache, et il fut avéré qu'en comptant chaque groupe, quarante huit gargouilles avaient été éliminées. Ils se concertèrent pour trouver les dernières quand une explosion fit trembler le château. Yuki se précipita vers le hall, juste à temps pour voir une géante de pierre se reculer prudemment pour ne pas être absorbée par le pan de mur qu'elle venait de détruire. Étrange, elle mesurait près de deux mètres cinquante, et ses compagnes deux mètres aussi, le double la taille normale d'une gargouille. Fronçant les sourcils, Yuki fit un pas vers l'extérieur, retenue par Akira qui ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Selene envoya l'un de ses hommes contre une pierreuse autour de laquelle crépitait une magie pourrie. Une odeur de décomposition s'en échappait, atteignant l'intérieur du hall. La princesse jurait ne pas avoir quitté le combat des yeux, pourtant, elle fut prise par surprise quand le vampire et son adversaire explosèrent, littéralement. Là où ils se battaient se trouvaient désormais un cratère noir suintant la magie nécrosée.

La plus grande d'entre les rescapées ricana devant la stupeur des démons, stupeur qui redoubla quand elle s'adressa à eux dans leur langue.

– Rendez vous séance tenante, où je vous extermine.

Yuki tenta de contenir sa surprise, une gargouille n'avait pas l'intelligence pour tenir une conversation, c'était connu de tous les démons, même mineurs. Que celle ci en soit capable était déjà inquiétant, tenant compte du fait que les quatre autres étaient bien plus forte que la gargouille moyenne, celle là devait être extrêmement difficile à tuer. Akira s'avança pour amorcer le combat, prenant son amie de vitesse. La princesse n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de faire un pas que l'ex roi était déjà devant la montagne. Ses lieutenants se répartissant les trois... lieutenantes ? Les combats s'amorcèrent dans la seconde qui suivit furent violent, la jeune femme vit Akira expédier des boules de feu sur la gargouille, des sorts qui avaient normalement disparut des archives depuis des centaines d'années. Même Droum n'avait pas été en mesure de récupérer les grimoires les plus endommagés.

Styx, Whisper et Déméter encaissèrent pas mal de dégâts, même s'ils se débarrassèrent de leurs adversaires, Styx fut propulser contre la muraille du château, Whisper perdit carrément un bras, quand à Déméter, il s'en tira avec une brûlure au troisième degré. Les pierreuses explosèrent, fondirent, se désintégrèrent dans cette puanteur qu'ils avaient déjà sentit lors du suicide de la première. Akira se trouvait en mauvaise posture, mais son adversaire avait ériger un champ de force autour d'eux, c'est impuissante que Yuki le vit prendre coup sur coup, perdre son sang et tomber à terre. Elle s'élança au secours de son ami et se heurta sans surprise à la barrière, toutefois elle ne se laissa pas arrêter et envoya sa magie à la rencontre de la résistance magique. Elle insista cependant et finit par créer une faille suffisante pour passer le bouclier. Se faufilant entre Akira et son adversaire, elle mobilisa ses forces pour invoquer une protection d'énergie pure, pas vraiment un bouclier, plutôt un concentré de projectiles explosifs.

Seule, elle n'était pas de taille, mais Akira se réveilla vite et vint lui prêter main forte. À eux deux ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à pénétrer la garde de la gargouille et à la blesser. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que son sang était un acide très puissant qui toucha Yuki au bras, lui en interdisant l'utilisation. Elle devint d'office la batterie du combat, ressourçant Akira à chaque fois que son énergie menaçait de lui faire défaut. Il connaissait son affaire et le combat fut remporté, mais à quel prix. La géante de pierre, avant de mourir éclata de rire et leur souhaita de bien profiter de leur victoire tant que cela leur était encore possible. Puis elle se fissura, comme si les blocs de pierres qui la composait ne pouvaient plus rester ensemble. Yuki eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme noire indistincte s'élever au dessus du tas de pierre puis disparaître. Sans les derniers mots de leur ennemi, elle aurait pu croire à un rêve, mais ce spectre lui avait donné froid dans le dos, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Le bouclier qui les entourait céda quelques secondes après, permettant au reste de la fratrie de venir à leur rencontre. Newenne et Roxane dispensèrent les premiers soins du mieux qu'elles purent, les blessures étaient assez profondes et demandaient bien plus d'attention que ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre pour le moment. Avant de tomber dans les pommes, Yuki demanda à ses frères et sœurs de gérer les réparations en attendant son réveil. La princesse se mit alors en état de coma magique, censé lui permettre de régénérer son corps. Elle y resta quelques jours, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle durant ce laps de temps.

Yuki s'éveilla dans son lit, elle allait bien mieux mais voulait avant tout prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Elle déambula dans le château jusqu'à tomber sur quelqu'un susceptible de la renseigner sur l'endroit où se trouvait Akira. Fort heureusement elle croisa Mana qui lui indiqua la salle du trône, reconvertie en infirmerie pour le moment. Elle courut comme une dératée à travers les couloirs pour atteindre la salle sus mentionnée le plus rapidement possible. Elle trouva Akira en train de hurler comme un possédé sous l'effet de l'antiseptique que lui appliquait l'infirmière de garde. S'adossant au cadre de la porte et profita du spectacle. Le courageux guerrier la repéra quelques secondes plus tard et cessa net toute protestation à l'encontre de son bourreau. Yuki éclata de rire et félicita le grand garçon d'une bourrade à l'épaule. Ils plaisantèrent quelques instants et, après avoir fait le tour des lits pour demander des nouvelles de chacun, la princesse partit inspecter les bobos du château, car lui aussi avait souffert de l'intrusion des gargouilles. En dehors du hall, seuls quelques couloirs avaient été endommagés, mais la plaie béante dans la façade restait un problème de taille.

**Chapitre 45.**

L'aide apportée par les vampires fut inespérée, au total une dizaine de vampire et les quelques démons têtus qui avaient refusé de se mettre à l'abri furent portés au nombre des morts. Sélène m'assura que les soldats qui étaient tombés savaient pour qui ils se battaient, et qu'ils s'étaient tous, sans exception, portés volontaire et seraient fier de leur combat. Les cachots étaient encore inutilisés, tout comme la cave, Yuki les leur offrit, en même temps que leur réhabilitation en tant que gardiens du château. Lucifer ne tenta même pas de protester, brillant par son absence dans ce combat, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. La princesse y ajouta cependant une condition, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se nourrir des habitants du royaume. Les vampires traînèrent un peu les pieds devant ce changement de régime alimentaire forcé mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle. Yuki délaissa l'installation de ses nouveaux locataires pour retourner se reposer. Le tour du propriétaire l'avait épuisée, ses contusions se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, son lit lui faisait de l'œil. Rai vint lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que la princesse retourne dans un sommeil réparateur.

Yuki mit une bonne semaine à se remettre totalement, jouer les vecteurs de puissance pour son ami l'avait vidée. Elle s'ébroua lentement mais sûrement puis reprit les rennes du royaume qu'elle avait confié à ses sœurs et en profita pour nommer Akira conseiller pour l'aider dans sa tache. Sur ses conseils, elle redistribua les rôles de façon permanente, assignant des personnes de confiance aux postes clés de la hiérarchie. Chaque poste ayant un tant soit peu d'influence était tenu désormais par un membre de la famille royale ou un serviteur en qui Yuki avait une totale confiance. Parmi ceux là, Sharane, la cuisinière, Silas, le maître d'arme, Drake, son compagnon d'arme et Mana, servante, de même que tous les subalternes d'Akira, loin de se vexer d'être assigner aux postes bas, ils prirent comme un honneur la preuve de confiance de leur princesse.

Quelques temps après, la jeune femme observa une baisse de morale flagrante chez les hommes qu'elle avait sortit de la forêt. Elle alla trouver Akira pour lui demander s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il sembla gêné, tenta de détourner la conversation, mais finit par se résoudre à parler à Yuki des femmes qu'ils avaient du temps de son règne. Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, la princesse en tomba presque à la renverse, des compagnes, ils avaient des compagnes. Elle prit presque immédiatement des dispositions pour retrouver les tombes de ces sept femmes, persuadée qu'il était de son devoir de rendre à ses amis celles qui partageaient leur cœur. Elle évita soigneusement de penser à la boule qui lui serrait la gorge quand elle pensait à la compagne de son conseiller. Ne tenant pas à y trouver un quelconque sentiment négatif. Ce n'était pas à elle de priver quelqu'un de son âme sœur. Quand elle fut certaine de pouvoir assurer avec précision la localisation des sept sépultures, elle convoqua les hommes concernés pour une réunion privée.

Comme prévus, ils sautèrent de joie et se mirent à étudier le rituel qui ramènerait leurs âmes d'entre les morts. Seul Akira fit preuve d'une certaine réserve, voir même presque d'une gêne. Yuki s'attendait à une réaction bien plus vive, même si l'ex roi n'était pas de nature expansive. Elle comprit pourquoi quand il lui demanda son assistance pour ramener sa compagne, qui poserait problème. Il aurait pu s'en charger seul si la dame en question n'était pas une chamane puissante qui pouvait résister facilement à toute impulsion mentale extérieure. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour l'inciter à venir voir ce qui se passait du côté des vivants. Elle accepta presque tout de suite de lui prêter main forte, ne réussissant pas à mettre une émotion sur l'ombre qui passa sur le visage du démon. Le château fut déserté en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, Akira et Yuki prirent le chemin de la terre des damnés, ou, comme les humains l'appelaient désormais, le Sahara, désert de son état.

Le mausolée était presque entièrement enterré sous une dune, mais relativement facile d'accès. Quelques boules de feu bien placées vitrifièrent les parois de sable, les transformant en verre lisse et brillant. L'intérieur était constitué d'une unique pièce, au centre de laquelle se trouvait le tombeau de la faiseuse de pluie d'une tribu dont le nom avait été effacé. Les cordes censée empêcher la propagation du mal du tombeau vers l'extérieur. Apparemment, les chamane morte n'étaient tolérées que de leur vivant. Le seul mot qui avait épargné était le nom de la dame d'Akira, Athénaïs. Ils prirent place de part et d'autre de la sépulture, entament rapidement les incantations qui ramènerait l'endormie. Ils étaient au point, mais Yuki sentit une farouche résistance de la part du monde des morts. Elle comprit pourquoi l'ancien roi, malgré sa puissance, lui avait demandé son assistance. La princesse testa le terrain avec différentes émotions, de la joie, à la tristesse, et sourit intérieurement de voir « l'autre » mordre à l'hameçon. Deux lien de rappel, ce n'était apparemment pas banal. Yuki s'effaça pour laisser Akira se faire sentir. À partir de là, elle se laissa guider sans opposer de résistance jusqu'à renaître en chair et en os.

En reconnaissant son compagnon, elle se jeta dans ses bras, attendant visiblement un retour. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que son vis à vis ne lui rendait pas son étreinte. Elle le repoussa légèrement pour voir qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux la seconde personne présente des yeux. La jalousie lui fit faire volte face pour se mettre en position de combat. Yuki haussa un sourcil et répondit par un geste d'apaisement. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer un combat avec le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour la ramener. Elle tenta de négocier mais la chamane avait apparemment décidé qu'elle préférait la voir morte. La princesse décida qu'elle en avait assez et se défendit. Elle para la puissance dérisoire de son adversaire et lui décocha un coup de pied bas dans la cheville. Athénaïs chuta quelques instants puis se releva et chargea sans stratégie. Akira se décida à intervenir et l'attrapa par la taille, mettant sa princesse hors de portée de la furie qu'était sa compagne. Il la laissa hurler et se débattre quelque temps puis perdit patience et la projeta contre un mur. Rugissant comme un animal en chasse. Yuki observa son ami perdre pour la première fois son calme depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, bien des années auparavant.

Athénaïs finit par comprendre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser de sa rivale, pire, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre la même sphère d'influence. Elle rongea son frein mais se résolut à les suivre pour retourner aux enfers. Yuki soupira, le chemin allait être long, au mieux.

La jeune femme s'empressa de se rendre auprès de son père pour lui faire son rapport mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée de sa belle mère. Elle avait fait irruption d'un coin sombre de la pièce et se dirigeait d'un grand pas vers la salle du trône, bousculant tout le monde au passage. La princesse allait se remettre en route quand une deuxième personne sortit de l'endroit sus mentionné, le fait intéressant étant la disparition fugace de ses tatouages de liaison. Hors, seul un couple prédéterminé pouvait invoquer ces lignes noires sans une intense concentration, douloureuse pour celui qui les fait apparaître, et sa belle mère était censée être la compagne du roi. Un plan bien peu charitable se mit en place en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Yuki pour se rendre auprès de son père. Avec un sourire suffisant, elle présenta sa requête concernant ses nouvelles recrues, attendit qu'elle soit acceptée puis demanda la parole. Lucifer la lui donna peu après.

– Dites moi père, si j'ai bien compris, seuls les deux partis d'un couple légitime partage le même tatouage n'est ce pas.

– Oui... et ?

– Comment notre reine a t'elle prouvé qu'elle était votre partenaire déjà ?

– En me montrant les siens. Ils sont identiques aux miens.

– Mhhh.

– Qu'y a t'il à la fin.

– Oh rien, je viens de voir sortir belle maman d'un coin sombre, suivie de votre chef des armées.

– Qu'y a t'il de mal à cela ? La reine a parfaitement le droit de se renseigner sur les tours de gardes !

– Je me demandais simplement pourquoi les tatouages du lien étaient apparent sur le visage de votre lieutenant.

Le silence de mort qui suivi fut assourdissant. Il fut brisé par les vocifération du lieutenant en question qui accusait la princesse d'être une traînée jalouse qu'il lui ait refusé ses attentions. Sans se laisser embarquer dans la diatribe, Yuki continua de parler à son père, et uniquement à son père.

– Je suis tout à fait disposée à présenter des excuses à la reine...

– Et bien fait le immédiatement.

– Je disais, je suis tout à fait disposée à présenter des excuses à la reine si elle prouve sur l'instant que ses tatouages sont identiques aux votre. Elle l'a déjà fait après tout.

– Ridicule, je les ai vu de mes propres yeux lors de notre union.

– Elle les a fait apparaître devant vous ?

– Non, elle les portaient déjà au sortir de ses quartiers.

– Hmm.

– Que sous entend tu ma fille ?

– Qu'elle est douée pour les artifices de la beauté. Un tatouage provisoire est tout à fait dans ses cordes.

– Tu insultes ma reine !

– Qu'elle me prouve le contraire, cela lui prendra une seconde.

– Et tu t'excuseras ?

– Oui.

– Très bien. Montres lui très chère.

La réaction de la reine ne se fit pas attendre.

– Tu ose me demander ça sur les soupçons ignoble de cette demie sang ! Quelle honte ! Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ça tu m'entend !

Le refus ne sembla pas plaire au roi, qui, de confiant, devint méfiant. Il insista, et devant un nouveau refus, se fâcha. Il lui demanda une dernière fois, puis lui ordonna de faire apparaître ses tatouages sous la menace d'une répudiation immédiate.

– Vous plaisantez n'est ce pas ?

– Faites diligence, ma patience arrive à bout.

La reine soupira, lança un regard désolé à ses filles et fit apparaître ses marques... en regardant le lieutenant de son mari avec des yeux rempli de désir. Lucifer vit apparaître sur le corps de sa femme des motifs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les siens. Le message était clair, elle s'était payé sa tête depuis le début. Lana et Beth ne comprenait pas ce que cela impliquait. Cela fut vite arrangé.

– Qua se passe t'il père ?

– Silence.

– Mais...

– SILENCE ! Seul un couple légitime peut procréer, telle est notre loi. Votre père est là bas, avec l'usurpatrice du trône. GARDES ! Saisissez vous d'eux !

Avec un sourire satisfait, Yuki vit les gardes sortirent son ex belle mère de la salle du trône avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses filles lui hurlaient dessus, couvrant à peine les vociférations de leur mère qui ordonnait aux gardes de la lâcher.


	12. Chapitres 46 à 50

**Chapitre 46.**

Après deux mois de calme et le retour des petits, Yuki aurait du se douter que quelque chose allait partir de travers. Mieux encore, que cela viendrait des frasques de son père, qui tentait de regagner son pouvoir, rejetant toutes ses erreurs passées sur le dos de la félonne qui l'avait abusé pendant des années. Le tout bien sur sans se rendre compte que plus il la chargeait, plus il passait pour le dindon de la farce. Elle fut convoquée comme une moins que rien et sommée de comparaître, oui, de comparaître devant le roi. Ravalant son ressentiment d'être abaissée au rang de servante malgré son implication dans la renaissance du royaume, elle fit diligence et se rendit devant son père. Elle sut instantanément que ce qu'il avait à dire ne lui plairait pas, au mieux. Plutôt que son trône habituel, qui avait été détruit dans la bataille, version officielle bien que Yuki soupçonnât Akira de ne plus supporter cette horreur, Lucifer était assit à la place d'honneur que la jeune femme utilisait pour ses réunions avec ses frères et sœurs. Voir ses biens réquisitionnés ne lui plut pas non plus, mais cela à la rigueur, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle fut invitée à s'asseoir, non pas à côté de son père mais en bout de table, la place la plus basse dans la hiérarchie du palais, confirmant la volonté du roi de la rabaisser.

Plutôt que d'accepter une humiliation publique, la princesse fit valoir qu'elle était attendue pour ses cours et qu'elle préférait rester debout afin de regagner son territoire au plus vite, rappelant par la même son grade réel à son père. Un murmure de désapprobation s'éleva dans la salle et Yuki reconnut à son grand mécontentement des nobles qu'elle avait chassé du palais suite aux vols et autres méfaits auxquels ils se livraient. Inutile de se demander pourquoi son père les avait graciés. Elle décida d'attendre un tête à tête pour remettre son père à sa place, tentant une fois de plus de préserver sa place et son rang de façon à peu près adéquate.

– J'ai à te parler.

– Oui père.

– Suite à la découverte de la traîtrise de l'ancienne reine, vous êtes passés au statut d'héritiers, ce qui veut dire que vous allez vous marier avec des partenaires puissants pour nous assurer des alliés, et renvoyer la lie à son triste sort le plus vite possible. Ma fille, voici ton fiancé. Je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit, suivi de son escorte, laissant sa fille seul avec un pré ado boutonneux, laid comme un cul de gargouille et tout aussi intelligent... Il tenta de l'embrasser avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour se présenter et tenta de la frapper quand elle s'esquiva, arguant qu'une femme devait obéir en tout point à son époux. Autant dire qu'il battit le record du monde de vitesse en catapulte les doigts dans le nez après l'uppercut que sa femme docile lui offrit en compensation. Elle se réfugia derrière son bouclier, suivie de son prétendant qui se le mangea de plein fouet. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait cru qu'il la suivrait grâce au lien de fiançailles. Elle tourna les talons et le laissa en plan à vociférer devant un écran opaque. Elle donna son cours avec la tête ailleurs, attendit que les enfants sortent de la salle, la verrouilla et fondit en larme. Tous ses efforts venaient d'être annihilés par son père, il allait reprendre le contrôle et faire replonger les enfers dans un cercle descendant de débauche, et ce dès qu'il trouverait sa nouvelle reine. Elle entendit vaguement une voix masculine parler aux petits à qui elle devait faire cours, puis une seconde qui s'éloigna avec eux. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Akira entrer dans la pièce.

Il ne s'approcha pas, ne parla pas, offrit simplement son soutien silencieux à la jeune femme qui l'avait tiré de son enfer. Elle tint bon pendant dix petites minutes puis se jeta dans ses bras, laissant son chagrin s'écouler de ses yeux, s'accrochant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à son ami. Il la serra dans ses bras dans un premier temps, puis entreprit de lui caresser le dos doucement pour l'aider à se calmer. Les hoquets suivirent, puis un simple tremblement, enfin, la princesse reprit un tant soit peu le contrôle de sa personne. Il put lui demander les raisons de cet accès de chagrin. Yuki eu un mal de chien à le retenir, tout à son idée de démolir Lucifer une bonne fois. Mais il finit par se ranger à l'avis de sa princesse, et resta là où il se trouvait pour apporter un soutien moral. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité dans l'étreinte d'un homme qui, en plus d'être atrocement séduisant, était l'image même de la virilité. Une idée lui vint, mais elle mis un moment avant d'oser mettre des mots dessus, plus encore pour l'exprimer à haute voix.

– Akira ?

– Mmh ?

– Je... j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

– je le tue dans l'heure si tu le souhaite.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. En tant qu'héritière, je ne peux pas y échapper. Mais...

– Mais ?

– Je ne veux pas qu...

– Je t'écoutes.

– Je ne veux pas que cette gargouille soit le premier spécimen masculin qui pose les mains sur moi.

– Hey ! Je suis quoi moi, un eunuque ?

– Tu m'as très bien comprise.

– Oui, je voulais détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

– Est ce que tu...

– Oui.

Yuki releva vivement la tête, elle s'attendait à un refus, mais quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer. Il la souleva et l'emmena dans ses quartiers, ceux de la jeune femme étant colonisés par ses enfants. Il déposa son précieux paquet sur le lit et s'assura que la porte était verrouillée et infranchissable pour quiconque venait de l'extérieur. Et il fit bien, car à peine s'éloigna t'il de quelques pas, que quelqu'un tenta de faire jouer la poignée. Les jurons étouffés qui suivirent ne laissèrent que peu de mystère sur le fait qu'Athénaïs trouvait fort dommage que la porte lui résiste. Elle finit par s'éloigner en maugréant mais Yuki n'en avait rien à faire, tant qu'elle n'était plus devant la porte. Pour avoir supervisé elle même la reconstruction du bâtiment elle savait que les espace personnels étaient parfaitement isolés, mais la savoir juste derrière la porte était un tantinet perturbant. Akira se rassit sur le lit et la poussa doucement pour l'allonger sur le lit.

– Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Certaine.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien roi, excepté dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais osé espéré quoi que ce soit avec sa princesse, et pourtant elle était sur son lit, offerte et confiante malgré son inexpérience. Il était foutu.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, chaste, tout en douceur, puis il fit jouer sa langue sur les lèvres pulpeuses qui hantaient ses rêves depuis des mois. Parvenant de justesse à réprimer un grognement animal lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit, il poursuivit sa douce exploration aussi délicatement que possible malgré les pulsions qui lui dictaient de la faire sienne sans plus attendre. Yuki ne sentit pas la lutte qui secouait son partenaire, tout aux sensations qu'il lui procurait, elle était déjà bien au delà de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors en plaisir charnel. Elle sentit qu'il s'attaquait à son corsage, jouant et défaisant les boucles, lacets et boutons avec savoir faire. Refusant de se laisser aller à la jalousie la princesse s'arc-bouta pour faciliter la tâche de l'homme qui allait faire d'elle une femme à part entière. La vue du corps magnifique et tout en courbe de Yuki rendit Akira presque fou, il s'empressa de marquer cette peau fraîche et soyeuse de ses dents au fur et à mesure qu'il la libérait de son carcan de tissu. Il voulait la voir nue, sous lui, tout de suite.

Malgré son manque de pratique, elle ne voulait pas rester passive, à l'image des actes de son compagnon, la belle commença un effeuillage dans les règles. Envolés chemise, pantalon et sous vêtements, de la peau couturée remplaçait désormais les sensations textile sous les doigts de la jeune femme tandis que ses derniers vêtements suivaient le chemin de leur collègues vers un coin de la pièce. Akira reprit les lèvres de sa vis à vis, avec un peu moins de douceur mais bien plus de passion, la laissant pantelante. Il glissa la main sur son cou puis à la rencontre d'un sein blanc et ferme qu'il malaxa avec douceur, lissant sa langue rejoindre sa main, tout en souriant des gémissements que sa petite princesse ne parvenait pas à réprimer tout à fait. Laissant sa bouche occuper sa dame, la main baladeuse poursuivit son bonhomme de chemin toujours plus bas jusqu'à l'antre tant convoitée par les hommes lorsqu'ils s'amourache d'une donzelle. Il la trouva humide, prête à le recevoir, peu surpris étant donné les préliminaires déjà effectués mais tout de même flatté par cette réaction de désir. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il glissa un doigt en elle, moulant son sexe chaud avec sa main. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Yuki se cambra davantage, épousant la main du démon.

Il la prépara plus longtemps que nécessaire, surpris lui même par ce regain de patience aussi bienvenue qu'inattendu. Quand il entra un second doigt, il rencontra une fine membrane qu'il déchira avec précaution, preuve qu'il était le premier à passer par là. Refusant de penser à celui qui prendrait ensuite sa place, il s'assura que les mouvements de bassins qu'il sentait venait bien du plaisir qu'il procurait à sa princesse puis se positionna doucement au dessus d'elle. Ils était si proche qu'un éternuement les imbriquerait l'un dans l'autre, mais il voulait laisser à Yuki une dernière chance de lui échapper. Tout en poussant un soupir d'amusement, elle avança les hanches pour le faire entrer en elle, soufflant de contentement et de surprise à la fois. L'ancien roi était en effet gâté par la nature, chaque centimètre qu'il poussait en elle l'écartelait délicieusement de l'intérieur. L'invasion était délectable et Yuki prit énormément de plaisir à la subir, jusqu'à l'avoir en elle tout entier.

Une fois entièrement en elle, Akira prit le temps de la laisser s'habituer à sa présence, elle tenta de le suivre quand il se retira mais se fit clouer au matelas par un second coup de buttoir, bien plus violent que le précédent. Elle hurla son plaisir tandis que, grisé par la réaction de sa compagne, le démon enchaîné les poussées pour les mener droit à l'orgasme. Il ralentit le rythme quand il vit les muscles du ventre de la jeune femme se contracter sous l'effet de la jouissance proche, l'éloignant du gouffre à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, la laissant au bord de l'implosion. Cette nuit était la sienne, et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle soit inoubliable. Il sentit à peine les ongles que Yuki lui enfonçait dans le dos, concentré sur une image destinée à refouler on propre plaisir. De son côté elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait monter puis redescendre, chaque vague menaçant d'être plus violente encore que la précédente. Elle allait perdre connaissance dans son plaisir, elle s'en moquait. Pour elle, seul comptait son bel amant qui donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour la satisfaire. Et Satan savait qu'il faisait bien son boulot. Quand il la laissa enfin jouir, elle se sentit partir dans un maelström de sensation qui l'engloutirent toute entière, la laissant repue et détendue.

En se réveillant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un torse parsemé de poils fins et doux. Levant le nez elle rencontra une bouche tentante puis deux yeux bleus qui la regardaient, sans aucune trace de sommeil. Depuis combien de temps l'observait il ? Elle ne le sut jamais, il se pencha pour l'embrasser lui murmurant à l'oreille tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Trois petit mots qui la firent fondre. Trois mots interdits compte tenu des circonstance. Voulant malgré tout y croire, ils allèrent trouver le roi pour qu'Akira puisse lui demander la main de sa fille dans les formes. C'est à coup de poing qu'il dut sortir de la salle du trône, combattant les gardes que le roi lança sur lui sitôt la demande émise. Yuki prit sa décision, Lucifer devait être évincé.

**Chapitre 47.**

Voyant son amant se frayer un chemin à grand renfort de coup, la solution du problème apparut d'elle même. Elle avait tenté de protéger son père jusque là, mais jamais elle ne le laisserait se mettre entre elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait, jamais. Elle se tourna vers le trône et fit la seule chose qui pouvait sortir son peuple de ce merdier. Elle défia son père pour le pouvoir suprême. Le silence tomba instantanément sur la salle. Hébété, le roi ne put dire qu'une chose.

– Comment ?

– Je vous défie, pour le trône. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir réparer vos erreurs mais ça, j'aurais pu m'en accommoder. Mais la limace là, certainement pas !

– Je t'interdis de me défier !

– Vous n'avez pas le choix, tout refus entraînerais une défaite par abandon. Telle est la loi des enfers.

– …

– Alors, votre réponse ?

– J'accepte.

– Préparez le terrain.

– Demain huit heure.

– Non, maintenant, je ne vous laisserais pas l'occasion de vous défiler.

Le terrain, titre pompeux pour une sorte de ring à échelle démoniaque faisait une centaine de mètres sur cent cinquante. Yuki y prit place sans attendre une autorisation quelconque et toisa son père de son regard le plus dédaigneux, le mettant passivement au défi de la rejoindre. La puissance de Lucifer avait grandement décliné, mais pas son ego. Il sauta au milieu du terrain en tenue d'apparat, ne réalisant son erreur qu'en entendant l'un des serviteurs proclamer le début du combat. Elle le laissa néanmoins retirer sa lourde robe, son manteau et ses regalias, symbole de son pouvoir, avisant qu'un pantalon et une chemise étaient adéquat pour se battre. Il tenta de la prendre par surprise en lui envoyant de la terre dans les yeux, mais l'entraînement su vieux Silas était bien au dessus de ça. Elle évita sans difficulté l'attaque de lâche et se mit à tourner autour de sa cible, attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Elle laissa des faiblesses apparente pour inciter son père à l'attaquer, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un puisse réellement tomber dans un piège aussi gros. C'était sans compter sur l'assurance de Lucifer que rien n'était à sa mesure. Fier d'avoir trouver une faille dissimulée dans la garde de sa fille, il s'était empressé de sauter dessus. Un coup de pied circulaire le renvoya dans son coin.

Le roi tenta deux attaques successive qui manquaient singulièrement de puissance puis décida de tenter sa chance dans un duel magique. Il était persuadé que ne lui ayant pas enseigné la magie, sa fille n'avait à disposition que son pouvoir brut. C'était sans compter sur Akira, qu'elle était allé trouver dès la fin de la guerre pour remédier à ses lacunes. Elle s'était rendu compte durant l'affrontement qu'à part dans le rôle de batterie elle ne servait pas à grand chose. Elle commença gentiment par des boules de feu de niveau inférieures mais passa vite au catégorie du dessus quand elle comprit qu'il lançait coup sur coup des sorts de mort, de tachycardie et d'hémorragie massives. Ces sorts étaient interdit par la loi depuis des siècles, oubliés de tous, mais Lucifer était alors connu pour sa fourberie. Passant aux sort de son répertoire elle en avisa un qui lui serait utile. Une petite invocation de rien du tout, qui lui conférait un bouclier quasi intégral à l'aide de la terre ou tout autre matériau solide environnant. Coup de chance, elle se trouvait actuellement sur un bloc de granit et se vit donc pourvue d'une carapace légère de pierre de granit. Lucifer avait du soucis à se faire, car la jeune femme lui sauta dessus, bien décidée à le harceler jusqu'à obtenir un abandon ou sa mort, si elle ne pouvait avoir que ça.

Alors qu'elle dominait largement le combat elle fut surprise d'entendre son père lui parler. Elle pensa d'abord à un piège mais le repéra bientôt, un sort sur le bout de la langue, mais en position de défense. Plus étonnant encore, il était à découvert. Se gardant bien se sortir de sa cachette, elle lui demanda néanmoins ce qu'il lui voulait.

– Rend toi.

– Pardon ?

– Rend toi, je ne veux pas te tuer, ton mariage est trop important pour ça.

– Vous êtes fou.

– Je vais lancer un sort d'épidémie, si tu ne te rend pas, je détruirais ce royaume, ses terres et ses habitants.

– Et sur quoi régnerez vous alors ?

– Il y a d'autres terres.

– Vous seriez prêt à sacrifier des milliers pour votre orgueil ?

– Ils ne sont là que pour ça !

– Foutaises, un roi n'est rien sans sujet, juste un homme.

– Un roi reste un roi, quelle que soit sa condition et la taille de son royaume.

– Est ce votre dernier mot père ?

– Asphixia...

Yuki bondit hors de sa cachette, invoqua une épée et l'enfonça dans la gorge de Lucifer, l'empêchant ainsi de lancer son sort maudit. Elle ne le tua pas mais le mit assez mal en point pour s'assurer la victoire par abandon. En sortant du ring, celui qui avait été désigné pour être son fiancé se faisait mousser, persuadé d'être le futur roi. Yuki s'arrêta devant son père et lui signifia qu'en tant que reine, ces fiançailles étaient nulles et non avenues. Le monarque tenta bien de protester, il menaça même la jeune reine d'une guerre, elle lui répondit simplement qu'une royaume plus grand serait bienvenu, la conquête ne la dérangeait pas. Blanc comme un linge, il sonna la délégation qui l'avait accompagné et leva le camp plus vite qu'il était arrivé à la promesse d'un mariage.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à ses appartements, dans l'idée de prendre une douche. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Akira qui l'aida à fêter sa victoire dignement. Elle descendit ensuite à la salle du trône pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Les nobliaux qui léchaient jusque là les bottes de son père accoururent vers elle, la complimentant qui ses vêtement, qui sa coiffure, s'agglutinant autour d'elle comme des mouche autour des latrines. Elle attendit l'offensive qui ne tarda pas.

– Majesté, puis je me permettre de vous parler de mon problème de fond pour...

– Non, moi j'ai besoin d'un supplément pour...

– Taisez vous tous les deux, elle doit discuter avec moi de mon...

– SILENCE !

Ils se turent dans la seconde. Elle vit au loin Athénaïs esquisser un sourire compatissant.

– Mettons les choses au clair. Il n'y aura pas de « supplément de pension »,...

– Mais...

– JE N'AI PAS FINIS !

– …

– Je disais, pas de supplément, pas de faveur en fonction du léchage de botte et surtout, surtout, vous n'avez rien à foutre ici! Allez vous occupez de vos terres et si jamais je vous revois au palais sans convocation expresse de ma part, je donnerais tout et je dis bien TOUT ce qui vous appartiens à un cerf de votre secteur. Maintenant disparaissez.

– … bien votre altesse.

**Chapitre 48.**

Le premier réflexe de Yuki fut de faire la purge des derniers cancrelats résident encore au château. Tous les profiteurs, quémandeurs, manipulateurs furent renvoyés à leurs foyers plus ou moins gentiment. L'un d'entre eux tenta de la faire fléchir en demandant à parler à son père, il se retrouva comme deux rond de flans quand ses petits camarades lui apprirent qu'elle était désormais la reine des enfers. La volte face fut lamentable, de dédaigneux il devint affable au possible, tentant de faire un numéro de charme désuet qui avait dû marcher il y a fort longtemps. Il subit très exactement le même sort que ses congénères. Les anciens ministres encore présents dans le château furent congédiés, les appartements royaux furent purgés de tout ce qui n'était pas nécessaires, comme les dizaines de robes et bijoux de l'ancienne reine. Yuki fit offrir les robes aux servantes du château, et revendit les bijoux pour remettre des fonds dans les coffres. Elle fut effarée d'en trouver tout autant dans les chambres de ses demies sœurs. Considérant que ce n'était pas leur faute, elle leur rendit robes et objets personnels avant de les envoyer, ainsi que leurs parents vers leur nouveau foyer.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le dernier des nuisibles franchit la porte du hall, Akira sourit à ce geste inconscient, se disant qu'elle ferait une très bonne reine, juste et entière. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre, elle conduisit l'ancien roi jusqu'à la salle qu'elle avait passé des mois à éviter. Yuki avait l'air grave, il pressentait une conversation qui n'allait pas lui plaire, et de fait.

– C'est à toi.

– Pardon ?

– Ce trône, ce royaume, ils t'appartiennent.

– Plus maintenant.

– Sauf si j'abdique en ta faveur.

– Tu ne feras pas ça.

– Bien sur que si, non mais, tu me vois, MOI, reine de ce royaume ?

– Oui.

– Tu es fou.

– Peut être, mais regardes ce que tu as déjà accomplis.

– Redressé, je n'ai rien créé j'ai simplement sauvé les meubles.

– Quand bien même.

– Tu me surestimes.

– Je suis sur du contraire.

– Et pourtant.

– quoi qu'il en soit je refuse de reprendre ce trône.

– Mais...

– Si tu n'en veux pas, donne le à Newenne.

– …

– Quoi ?

– Tu compliques quelque chose qui aurait dû être simple.

– Je fais ce qui me semble mieux pour le royaume que j'ai servis.

– D'accord, mais tu restes avec moi pour m'aider ?

– Bien sur petit monstre, je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle.

Avec un sourire éblouissant, la jeune reine se blottit contre son amant, l'homme de sa vie, celui avec qui elle...

– Chaton ?

– Mmh ?

– Tes tatouages.

– Quoi mes tatouages ?

– Ils sont là.

– Hein ?

– Sur ta peau, tes tatouages, ils apparaissent.

S'écartant d'Akira, elle leva un bras et constata qu'en effet elle était en train de révéler ses liens de couple dans les bras de son homme. Levant les yeux vers lui elle réalisa quelque chose.

– Toi aussi.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

– Ce sont les mêmes ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

– Je ne suis pas une experte. Mais j'ai l'impression que oui.

– Tant mieux.

Le baiser qui suivit fut bien plus doux que tous ceux échangés auparavant, comme si le démon cherchait à la remplir de ses sentiments pour la faire sienne de façon définitive. Elle sentit effectivement quelque chose, pas invasif, mais une présence se frayer un chemin dans sa tête. Lui. Il serait avec elle pour l'éternité désormais.

Yuki mit un point d'honneur à faire le tour de chaque village pour se présenter officiellement, mais surtout pour s'assurer que tous les dégâts causés par son père avaient été épongés. Le système de finance mis en place dès son accession à la salle des ministres avait permis de redresser la barre niveau économie, les bâtisses autrefois délabrées étaient à présent solide et impeccable, les guenilles avaient laissé la place aux habits qu'on pouvait attendre d'une personne de classe moyenne. Les allées étaient propres, les champs en vendange, l'ensemble fonctionnel. Les doyens en profitèrent pour se présenter de façon officielle, elle reçut en plus une avalanche de remerciement. Ils étaient visiblement heureux de leur sort, et s'accommodaient fort bien du changement de pouvoir.

La jeune reine était certaine d'avoir prit la bonne décision, restait à la faire accepter à l'autre partie concernée. Elle le trouva sur le terrain d'entraînement avec Athénaïs, qui avait finit par se faire une raison et se montrait bien plus amicale qu'auparavant. Avec un signe de la mai et un sourire chaleureux, elle les laissa seuls pour discuter. Akira s'avança vers sa compagne qu'il enlaça tendrement, avant de lui demander la raison de sa présence sur le ring. Avec un sourire crispé, elle tortilla une mèche de cheveux, anxieuse.

– Mais qu'y a t'il pour que tu sois si nerveuse, les gargouilles sont de retour ou quoi ?

– Je préférerais.

– ?

– Tu m'aimes ?

– C'est quoi cette question ?

– Contente toi de répondre.

– Bien sur que je t'aime.

– Assez pour m'épouser ?

– C'est une proposition ?

– Oui.

– Oui, assez pour t'épouser.

**Chapitre 49.**

Il avait dit oui. L'événement avait fait le tour du royaume plus vite que l'éclair. La reine allait sacrer on consort, bien qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'Akira préférait s'en tenir à sa place de conseiller. Les préparatifs allaient bon train et chacun espérait avoir la chance de croiser le couple royal lors de sa traversée du royaume à pied, telle que le voulait la tradition. Yuki laissa à Newenne et Roxane le choix de la robe, se doutant que ses sœurs avaient bien meilleur goût qu'elle. Akira avait bien tenté de négocier la tenue cérémonielle mais il s'était heurté à un mur. C'était comme ça un point c'était tout. Le buffet préparé par Sharane aurait donné une indigestion à Gargantua rien qu'au niveau visuel, la reine avait peine à apercevoir le bout de la table. Les arches avaient été dressés, les tapis déroulés, le lendemain, le sacre aurait lieu, approuvé par tous. La mère de Yuki venait spécialement pour l'événement, bien qu'elles ne soient pas si proche que cela, l'étiquette prévalait avant tout.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, jetant par habitude un regard à côté d'elle, déçue de trouver la seconde moitié du lit vide. Elle le savait pourtant, Akira dormait chez un de ses camarades depuis une semaine, voir la mariée portait bonheur paraîtrait il. Les sœurs de Yuki prenaient un malin plaisir à rajouter quelques décorations de « dernières minutes », à la plus grande peur de la reine. Elle se sentait tout de même impatiente de voir son futur mari, ce mariage représentait l'aboutissement du coup de foudre qui l'avait secouée lors de leur première rencontre, et cela même si elle n'avait que 8 ans à l'époque. Et elle se retrouva devant l'autel, accompagnée par son frère aîné, conduite à l'homme qui partagerait sa vie pour l'éternité à venir, voir même la suivante. Il avait l'air dans ses petits souliers, ce qui fit sourire la demoiselle, Akira avait rarement l'air aussi perdu. Il se ressaisit néanmoins avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sa hauteur.

La cérémonie se déroula sans plus de surprise, excepté peut être le discours de la fratrie avant le banquet qui donna envie à la reine de se cacher sous terre. Son désormais consort retint de justesse de grands éclats de rire et la fête se déroula jusqu'au matin. Les enfers tout entier se réjouissait pour le nouveau couple royal. Les feu de joie brillaient sur chaque place de village, loin de l'image démoniaque que l'on peu se faire des démons. Ayant attendu le temps minimum, Akira enleva littéralement sa femme pour l'emmener dans leurs appartements. Il voulait être avec elle, et seulement elle. De loin, ils entendirent les rires et la musique continuer jusque tard dans la nuit, mais pour être honnête, ils s'en fichaient comme de l'an 40. La jeune femme savait que dès le lendemain le poids de ses responsabilité la rattraperait mais pour le moment, elle avait un homme à satisfaire.

La grande salle était pleine à craquer, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Yuki pensait pourtant que la situation générale du royaume était stable, mais apparemment quelques humains avaient réussi à passer le bouclier à la porte est et enquiquinaient tous les villages alentours, exigeant d'être conduits sur le champs devant Lucifer. La dernière fois ne leur avait donc pas suffit. La reine emmena avec elle Ambre et Moïra ainsi qu'Eschiel et Orion en soutien. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux grâce à l'aide de Venves, qui était désormais prompt à aider la jeune femme et ses alliés. Et en effet, un groupe de sept humains pavanait dans l'un des villages de frontière, cherchant des noises à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de faire une remarque sur leur comportement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit signe à Tsunai de se rapprocher des malotrus qui entravaient le bon fonctionnement du village. Celui qui était visiblement le « chef » du groupuscule la toisa une seconde puis reporta son attention sur ses amis, les encourageant à faire davantage de raffut pour attirer les gardes. N'appréciant pas plus que ça d'être ignorée, elle campa sur ses positions en attendant d'être apostrophée à son tour, ce qui ne saurait tarder au vu du présent comportement des subalternes.

L'attente dura en tout et pour tout... deux minutes vingt sept secondes, désolant. L'un des hommes, fier de son pouvoir lui ordonna d'aller chercher le roi sur le champs. Avec un air froid, elle se contenta de répondre que son mari avait d'autres choses plus importante à faire, et qu'il leur faudrait se contenter d'elle. Le délégué principal se redressa et changea du tout au tout, devenant obséquieux au tout.

– Vous nous avez mal compris _princesse_, nous désirons parler à votre père au plus vite.

– Non, VOUS avez mal compris, mon père s'est retiré et a abdiqué il y a quelques temps déjà.

– Ah, et qui donc a prit le pouvoir ?

– Moi.

– …

– Donc, que me voulez vous ?

– Mon gouvernement n'a pas apprécié d'être congédié la dernière fois. Nous exigeons d'être rétabli immédiatement dans la liste des visiteurs autorisés, et un droit de regard sur vos actions pour compenser l'offense, sous peine de quoi nous entrerons en guerre contre vous.

– Non.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Vos exigences sont tout bonnement inacceptable, et vous commencez à m'échauffer les oreilles. Rentrez chez vous, dites à vos chefs de nous oublier une bonne fois, et terminez donc par une mise en garde. Nous n'avons aucun griefs contre votre peuple et ne tenons pas à entrer en guerre, mais si vous nous menacez, nous vous annihilerons, tout simplement.

– C'est...

– Non négociable, vous avez déjà bien assez abusé de notre patience. Du vent !

– Vous nous insultez !

– Non, mais ça va venir. DEGAGEZ !

Lançant un sortilège mineur de tempête, la reine repoussa les importuns au loin, les obligeant à repasser de l'autre côté de la barrière. L'homme se retourna pour invectiver sa vis à vis, se pensant à l'abri de l'autre côté de la protection, n'imaginant pas une seconde qu'elle irait au contact. Pour cette raison, il verdit en constatant qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui d'un bon pas, dépassant les limites de son territoire et pénétrant dans le no man's land d'entre royaume. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de le percuter et lui envoya un mémorable soufflé dans les bajoues. Tremblante de rage et prête à le tuer sur place d'un mot malheureux. Il fallut toute la persuasion de ses sœurs pour la ramener à la raison, car partie comme elle l'était, elle l'aurait pelé comme une orange avant de lui refaire l'organisation interne à coup de scalpel. À contre cœur elle se contenta de le pousser dans la flaque de boue proche et retourner de son côté de la protection. Elle fit signe à tous de ne pas faire de bruits, de ne pas lui parler, de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Plongée dans ses pensée, elle ne vit pas le château se profiler à l'horizon.

Personne ne lui adressa la parole jusqu'au moment où Akira apparut dans son champs de vison, Orion le mit rapidement au courant et tous la laissèrent aux bons soin de son mari. La tension s'allégea au cours de la journée, l'oppression dans l'air, répondant à l'humeur de la reine. Les répercutions se feraient sûrement sentir d'ici peu mais Yuki ne regrettait pas un seul instant ses actes, ils avaient dépassés les bornes, il n'y avait pas photo, elle espérait seulement que l'harmonie fragile pourrait perdurer malgré les prochains conflits. Elle laissa ses amis pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, s'immerger dans l'étendue verte lui faisait toujours un bien fou. Rai s'était joint à elle pour la ballade et tomba, une fois n'est pas coutume, sur une charmante demoiselle de son espèce. Après plusieurs parade et autre démonstration d'intérêts, ils disparurent dans les arbres, laissant la reine seule avec ses pensées. Tsunai l'aperçut mais choisit de ne pas la déranger, elle devait avoir l'air vraiment à côté de ses pompes pour que même le canasson renonce à venir la taquiner. Elle erra quelques heures, puis rebroussa chemin, en tant que reine, elle se devait d'ouvrir le repas, personne ne mangerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins avalé une bouchée... satanée coutume.

**Chapitre 50.**

Yuki se précipita dans la salle des gardes, demandant de toute urgence une patrouille pour l'un des villages à la périphérie des enfers. Une attaque des anges les avaient surpris, et ils ne savaient pas comment se défendre. Le bouclier avait cédé sur une toute petit fraction de la montagne, permettant à quelques ailés de passer, bloquant tout de même le reste du groupe. Les généraux partirent en personne régler le problème tandis que la reine se précipitait vers la salle de reconstitution afin de réparer au plus vite la barrière, voire de la consolider au vu des récents événements. En remontant das la salle du trône, elle avisa son mari et lui parla d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur depuis quelques jours.

– J'ai eu une idée...

– Je t'écoutes.

– C'est juste que, ça va encore demander pas mal d'efforts.

– Je t'écoutes toujours.

– Eh bien, plutôt que d'envoyer nos gardes à chaque fois qu'un conflit éclate, au risque d'arriver trop tard...

– Oui … ?

– Pourquoi ne pas offrir à chacun une formation de combat pour qu'ils puissent gérer leurs terres.

– Tu veux que chaque fermier devienne un soldat potentiel ?

– Quelque chose comme ça oui.

– C'est une bonne idée.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, mais comme tu l'as dit, ça va demander beaucoup d'effort.

– Je sais. Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup.

– On en parlera aux autres demain matin.

– Entendu.

La reine sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, pour donner un cours sur l'histoire des enfers. Elle constata avec plaisir que ses élèves suivaient avec attention ce qu'elle disait. Ils étaient tellement frustrés d'avoir été privés de leur identité qu'ils avalaient avec empressement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient récupérer. Le cours de deux heures passa avec une vitesse affolante, les cours s'enchaînèrent, le soir arriva tout aussi vite. La jeune femme expédia le repas, et se précipita dans son salon pour faire des plans de recrutement, et voir comment organiser les formations militaires légères en vu de préparer les villageois à toute éventualité. Akira finit par la rejoindre et l'arracha littéralement à ses fiches pour l'obliger à prendre du repos.

– Au lit.

– Mais...

– Au lit !

– Ok.

Sentant qu'il était inutile de protester, Yuki se laissa border et sombra dans un profond sommeil avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il se coucha à ses côtés et s'assura qu'elle resterait endormie avant de glisser à son tour au pays des rêves. La nuit passa trop vite au goût de tous et le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent à la réunion qui allait suivre dans la matinée. La salle du conseil était pleine à craquer, les subordonnés ayant désormais la permission d'assister à la prise de décision pour s'instruire sur les méthodes dans le cas où ils prendraient du galion. Fort peu probable mais l'espoir faisait vivre. Les problèmes s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres avant de devenir vraiment important. Le nombre de serviette dans les salles de bains n'étant pas franchement essentiel à la survie du royaume. La reine se leva et attendit le silence avant de prendre la parole.

– J'ai un projet à soumettre.

– …

– Il y a eu une attaque hier, les villageois se sont laissé surprendre. Mais nous ne pouvons pas être partout.

– Nous savons tout ça.

– Une seconde, j'y arrive.

– …

– J'ai donc pensé à une session de formation au combat pour tous les adultes capables et volontaires.

– Impossible.

– Pourquoi ?

– Personne n'acceptera de former les paysans.

– J'ai déjà des volontaires.

– Et qui donc ?

– Mes généraux.

– Et qui va défendre le château ?

– Personne, le château n'est pas important, c'est le royaume qui doit être protégé.

– Oui mais...

– Pas de mais, j'en ai plus qu'assez des pleutres, j'en ai déjà évacué des dizaines, la porte est grande ouverte!

Le silence se fit et Yuki put continuer son explication sans être interrompue jusqu'à la fin de l'exposé. Recevant au final l'enthousiaste de tous devant l'idée. Restait à la mettre en œuvre. Newenne et Iolas s'étaient directement proposés pour gérer la répartition des ressources et des effectifs afin d'optimiser la formation de tous les volontaires.

Yuki fit elle même le tour de chaque village afin de prévenir les doyens et recenser les volontaire de principes, restant prudente quand à la fiabilité de telles listes mais néanmoins satisfaite de voir que tous les jeunes démons de quinze ans ou plus étaient partant pour faire quelques chose d'utile au royaume. Les premiers volontaire arrivèrent au château pour pouvoir recevoir une formation de formateur, et oui, cela faisait redondant, mais les faits étaient là. Le principe était on ne peut plus basique, un grimoire de technique d'apprentissage, une démonstration de mise en pratique et des cours d'adaptation pour que chacun trouve chaussure à son pied. Les doyens se montrèrent réceptifs aux arguments avancés pour militariser légèrement leur village et organiser des patrouilles régulières afin de créer un réseau de surveillance armée.

La reine venait de finir sa journée à la salle des doléances, Akira avait quand à lui confié le trône à l'un de ses beau frère et attendait sa femme, à la demande de cette dernière. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi sa femme voulait l'emmener en pique nique sans raison particulière, non qu'il soit fâché de l'initiative mais en tant que roi et reine ils se doivent de se montrer un minimum sérieux. Il laissa là sa réflexion et s'avança vers la femme de sa vie. Elle le conduisit dans la forêt et ils mangèrent tranquillement. Il attendit qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

– Mon amour ?

– Mmh.

– j'ai lu dans un livre qu'à la fin de la période de fertilité, le couple le plus puissant des enfers donnait naissance à un dernier enfant, le plus fort de sa génération.

– Je le sais, et alors ?

– Cette période s'est terminée il y a trois mois...

– Un couple va donc mettre au monde un bébé surpuissant.

– …

Akira se retourna vivement vers Yuki, qui avait posé par réflexe une main sur son ventre. Il avait bien remarqué que sa femme avait un peu forcit mais il avait mis cela sur le compte des quantité gargantuesque de nourriture qu'elle arrivait à caser dans son estomac à chaque repas. Il se rallongea, laissant un sourire béat fort peu royal orner son visage. Papa, il allait être papa. La nouvelle lui donnait envie de hurler comme un idiot. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa reine se détendre, elle devait appréhender cet aveu, et il savait pourquoi. Lui qui il y a encore une semaine clamait haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant.

– merci pour ce cadeau merveilleux.

Rassérénée, elle posa sa main sur les cheveux doux de son mari et lui répondit la seule chose qui lui vint alors.

– Je t'aime.

Épilogue à suivre.


	13. épilogue

**Épilogue. **

Les enfants de Yuki arrivaient à l'âge où ils pourraient rentrer à l'école, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir participer à leur tour à la vie du royaume. Ils prenaient leur rôle de princes et princesses très au sérieux, sous l'œil attendrit de leur parents.

L'école avait été étendue, après concertation des effectifs, à l'âge de cinq ans pour entrer. La période de fertilité étant terminée pour ce siècle ci, les inscriptions se sont terminée cette année. Qu'importe, la limite maximum ayant également augmentée, les élèves peuvent rester après la fin de leurs études afin de se spécialiser sous réserve de travailler au palais pour payer leurs études et ne pas peser sur leur famille.

La découverte de plusieurs autres rats de bibliothèque ravit positivement Droum qui avait désormais à sa charge un dizaine d'apprentis, et poursuivait son travail de Sisyphe, reconstituant petit à petit la bibliothèque massacrée par Lucifer.

La porte reliant les enfers au monde des humains étant désormais totalement fermée, ces derniers ont finit par se lasser et sont passés à autre chose. Le seul point négatif venant des missives en direct de la cité des anges sur des exigences farfelues, des demandes d'asiles et des réclamations de fonds. Ils commençaient à lorgner d'un peu trop près au goût de la reine. Elle allait devoir les surveiller attentivement.

Le royaume vit naître de nouvelles lois, qui avaient pour but de permettre à chaque doyen d'exercer une forme de justice sur leur fief, allégeant le travail des régents qui se contentaient de vérifier les missives de récapitulation, n'intervenant que lorsqu'ils jugeaient une situation mal gérée. Yuki continuait ses tentatives d'alliances auprès des races qui avaient été bannies des enfers auparavant, rencontrant quelques succès auprès des succubes et des dragons.

**Fin.**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit les aventures de notre petit démon, sachez qu'elle revient très vite dans un deuxième volet intitulé « un enfer au paradis ».

À très bientôt.

Yugai.


End file.
